Mi Obsesión
by jinn001
Summary: Una historia de la agrupación Cinema Bizarre. Tiene como protagonista principal al vocalista de la misma, Jack Strify. Su género es variado, es romántica, de comedia y dramática.


**Mi obsesión **

**Prólogo **

Pudo ser peor, pudo matarme, pudo destrozarme, pero aun sigo en pie lista para enfrentarme a mi realidad y preparada para poder soportar sus reclamos e insultos, estaba lista. Me preparé para no decaer nuevamente. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo que verlo otra vez me causaba asco, repugnancia, era como ver algo extremadamente horrible, que pudo llevarme a la muerte.  
Antes de continuar, debo comenzar desde el inicio, donde todo ocurrió, donde todo se desvaneció.  
Hace casi siete años vivía en la casa de mis padres en _Villingen - Schwenningen_, donde tenía amigos, estudiaba, se podía decir que era una chica normal.  
Siempre tuve la loca idea de volverme famosa algún día, como cantante, con una banda propia y poder salir de esta pequeña ciudad y vivir en un lugar amplio, con más oportunidades, con un mejor prospecto.  
Como cualquier chica, tenía novio, su nombre era Jean Sinclear, un chico de padres rusos que vivía en mi barriada. El era muy guapo, era alto, delgado, de cabello rubio ondulado, sus ojos azules y su piel blanca como la nieve, era el chico ideal, perfecto para cualquier muchacha, pero no para mí.  
Estaba enamorada de otra persona, una inalcanzable, un amor imposible.  
En el colegio había un chico tan popular como yo, su cuerpo era como una obra de arte y sus ojos tan azules como el mar, era perfecto, era hermoso.  
Al igual que yo tenía novia, recuerdo su nombre, se llamaba Viviana Leanch. Era un amor tan inalcanzable, era un sueño que nunca podría realizar.  
Debo decir que me enamoré profundamente de él, aun sin haberlo conocido, ya lo quería, lo extrañaba y lo celaba.  
Por un tiempo, continuando, sentí que esa obsesión era un caso perdido, podría decirse que me enamoré de Jean, hasta me pidió matrimonio, pero jamás olvidé a Sebastian, así se llamaba, nunca se fue.  
Paso un rato, luego de que Sinclear pidiera mi mano, luego de unos meses Sebastian rompió con su novia, toda la escuela se enteró, pude ponerme feliz, pude hacerlo, pero estaba ligada a Jean, me iba a casar dentro de seis meses, muy poco tiempo.  
Ese periodo de seis meses pasó. Dentro de ese tiempo me enteré que Sebastian salía con una de mis amigas, Olivia Glimm, sobreentendí que lo hacía a escondida de los demás, ya que solo yo y unos cuantos amigos más lo sabían.  
Pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad, por no esperar, pero el destino quiso ligarnos, quiso que nos conociéramos.  
Cada tarde mi amiga Olivia traía a Sebastian a un parque cercano a mi casa, donde yo siempre iba, llevaba a mi hermanito Dan a jugar o simplemente, salía a tomar aire.  
Un día salí a caminar y me los encontré sentados en una banca, sentí que si pasaba de largo sería descortés con Olivia, pero sería más descortés si los interrumpía.  
Seguí caminando, tratando de ignorar su presencia, pero la voz de Olivia pronunció mi nombre, diciéndome que fuera a donde ellos.  
Por supuesto, di media vuelta y regresé me postré delante de ellos y saludé a mi amiga.  
- July, debes conocer a Strify ¿verdad? Sebastian - dijo Olivia mirando a su novio.

- Claro que lo conozco, va a la escuela - dije mientras emitía una sonrisa.

- Así que, tú eres la famosa July - dijo Strify observándome de arriba a bajo.

- Si, así me dicen - dije tratando de obviar su mirada.  
- July. Strify y yo íbamos por unos helados ¿quieres ir con nosotros? - preguntó Olivia.

- Claro, hace mucha calor - dije mientras movía mis muñecas tratando de ventilar mi rostro.

Como deben imaginarse, fuimos por esos helados. Ese fue el primer día en que le hablé, pero no el último.  
Varias semanas después Sebastian me pidió que nos reuniéramos en el parque a las diez y media de la noche, ya sé, es tarde; ni me pregunten como logré escaparme de la casa, pero si puedo afirmar que yo logré.  
Cuando estaba llegando al lugar, los faros que alumbraban la calle estaban algo débiles, solo emitían algo de penumbra.  
Cuando llegué al parquecito, lo vi sentando en una banca cerca de un juego, yo me le acerqué. Para decir las cosas como tienen que ser, Strify me pidió que fuera al parque a esa hora, supuestamente iba a venir Olivia y unos cuantos colegas más, pero no fue así, solo fui yo.  
- Hola Sebastian ¿Dónde están los demás? - pregunté.

- En sus casas, July. Yo solo te quería ver a ti - contestó Strify.

- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué a mí? - pregunté algo extrañada.

- Porque me gustas July, eres muy... - contestó Sebastian, sin terminar la frase.

Ese momento pudo ser el día más feliz de mi vida, pero fue todo lo contrario.

- Desde el momento en que te vi, o por lo menos en que pude verte mejor, me enamoré de tus ojos, de tus labios, de tu sonrisa, en fin, de ti - dijo Strify acercándose a mí.

Me tocó los hombros y acarició mi mejilla, no desviaba su mirada, la tenía fija en mis ojos y su boca rozaba con la mía, hasta que por fin me besó.  
Me hundí en un sueño hecho realidad, que me aparté del mundo real por esos minutos, pero alejarme del piso fue el peor error de mi vida.  
Esa salida se convirtió en más, nos veíamos a escondidas de Olivia, de todos. Podría decirse que nos enamoramos a ciegas, o por lo menos yo si lo hice.  
Un día me llevó en su auto viejo a un lugar apartado y me susurró cosas hermosas en mis oídos, las creí, todas esas tonterías, caí en su trampa, caí completamente; yo era inocente, de toda culpa o mal, no sabía lo que hacía yo estaba a la deriva estaba desorientada y mi brújula solo apuntaba hacia él.  
Allí dejé de ser una chica, dejé todo, le entregué lo único que apreciaba con mi vida, le dí lo que pidió a cambio de qué, él no me dio nada, solo me ofreció palabras vacías y un canto que hoy en día detesto con el alma, me dedicó una canción que había escrito, se llamaba "My Obsession" me dijo aquella noche, que yo había sido su inspiración y que era yo su única obsesión.  
En un par de días más nos volvimos a encontrar en el parque, donde él tuvo la molestia de comprarme flores, rosas rojas para ser específica, un racimo entero.  
Yo me alegré muchísimo, que lo besé con todas mis fuerzas, yo estaba enamorada, vivía por él, era como mi propósito, mi sueño, mi amor verdadero, él único que pudo ganarse mi corazón, él era el indicado, pero esa mágica noche fue arruinada.  
Olivia, estaba con unos amigos caminando por una vereda cerca del parquecito y nos vio besándonos.  
Lo que me hizo recapacitar fue el grito de mi amiga pronunciando mi nombre.

- ¡July! ¡¿Qué haces? - preguntó Olivia.

En ese momento Strify despegó sus labios y me observó, no quiso voltear a ver a Olivia así que solo le dio la espalda.  
Sinceramente yo no tenía palabras para poder encubrir el hecho y tampoco tenía suficiente fuerza para mentirle a mi amiga, de hecho, Olivia era mi mejor amiga.

- Oli... Olivia... No es lo que tú piensas... Yo no tuve nada que ver, sabes que no podría traicionarte, no de esta manera - contesté tratando de divagar.

Seré franca conmigo misma, fui débil, extremadamente vulnerable, que no pude despegarme de Strify, fue una tentación, un capricho realizado.

- ¡¿Qué quieres que piense eh, July? ¡Te casarás en menos de un mes! ¡Siempre estuviste enamorada de Sebastian, por qué no puedo pensar que lo hiciste como un sueño antes de casarte, como algo que nunca pudiste hacer! ¡Siempre me envidiaste por eso! ¡Tuve lo que tú nunca pudiste conseguir! Y ahora... Me lo arrebatas - reclamó Olivia.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - exclamé.

Pude estar defendiendo mi amistad o mi orgullo. Jamás envidié a Olivia por ello, pero era verdad que siempre estuve enamorada de Strify.  
Pasé semanas llorando por ese suceso, perdí a mi mejor amiga, mis padres me llevaban de psicólogo en psicólogo, pero mi depresión era irremediable, casi pierdo la vida, casi pude morir, pero llegó el momento de mi boda, que tuve que enfrentarme a mi misma y dejar el pasado donde tiene que estar y el futuro donde debe ir, le dije ese mismo día a Jean que no quería casarme con él, que no estaba lista para una boda y menos para ligarme a alguien.  
Como se podrán imaginar, Olivia y yo no nos volvimos a hablar, mi amiga perdonó a Strify por lo ocurrido y siguieron juntos, yo por otro lado continué sola y ese recuerdo solo quedó en silencio, como algo horrible... Me quedé sin nadie.  
Luego de dos meses descubrí que estaba embarazada, traté de decirle que el niño que esperaba era suyo, pero no pude, cada oportunidad que tenía él siempre la obviaba, no me escuchaba, era como el aire, todo el amor que me juró ¿Dónde había quedado?  
Mis padres me ayudaron a superar cada obstáculo, desde el parto hasta cuando me fui de la ciudad.  
Tuve que cuidar a Abril, mi hija, nunca pude realizar mis sueños y mucho menos alcanzar el éxito, era una simple persona ignorante, una persona que no pudo surgir, por enamorarse a ciegas, por no esperar  
Más para otros todo continuó bien, Strify junto a sus mejores amigos, Yu y Kiro, con un par de amigos más formaron una banda llamada _"Cinema Bizarre"_ Y es ahora la banda juvenil más renombrada en Alemania.  
Todo cambió, ahora yo vivía en Praga junto a Abril.  
Nos iba bien, a ella y a mi, era soportable el vivir, era tranquilizador por fin olvidarlo, pero hay cosas que nunca se pueden evitar siempre tiene que existir un villano...

Strify ¿dónde están mis zapatos? - preguntó Yu desde su recámara.

- ¿Ya buscaste en el armario? - cuestionó él.

- ¡Ah! Ya los encontré - contestó Yu.

Strify estaba en la sala junto a los demás miembros de _Cinema Bizarre _viendo un programa, donde salía _Tokio Hotel _como la estrella principal.

- Strify, no tienes que ver esto si no quieres - dijo Shin.

No se preocupen, esto no me afecta, para nada - contestó Sebastian.

Cinema Bizarre podría ser una buena banda, pero tenía competencia su nombre era _Tokio Hotel_, una excelente agrupación, tal vez era una de las mejores bandas en Alemania, alguien quien podía tumbar completamente a Cinema Bizarre de la cima.  
Kiro apagó el televisor, eso hizo que Strify se alejara de un trance y que los viera a la cara.

- ¿Por qué la apagaste? - preguntó Strify.

- Tenemos que arreglarnos, va haber una fiesta y estamos invitados, tocaremos allí. Así que deja esa cara de pocos amigos y vete a arreglar - contestó Kiro.

Fue un excusa muy barata, estaba sobreentendido que Kiro lo hizo para que Sebastian no pensara que sus carrera podría ser arruinada en cualquier momento, para que no se hundiera más, para que no cayera de nuevo.  
En fin Strify estaba apunto de asistir a Glam Party, donde mucha gente los quería allí, iban hacer los artistas invitados, las estrellas.  
Luego de arreglarse él fue a la cocina a tomar unas píldoras que le habían recetado hace como cuatro años por problemas de depresión.  
Después de tomarlas miró afuera de la ventana, allí estaba estacionada una limosina y también estaban Jinn y Mary.

- ¿Ya estás listo? - preguntó Kiro - No te preocupes solo vengo por un vaso de agua.

- No, no me molesta tu presencia Kiro, solo veía que Eric invitó nuevamente a Jinn y a Mary - contestó Strify.

- Bien por ellas - dijo Kiro tragando agua.

Kiro miró la mesa central de la cocina, allí estaban un frasco píldoras y un vaso de agua medio lleno.

- ¿Todavía las tomas? - preguntó Kiro agarrando el frasco de medicamento.

- Si, me funcionan - dijo Strify.

Para que sepan Eric era el representante de Cinema y aquellas muchachitas eran publicidad para una imagen que no iba con el estilo de _Cinema Bizarre_.  
Por apariencias, Eric pensaba que para la imagen de la banda, por lo menos el cantante y el guitarrista deben estar rodeados de buena compañía, pero Yu a diferencia de él, vivía una vida de llena de oportunidades, Jack por otro lado debía fingir que era feliz al lado de esos maniquíes con mini faldas.

- Éstas pastillas deberían estar en la basura - dijo Kiro - No las necesitas.

Si claro - contestó Sebastian.

- Strify han pasado más de siete años, debes superarlo - dijo Kiro - Eres mucho, eres demasiado para una persona quien te hace sufrir.

- Tienes razón Kiro - contestó Strify - Gracias.

- De nada - dijo Kiro saliendo de la habitación.

Sebastian suspiró para reprimir su ansiedad, caminó hacia el vestíbulo ya listo para irse a la fiesta.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Apresúrense, llegaremos tarde! - gritó Strify.

Luego de un rato apareció Shin con sus bolillos, Kiro, por supuesto estaba listo con su bajo en mano, Yu tenía ya su guitarra lista y Romeo, bueno Romeo estaba listo, su piano ya estaba montado en la tarima de la fiesta.

- Bueno bajemos ¿no? - dijo Strify - No se hagan las divas.

Kiro y Shin rieron con el comentario sarcástico que Strify había dicho.  
Al momento de ver la limosina, Jinn y Mary empezaron a engatusar a Sebastian con palabrerías y caricias.

- Jinn, Mary ¿Cómo están? - preguntó Strify.

- Muy bien Tify - contestaron ambas.

- Primero que todo, no me llamen Tify. Segundo no estoy de humor para ninguna de la dos si no quieren ser humilladas públicamente manténganse alejadas de mi por lo menos cien metros ¿Comprendieron o sus cerebros son subdesarrollados? - preguntó Sebastian.

Mary torció los ojos mientras que Jinn ignoraba a su compañera.

- Eso creí - dijo Jack Strify mientras entraba a la limosina.

Se colocó sus guantes y cuando todos subieron al auto, el conductor arrancó se dirigían a un nuevo lugar, como una discoteca, llamada _Tic Dance_, asistiría mucha gente, mejor dicho gente VIP. y ellos serían las estrellas del lugar.  
Al llegar, ellos entraron por la parte de atrás del escenario, allí observaron que _Tic Dance_ estaba completamente lleno, los estaban esperando.

- Chicos que bueno que están aquí, ya me preguntaba donde estaban mis estrellas - dijo Eric.

- ¿Llegamos tan tarde? - preguntó Shin.

- No Shin, solo que llegaron a tiempo para salir - dijo Eric - La gente los espera, ahora ¡Salgan!

Los miembros salieron cada uno, el último en salir fue Strify, tenía el efecto de las pastillas en la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, estaba en otro mundo, efecto secundario de aquellas píldoras.  
Cantaron varias canciones, las mejores de su primer álbum "_Final __Attraction_". Cada uno de los integrantes disfrutó al máximo de la fiesta, los jóvenes presentes saltaban y cantaban todas las canciones era algo asombroso, hasta que tuvo que terminar.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Strify alejándose del escenario.

- Estuvo sorprendente, vieron a todos esos fans gritar ¡Dios! creo que se me va a salir el corazón de la emoción ¿o no Strify? - preguntó Kiro.

Strify estaba muy distraído, no le prestaba atención a nada, sus pensamientos invadían su mente, recuerdos del pasado y con los gritos de la multitud era imposible concentrarse.

- Strify ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Yu algo preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba Strify.

Era algo fuera de lo común que Strify estuviera tan apartado del mundo luego de un maravilloso concierto.

- Si... Estoy bien, no se preocupen -contestó Strify tratando de ocultar su real estado.

En ese momento la prensa entró al _backstage_ para hacerles preguntas sobre su carrera o sobre algo ligado a _Tokio Hotel_ y su nuevo disco _Humanoid_.  
Los integrantes aceptaron contestar las preguntar que cada periodista hacía. Una reportera que estaba al fondo gritaba sin cesar "_Strify_"  
Sebastian la pudo notar detrás de tantas personas y recurrió hacia ella.

- Dime - dijo Strify regalándole una sonrisa a la periodista.

- ¿Me dejarías hacerte una cuantas preguntas? - preguntó la reportera sacando su grabadora.

- Por supuesto. Que tal si nos sentamos por acá - sugirió Strify señalando unos sillones cerca del camerino.

- Estaría bien - contestó la reportera.

Ellos caminaron hacia ese sitio, ambos se sentaron. La chica sacó de su mochila una pequeña libreta donde tenía sus preguntas anotadas.

- Bueno... Esto será breve, pienso que no tienes mucho tiempo - dijo la muchacha mientras preparaba su entrevista.

- ¡Que considerada! - dijo Strify riéndose a la vez.

- Bueno... ¿Cuántas personas del sexo opuesto has hecho llorar? - preguntó la reportera sin dejar de ver su libreta de apuntes.

- Trecientas cuarenta y siete más o menos - contestó Strify.

- ¿Hay alguien que te llame baby o bebé? - preguntó nuevamente la chica.

- No me agrada en lo absoluto si alguien lo hace - contestó Sebastian.

- ¿Has besado o abrazado a alguien hoy? - preguntó la muchacha.

- No - contestó Strify.

- ¿Alguna vez te has considerado hacerte un piercing en la nariz? -continuó la chica.

- Si, hace unos pocos años, pero ya lo he descartado -dijo Strify riendo.

- ¿Has golpeado a alguien en la cara? - siguió la chica.

- Si - contestó él.

- Hay muchas personas, cuando son adolescentes y con poca personalidad cuando crecen se vuelven famosas. ¿Por qué crees que sucede esto? - preguntó la reportera.

- La gente siempre ignora a los que son un poco más callados y centrados, porque simplemente no están acostumbrados, pero cuando se crea algo nuevo, probablemente consiga un montón de apoyo - contestó Sebastian.

- ¿Extrañas a alguien en particular? - prosiguió la chica.

- Si - afirmó Jack Strify.

En ese momento Yu y Shin se acercaron a Strify.

- Lo siento, pero ¿Strify ya terminó su entrevista? - preguntó Yu.

- ¡Si! - contestó Strify rápidamente, como si quisiera salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Y así se hizo, ellos abandonaron _Tic Dance_. La limosina estaba silenciosa, Romeo estaba viendo la agenda, estaban apunto de dejar Alemania, para comenzar su gira internacional.

- Nos vamos a Praga mañana... - comentó Romeo para romper el hielo.

El silencio continuó hasta llegar al departamento, en todo el trayecto Sebastian no soltó ni una sola palabra, ni una.

El primero en entrar fue Strify quien no dudó en encerrarse en su cuarto.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Shin al ver a Strify caminar de largo.

- Voy a dormir, estoy cansado - dijo Strify alejándose hacia su recámara.

Sebastian se sentó en el borde de su cama, agachó su cabeza solamente meditando. Ir a Praga iba a costarle mucho y sinceramente, no quería ir a ese lugar. Se recostó en el colchón y observó el techo. De un momento a otro cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.  
Mientras en la sala, los muchachos trataban de descifrar que era lo que le ocurría a Strify.

- ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Strify? - preguntó Shin.

- De seguro tiene una buena explicación que darnos, mañana - dijo Kiro.

Yu y Kiro sabían perfectamente que le ocurría a Strify, pero no querían abrir la boca, era algo muy personal de Sebastian, él era como su hermano y jamás lo decepcionarían.  
Todos quedaron con la intriga, fueron a dormir con la esperanza de que en la mañana estarían en un vuelo directo a Praga.

Eric amaneció temprano en el apartamento de los chicos con la intensión de asegurarse de que los muchachos no se quedaran dormidos, ya que la mayoría no madruga.  
Los levantó con un silbato, por supuesto no recibió buena cara de parte de ninguno de los integrantes del grupo.

- Los siento chicos, pero si no lo hago yo ¿Quién lo hará? - preguntó Eric- Nadie, así que levántense, sonrían que nuestro vuelo sale en menos de dos horas, es urgente estar en Praga más tardar a las cuatro de la tarde.

Todos los chicos refunfuñaron haciendo ademanes de molestia y poniendo caras de enfado, con todo ese drama se fueron a arreglar.

- ¡Y no se demoren! - gritó Eric desde el vestíbulo.

Todos lo voltearon a ver con expresión de "¿Discúlpame?"

- No importa, no importa. No es nada llegar tarde a un concierto - dijo Eric mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala y prendía el televisor - Tómense su tiempo.

Para sorpresa de Eric, los chicos se arreglaron lo más rápido posible, salieron el menos de una hora.  
La limosina los esperaba al frente del departamento.  
Cuando caminaban para subirse al auto, Strify tambaleo y dijo:

- Creo que no me siento bien, es mejor que no vaya - dijo Strify observando la puerta abierta de la limosina frente a él.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mi vocalista estrella es el menos indicado para pedir licencia - dijo Eric mientras empujaba a Strife a la limosina.

Cuando todos se subieron y se acomodaron, Shin y Romeo querían apartar sus dudas y desaparecer la intriga que tenían del extraño comportamiento de Sebastian la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué te ocurría ayer Strify? Estabas algo... Raro - dijo Romeo con preocupación algo fingida.

- No era nada... Se los estoy diciendo no me siento nada bien, debería quedarme a descansar - sugirió Strify, recostando su cuerpo a la puerta del auto.

- En el avión tendrás mucho tiempo para "descansar" - dijo Eric resaltando con sus manos la palabra descansar.

Strify emitió un pequeño suspiro, le dolía como le obligaban a hacer algo, que por supuesto, no quería hacer. La impotencia que tenía era tan grande que no discutió, ni dirigió una sola palabra a nadie de los presentes.  
Cuando llegaron a aeropuerto su vuelo no tardó mucho en despegar. En el camino Sebastian se había quedado dormido y sin darse cuenta el avión flotaba justo arriba de la capital de República Checa, Praga. Los nervios lo habían superado, pero ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?, Praga era una ciudad muy grande y era casi imposible que se volviera a encontrar con aquella persona, además tenía novia, Loretta y ella lo amaba y estaban comprometidos, así que ¿Cuál era su temor? ¿Cuál era su miedo?

- ¡Despierta, Strify! El avión ya va a aterrizar - dijo Kiro, quien estaba sentado junto a él.

Sebastian despertó de golpe, estaba algo desorientado, pero pudo regresar al mundo real.  
Una azafata explicaba detalladamente como debían colocarse los cinturones de seguridad.

- Der gurt sollte gut vor der bandung gebracht weden, ich hoffe, sie sind eine gute reise hatte - dijo la azafata mientras salía de la cabina.

El avión despegó, el grupo salió del avión, vieron la cantidad de fanáticos que estaban en el aeropuerto. Luego de recibir una cálida bienvenida y de llegar a Praga sanos y salvos. Eric los invitó a todos a cenar a un restaurante donde hacían buena comida francesa.

Todos asintieron, tenían hambre. Romeo, podría comerse una mesa de madera entera, si no tenía comida en menos de lo que canta un gallo, así que se apresuraron y fueron lo más rápido posible a ese restaurante.  
Al momento de llegar, todos se bajaron de la limosina. Eric entró y arregló con un encargado para conseguir una mesa grande donde todos pudieran sentarse cómodamente.  
Así se hizo. El grupo consiguió mesa, una circular grande donde se sentaron y se acomodaron.

- ¡Wao! - exclamó Yu - Praga está mucho mejor desde la última vez que vinimos.  
Todos asintieron.

Mientras los chicos charlaban y hacían desastres en el restaurante. En un pequeño departamento a tan solo unas cuadras de allí se encontraba una chica, llamada July.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Apresúrate que ya se te hizo tarde - gritó una niña desde el vestíbulo - La niñera ya llegó.

- Ya voy mi cielo, mami se está arreglando - gritó la chica desde su recámara.

Mientras, July buscaba desesperadamente unos pendientes en la cómoda, tiró al suelo, claro, accidentalmente un retrato que hizo un completo estruendo.

- Ahora no - suspiró la muchacha, mientras cogió los aretes y se los colocó.

Ella se agachó, recogió el cuadro o lo que quedaba de el. En el suelo había vidrios esparcidos por todas partes, pero la fotografía quedó intacta.  
July observó la imagen, por un momento sintió un gran agujero en el estómago.  
La niña estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, July se dio cuenta de la presencia de la muchachita la miró y le sonrió.

- Espérame afuera, mi amor, ahora salgo - dijo July sonriendo.

- Está bien, mamá - dijo la niña alejándose.

Ella observó nuevamente el retrato.

- Abril se parece mucho a su padre - afirmó July admirando la foto donde estaba ella y un muchacho.

Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos se enfocaron en un reloj.

- ¡Dios! Ya se me hizo tarde - exclamó July parándose y corriendo hacia la puerta - Abigail, cuídame a mi tesoro y hazme un favor. En mi cuarto hay vidrios rotos en el suelo ¿Los podrías recoger y que Abril no los toque? - dijo July dirigiéndose a la niñera.

- No se preocupe, yo lo hago. Ahora váyase que es tarde - contestó la niñera.

- Si - afirmó July sonriendo - ¿Abril un besito?

Abril se lo dio.

July salió apresurada del departamento directo para coger un taxi para que la llevara rápidamente a su trabajo.  
Ella estaba vestida con una falda negra, de tela, para especificar estaba vestida con el uniforme de trabajo, el uniforme de una camarera.  
No tardó mucho en conseguir transporte, estaba tan desesperada que le gritó al conductor que se apresurara, si no estaba en su trabajo en menos de diez minutos, era mujer muerta, estaría despedida, una más del club de los desempleados.  
El taxista se estacionó frente a un restaurante francés, ella agradeció y se disculpó por el grito, le pagó y entró al local por la puerta trasera.

- Llegas tarde - dijo una chica.

También era mesera, se llamaba Nora.

- Lo sé, es que mi hija salió tarde del colegio y la tuve que ir a buscar no hace mucho - contestó July colocándose un delantal.

- Espero que De La Coure te crea - dijo Nora.

De repente un hombre alto vestido con un esmoquin blanco, con el cabello canoso se dirigió a ellas tosiendo a propósito.

- Llega tarde, señorita Himmler una más y está fuera, pero hay gente que espera que mi pianista estrella salga y dé su espectáculo. Me pregunto ¿Por qué no ha salido? - se preguntó el señor con un acento francés notable.

- Como diga señor - obedeció July caminando hacia una elegante tarima con un piano negro y de cola colocado frente a los consumidores del espléndido restaurante.

July se sentó en la banquilla del piano y sin dudarlo dos veces empezó a tocar.

- ¡Wow! Música y todo, Praga me está gustando cada vez más - comentó Shin viendo a la pianista.

- Se los dije chicos - dijo Eric admirándose en un espejo de bolsillo.

- Toca muy bien - dijo Kiro mientras veía a la chica.  
July tenía frente a su rostro un atril donde estaban las notas de la pieza, ese obstáculo no dejaba ver su rostro.

- ¿Qué te parece Strify? - preguntó Yu tratando de animar a su amigo.

- Toca bien - dijo Sebastian con poco interés.

Cuando July terminó la melodía, todos los presentes aplaudieron.

- Voy a felicitar a la chica, si me disculpan chicos - dijo Eric levantándose de su silla.

Él recorre todas las mesas hasta por fin llegar a la tarima.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó Eric sonriendo.

- Muy bien - contestó July prestándole toda su atención al emisor que le hablaba.

- Tocas muy bien el teclado - aduló Eric.

- Gracias señor, ¿Tiene alguna petición? - dijo July revisando las partituras.

- Si... ¿Se sabe "My Obsession"? - preguntó Eric.

July guardó silencio y luego de unos minutos respondió.

- Si, claro me la sé de memoria - contestó ella con un tono amargo, pero disimulado.

Enseguida se puso a tocarla, Eric regresó a su puesto.

- No te creo Eric, ¿Le pediste que tocara "My Obsession"? - comentó Romeo riendo.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, July había entrado al restaurante a las siete de la noche y casi iban a ser las once, su turno estaba a punto de acabar.  
Luego de una maravillosa interpretación, July se levantó y miró hacia el público.

- No... No, no lo puedo creer - tartamudeo Strify, viendo que su pesadilla, su temor y su miedo se estaban realizando.  
Estaba atónito, sorprendido, maldijo en voz baja. Sintió que la suerte lo traicionó, él pensó que el noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento no podía encontrarla, pero el un por ciento se estaba realizando frente a sus ojos.

- Es ella - susurró Strify, mientras veía a la chica.

- Chicos, vengan vamos a felicitarla - sugirió Eric parándose mientras los demás lo imitaban, todos menos Strify.

- ¿Qué pasa Strify? Levántate vamos a darle nuestro agradecimiento de parte del grupo Cinema Bizarre - dijo Eric.

Strify se paró de mala gana y siguió a los demás que caminaban hacia la muchacha que aun estaba sentada en la tarima acomodando sus cosas, lo que era la partitura.

- Hola de nuevo, te queríamos felicitar de parte del grupo Cinema Bizarre - dijo Eric mientras los muchachos sonreían.

- Muchas gracias - contestó la chica.

July pudo notar que uno de los chicos se estaba ocultado detrás de la multitud y pudo deducir rápidamente quién era.

- Hola Sebastian - dijo ella - Ha pasado tanto tiempo, han pasado siete años ¿no?

Strify sintió un pinchazo en su estómago y no tuvo más remedio que mostrar su rostro.

- July - dijo Strify mostrando madurez.

- Un segundo... ¿Ustedes se conocen? - preguntó Romeo.

- No... Solamente fue un conocido, tal vez en un café - dijo July retirándose.

Ella entró a la cocina y observó a Nora.

- Nora ayúdame a salir de este lugar - dijo July mientras jalaba del brazo a su compañera.

- ¿Qué pasa July? ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó Nora deteniéndola.

- Él está allá fuera, él está allí - dijo July con los ojos casi llorosos.

- Está bien, déjame ir por mi abrigo y nos vamos - dijo Nora.

- Está bien - contestó July soltándola.

Nora corrió a los casilleros cogió su abrigo y regresó donde July.

- Está bien, vámonos - dijo Nora empujando a July hacia la puerta.

Ambas suben en el corola gris de Nora.

Mientras que Nora conducía notó la tensión en July.

- ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó Nora mientras miraba la carretera.

- Solo dijo mi nombre... De seguro le duele verme - contestó July mientras observaba por la ventana del coche.

- Debiste hablar con él - comentó Nora - Sé que todos los días te lamentas por su culpa.

July la ignoró, solo observaba la ventana.

- Mira July estoy igual de sorprendida que viniera al restaurante, y sé cuanto te duele verlo, también se tu larga historia, pero debiste decirle sobre Abril - espetó Nora.

¿Para qué, Nora? ¿Para qué le caiga otro peso encima? Creo que es suficiente que solo me haya encontrado - dijo July algo nerviosa.

- Está bien amiga... ¿Qué tal si te relajas un poco, te vistes bien y vamos a un club? - dijo Nora parando en un semáforo.

- No creo que sea buena idea, además Abril está en casa esperándome - excusó July.

- Está con la niñera, relájate solo necesitas salir y olvidarte de ese idiota - sugirió Nora arrancando el auto.

- Tienes razón, Nora, una vez al año no hace daño - dijo July.

No llegó al departamento de July, estacionó su auto al borde la acerca, ambas entraron al edificio, caminaron en dirección al ascensor y subieron hasta la casa de July.

- Espérame aquí en la sala, Nora, me voy a cambiar y nos vamos - dijo July quitándose los zapatos y tirándolos donde sea.

- Mamá... ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Abril, sentándose en el sillón.

- Mamá va a salir, quédate con Abigail hasta que regrese, ella te va a dar chocolate caliente antes de dormir, como te gusta - dijo July.

- Está bien mamá - afirmó la niña moviendo sus piernitas adelante y hacia atrás.

July fue rápidamente a su recamara, se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario: una camisa negra holgada, unos vaqueros y sus sandalias altas más presentables. Salió muy rápido de arreglarse.

- Ya estoy lista - dijo Himmler saliendo de su habitación.

- Está bien ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Nora.

- Si - afirmó July recogiendo su cartera.

July se despidió de su hija, además le pagó las horas extras a Abigail por quedarse con la niña hasta que ella regresara.

Nora y July bajaron de su departamento y subieron nuevamente al coche gris de Nora.

- ¿Y a dónde me piensas llevar? - preguntó July abrochándose el cinturón.

- Ya verás - dijo Nora con una sonrisa poco común.

Su compañera arrancó el auto y la lleva a un lugar llamado Classic Beat, una discoteca.

- ¿Me trajiste a una discoteca? - preguntó irónicamente July emitiendo una risa.

- Así es, ¿Estás lista para tomarte una buena noche? - contestó Nora apagando el auto.

- Creo que sí - dijo Himmler desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Ambas salieron del coche y entraron a la disco, habían muchas personas, jóvenes y adultos, todos bailaban o se encontraban sentadas en sus mesas bebiendo un poco.

- Bueno, he nos aquí - dijo Nora frente a la puerta de la disco.

Ellas tomaron una mesa muy cerca de la barra de bebidas, mientras veían a la muchedumbre bailar, al parecer era una fiesta carnavalera todos los presentes poseían máscaras, el personal del lugar las estaba entregando y Nora y July no fueron la excepción.

- Gracias - dijo July al recibir una máscara de cartón.

Nora se rió de Himmler algo cínica.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó July algo confundida.

- Pareces un ángel caído del cielo, eres demasiado buena amiga - dijo Nora tomando su máscara y colocándosela en su rostro.

- ¡Mentira! - exclamó July mientras también se colocaba su máscara.

- ¿Cómo me veo? - divago Nora.

- Te ves bien - afirmó July.

- Bueno con respecto a ti, quiero que saques esa diablita que llevas dentro, que te olvides de todo y de todos. July, mira la pista está repleta de hombres, quiero que te olvides de todas tus preocupaciones, que te olvides de tu vida real y que re saques de la cabeza a Sebastian - Dijo Nora mientras llamaba a un camarero.

Un muchacho se acercó.

- Díganme señoritas ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? - preguntó el muchacho.

- Quiero dos whiskys bien cargados - dijo Nora mientras observaba a su amiga.

- No, para mi no - July negó la orden.

- También uno para ella - dijo Nora nuevamente contradiciéndola - ¿Qué pasa, July? diviértete olvídate de las consecuencias.

July solo asintió con la cabeza.  
De repente un muchacho alto, de camiseta pegada al cuerpo que relucía una atlética figura se acercó a ellas.

- Señorita ¿Quiere bailar conmigo? - preguntó el muchacho mientras sostenía la mano de Cloud, de Nora.

- Claro - dijo Nora parándose - ¡Anda, July, anímate a baila!

- No ahora. Tal vez más tarde - dijo July recibiendo las bebidas.

- Como quieras - finalizó Nora yéndose con el muchacho.

July se quedó sentada en la mesa, tomando su whisky mientras miraba como los demás bailaban.  
Un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños que relucían bastante por la máscara se sentó en la mesa donde estaba July.

- Hola ¿Quieres bailar? - preguntó el chico con una voz dulce, muy diferente al chico que se dirigió a Nora.

Este muchacho era algo más... misterioso, tenía un buen vestido de coctel, un esmoquin negro, parecía un muchacho muy importante.

- Claro ¿Por qué no? - contestó July sonriendo.

El chico le sonríe igual, ella siente una presencia tan viril desde que aquel muchacho se sentó a su lado, era alto, apuesto y dulce.

La gente en el local continuaba bailando y gozando lo que restaba de la noche. July junto a el muchacho quien la había sacado a bailar, salieron del escandaloso lugar hacia el auto del chico que estaba aparcado en el enorme estacionamiento de la discoteca.

Ellos conversaban de cualquier cosa, como unos niños en el jardín de infantes. July estaba completamente segura de que el joven no tenía nada malo en mente, ya que el ambiente estaba pacífico y no había demostrado ni un solo movimiento o señal de lujuria.

- Bueno háblame de ti - dijo July quitándose la máscara esperando una reacción de su acompañante.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - dijo el muchacho riendo - Estoy en un auto, en un estacionamiento, con una bella señorita acompañándome, no sé que más decirte, mi vida no es tan interesante como muchos creen.

- ¿Muchos? - preguntó ella.

- Sí, muchos - afirmó él quitándose la máscara.

July quedó estática, como una estatua, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ella estaba sorprendida, casi boquiabierta, pero pudo controlar su tan repentina sorpresa.  
Tenía a Bill Kaulitz frente a ella, el mayor rival de Cinema Bizarre y por consiguiente de Sebastian, tenía al vocalista de la más famosa banda de toda Alemania e incluso de Europa.

- Supongo, que no todos somos iguales y que podemos pensar diferente... Bill - contestó July.

- Sí, lo sé - dijo, Bill, mirando al cristal delantero del auto, que por cierto estaba todo empañado por el frío.

July se acercó hacia a él y volteó a ver al mismo punto que, Bill observaba.

- ¿Qué miras? - preguntó July observando el vidrio también.

- Un estacionamiento lleno de autos - contestó Bill riendo.

Kaulitz volteó hacia July, la miró a los ojos, se sintió perdido en ellos, en aquellos ojos petroleros, aquellos hermosos ojos azabaches, se acercó quedando solo centímetros entre ellos, mientras sus miradas seguían unidas, ambos embelezados, Bill conectó sus labios a los de ella.  
Su beso fue profundo y apasionado, las manos de Bill hallaron la cintura de July, fue un momento mágico, un romántico momento.  
Ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y abrieron nuevamente los ojos.

- Gracias - mencionó Bill, mientras enderezaba su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó July mirándolo.

- Por darme a entender de que todas las personas no son iguales - contestó Bill.

Bill se ofreció a llevarla a su residencia. July mientras que Bill prestaba su atención a la carretera aprovechó en llamar a Nora y comunicarle que estaba en camino a su hogar.

- Está bien Nora estoy casi llegando. Hablamos mañana - dijo July mientras colgaba la llamada.

Bill parecía muy tenso, no dejaba de mirar el camino y apretaba con frecuencia el volante.

- ¿Bill, te sucede algo? - preguntó July notando la tensión en su rostro.

- No nada - contestó Bill - Es que no entiendo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? - preguntó July algo confundida.

- No entiendo como alguien tan hermosa como tú, estuviese sola en un lugar, como una discoteca. No logro comprender - dijo Bill sonriendo.

- De hecho, no soy de salir mucho a lugares así, yo soy más tranquila. Solo digo que fui solamente a acompañar a mi amiga Nora, solamente - contestó July.

- Claro - afirmó él riendo.

July supo lo sarcástico que estaba siendo y a pesar de su sarcasmo notó aún su tensión y su forma de mover los músculos y no quedó convencida de la respuesta que Bill le había dado.

- ¿Ahora si? - dijo July - ¿Me vas a contar lo que te sucede?

- No es nada, son cosas del trabajo, no es nada con importancia - contestó Bill estacionando el auto.

Ya habían llegado al edificio donde July vivía, ella desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó para agarrar su cartera.

- Gracias Bill - dijo July abriendo la puerta.

- Espera July - dijo Bill agarrándola del hombro - Quisiera verte de nuevo.

July sonrió algo tímida.

- Búscame en el restaurante De La Coure a las ocho de la noche - dijo July.

Ella se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta del edificio, aún no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, subió a su habitación totalmente sorprendida.  
Abril estaba dormido al igual que la niñera, Abigail, ella hizo lo mismo ya que mañana sería un día ocupado, como todos los demás.

Al día siguiente, July se levantó muy temprano, tenía un día bastante pesado, debía llevar a Abril al colegio, hacer el súper mercado ya que la comida se estaba agotando y muchísimas cosas más.  
Ella se despertó justo a las siete de la mañana y enseguida fue a despertar a su hija.

- Mi amor. Ya es hora de levantarse - dijo July besando a su hija en su rosada mejilla.

Abril despertó despacio y sonrió.  
July fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. En unos momentos la niñera entró por la puerta de la cocina, aún media dormida.

- No debería estar haciendo el desayuno, debería estar arreglándose, déjeme el trabajo a mi - dijo Abigail cogiendo la sartén y la espátula.

- Gracias Abigail - dijo July corriendo hacia su habitación.

- No se preocupe, es mi trabajo - susurró Abigail hablando con sí misma.

July entró al baño lo más rápido posible, se duchó velozmente. Al salir de la ducha, totalmente empapada con tan solo una toalla blanca rodeándole su delgado cuerpo y mientras sus azabaches cabellos caían en sus hombros. Aun caminado hacia el espejo del baño se miró y observó su rostro, observó su piel trigueña y sus ojos negros cansados de llorar, se miró por varios minutos, pero mirarse no le bastaba quería verse, quería verse feliz, por el simple hecho de ver aquellos rojizos ojos, esa imagen en el reflejo del espejo de borraba, se desaparecía.  
Unas manitos tocaron la puerta.

- ¡Mamá apresúrate, se nos hace tarde! - exclamó Abril, ya lista.

- Está bien mi cielo - contestó July caminando a paso veloz a su habitación.

July se alistó muy rápido, consiguió unos vaqueros y un suéter, el más holgado y sus zapatillas. Luego de cambiarse caminó hacia la cocina allí encontró a Abigail y a Abril desayunando. Ella agarró su taza y sirvió café en ella, tragó bastante ya que Abril estaba a punto de acabar.  
July se despidió de la niñera y bajó hasta salir a las afueras del edificio, por suerte, consiguieron un taxi que las llevó al colegio de Abril.  
Era tarde, Abril estaba muy retrasada.  
July al momento de llegar pagó al taxista y bajó rápido para que no regañaran a Abril tan fuertemente, como lo hacía la profesora de su salón.  
July se acercó a la puerta del salón de Abril se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, la niña entró caminando y diciendo "Buenos días"  
Al momento de retirarse la profesora la detuvo.

- ¿Usted es la madre de Abril Himmler? - preguntó la profesora viendo a July de la cabeza a los pies.

- Si soy yo... ¿Hay algún problema, profesora? - preguntó July.

- Creo que debemos hablar - dijo la profesora saliendo del salón.

July viendo la reacción de la profesora se empezó a preocupar.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Abril está bien? - preguntó July algo desesperada.

- Bueno, usted ya debe saber el gran talento que tiene Abril - comentó la profesora.

- ¿Talento? - preguntó July confundida.

- Sí. Abril tiene una buena voz, canta maravilloso - dijo la profesora con un tono de voz exaltado.

July pensó en ese momento.

"Es maravilloso saber eso. Llevó más de ocho años viviendo con mi hija y hasta ahora me entero de que Abril canta. Me imagino su voz, tan dulce y seductora como la de su padre.  
Cada parte, cada poro de Abril es idéntico a él, es el único recuerdo feliz de su padre... el único feliz de su amarga e infeliz existencia."

- ¡Wao! Me he quedado sin palabras, profesora - contestó July.

- Profesora Richelle Meyer - dijo la educadora extendiéndole la mano.

- Mucho gusto, July Himmler - July aceptó el saludo con un apretón de manos - Pero profesora, aún no entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema?

La profesora acomodó sus anteojos y su vestido.

- Ambas sabemos que Abril es huérfana del lado paternal - dijo la profesora.

- Si - afirmó July algo antipática.

- Mis demás alumnos no son muy considerados con su hija, se burlan de su falta de atención paternal que ha llevado a que la niña busque cosas referentes a su padre - dijo la profesora Meyer - ¿Usted le habla de su padre?

- De hecho, no señora - dijo July con una voz amarga.

- Pues debería, la niña tan solo tiene ocho años y seguirá creciendo, no por siempre le ocultará la verdad - dijo la profesora abriendo la puerta de salón - Fue un gusto señora.

La profesora cerró la puerta dejando a July con la palabra aún en su boca. July se sintió decepcionada por lo que estaba causándole a su hija, era muy egoísta no contarle absolutamente nada de su padre, la profesora tenía la razón, pero para ella iba ser muy difícil revivir el pasado que en su mente ya había sido superado.

Ella salió de ese lugar, sintió en su rostro una fuerte brisa muy helada, se sentó en una parada de autobuses que estaba cerca de allí.  
Tenía la cabeza revuelta en millones de preguntas y en millones de posibles respuestas ¿Cómo le diría a él que tiene una hija? ¿Cómo le diría a su hija que su padre no sabe de ella? ¿Cómo le diría que él no va a regresar jamás?  
Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, una lágrima que posiblemente valga poco, ella solamente fue una más, una con mucha mala suerte, él ya la habrá olvidado junto con su pasado.  
Sintió un enorme remordimiento contra él, para July era muy difícil olvidarlo... Olvidar como la miraba, como le sonreía, como la besaba.  
Un taxi pasó por aquella parada, tocó su trompeta, ese ruido la despertó. Ella subió al auto y se acomodó.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó el taxista.

- Al restaurante De La Cuore - dijo July mientras miraba la ventana.

El coche arrancó y aceleró, en treinta minutos ya estaba en la entrada del restaurante.  
Pensaba constantemente, por todo el camino: "Mi vida es un cuento de hadas, como la cenicienta, pero sin un final feliz. Tenía dos empleos en el mismo restaurante, de día era mesera y de noche era una estrella.  
Todas las noches siento, como si viviera un sueño, pero al ser las doce todo se apaga, todo se vuelve humo.  
Yo siempre disfruto de los aplausos, esa ovación que me hacía sentir muy bien, me sentía liberada cada vez que tocaba frente a alguien, eso hacía todas las noches junto a un piano y un micrófono, siempre recordando la primera vez que Sebastian me miró con dulzura, cuando me hizo creer que podía cumplir mis sueños, vivir en los sueños, ese lema que Strify usaba hizo nacer una nueva esperanza en mi interior, pero esa llama de ilusión fue apagada, destruida y alejada por el mismo creador, que en mi cuento era él el rey quien cuidaba del reino, pero muy pronto descubrí que mi rey era un monstruo, un destructor de sueños, un patán, simplemente nadie."  
Cuando ella llegó al restaurante pagó su viaje y bajó del auto. Miró fijamente el letrero del local, reprimió un sollozo y entró.  
Allí vio a Nora, parecía que acababa de llegar, July se dirigió hacia ella.

- Hola - dijo July.

- Hola ¿Cómo estas? - dijo Nora dejando sus cosas en el casillero.

- Bien - contestó July mientras hacía lo mismo que Nora.

- ¿Y?... ¿Me vas a decir que pasó anoche? Me dejaste con la intriga - dijo Nora mientras reía.

July la imitó.

- ¿Quién era el tipo? ¿Cómo la pasaste? ¿Te divertiste? - preguntó Nora muy emocionada.

- Era muy dulce, cortés, simplemente era perfecto... Solo charlamos, era tan lindo - contestó July con un rostro embelezado.

Nora la empujó.

- Su nombre - dijo Nora mientras se ponía su delantal.

- Bill Kaulitz - dijo July mientras dejaba su celular en el casillero ya que De La Cuore no permitía celulares.

Nora dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró.

- ¡¿Bill qué? - exclamó Nora fuertemente.

- Kaulitz - repitió July.

- ¿Por qué siempre te dejo las uvas más buenas? - rió Nora.

July la imitó, tratando de entender el comentario.

July colocó su delantal y su ridículo uniforme de camarera.  
Aquel vestido la hacía sentir, como una payasa, sin decir que se sentía una idiota usando esa ropa.  
El vestuario era de color rosado pálido, el traje le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía un cuello ancho, como si fuera una camisa y el delantal era rojo vino con un tejido dorado que decía "De La Cuore" la marca del restaurante.  
En su mano tenía tres carpetas de menú, ella observó entrar a un señor, de mayor edad con cabello canoso y viendo su ropa parecía una persona realmente importante.  
Ella se acercó al desconocido y saludó con un "Buenos días, aquí está el menú. Si ya tienen su orden me la comunican y yo con gusto les atenderé"  
El señor miró la carpeta, pero gruñó de enfado.

- Esto es estresante. No entiendo ni una palabra ¡Como pude creerle a Ken, esto es humillante! - dijo el cliente cerrando furiosamente la carpeta de menú.

- Yo podría recomendarle algo, pero no sé si tenga mucha o poca hambre - comentó July.

- Muchas gracias, preciosa, pero no, prefiero un café negro, no tengo mucha hambre, pero gracias- contestó el señor.

July sonrió y se retiró.  
Esas reacciones por parte de la clientela era lo habitual, mucha gente venía a comer a este restaurante cinco estrellas, simplemente por apariencias. La mayoría de las personas que comían en este lugar o pedían el platillo más barato o el más caro.  
Ella misma preparó el café, le echó una cantidad moderada de azúcar, ya que el señor era de una edad algo avanzada y podría ser diabético y era mejor no arriesgarse que De La Cuore para acortar el nombre del dueño, Patrick, se diera cuenta que el cliente estuviese insatisfecho.  
Caminó con la bandeja en la mano. Sobre aquel azafate estaba una taza blanca, con unos panecillos que venían como cortesía de la casa y una cucharita envuelta en una servilleta de tela rojiza.

- Aquí tiene, señor, su pedido - dijo July colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

- Gracias - contestó el señor tomando un panecillo.

July se retiró y observó lo vacío que se encontraba el local. Por el día, siempre era así. Solo personas como tiempo manejable desayunaban, pero lo normal es que solo pidieran café para llevar.  
Al medio día, estaba más lleno. La gente de empresas cercanas o turistas venían y comían su almuerzo, pero nada comparado a la cena.  
Muchas parejas venían a celebrar su aniversario, otras familias festejaban cumpleaños y otras simplemente cenaban.  
La hora del almuerzo llegó. El restaurante estaba algo lleno. Nora y July atendían junto a las demás que tenían turno.  
Por suerte, Nora y July terminaban turno a la una, para regresar a las siete de la noche para su presentación.  
Al sonar la alarma de Nora, ella supo que era la una en punto. Cogió su cartera y su celular que estaba puesto en el casillero.

- ¿July, quieres almorzar conmigo? - preguntó Nora - ¿O tienes otra cita?

July rió.

- No. Claro que almorzaré contigo - dijo July recogiendo sus cosas.

Ambas entraron en la corola de Nora y fueron a un restaurante más barato que De La Coure. Fueron donde diariamente comían, fueron a Penelope's restaurant.  
Comida de cualquier tipo, pero era famoso aquella fondita por sus empanadas rellena de queso argentino y por sus perros calientes con salchichas importadas de Brasil.  
Nora y July se sientan en una mesa cerca de la ventana, pidieron su comida y luego se pusieron a charlar esperando la llegada de su almuerzo.

- Hoy fui al colegio de mi hija - dijo July.

- ¿Ah si? ¿No vas todos los días? - preguntó Nora.

- Sí - contestó July - Pero hoy hablé con la profesora Meyer, la maestra de Abril.

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué Abril se comportaba mal? No te preocupes July, tu hijita es un ángel caído del cielo, como tú - contestó Nora.

- No, Nora eso no va al caso - replicó July - Me habló sobre el talento de Abril. Mi hija canta bien según lo que entendí.

- Es normal July. Tú cantas y cantas hermoso, como crees que tu hija va a cantar feo ¿Cómo no te vas a dar cuenta? ¡Eso viene de familia! - exclamó Nora.

- Me recordó a su padre, Nora - dijo July - él canta bello también.

- Eso lo sé, July, es famoso y con mucho dinero - dijo Nora.

- También me comentó, que Abril esta algo apartada del grupo por no tener papá. Ya que muchos de sus compañeros citan las maravillas que sus padres hacen por ellos. Los sacan a pasear, a jugar fútbol o simplemente ven una película juntos en la comodidad sus casas, mientras que Abril tiende a buscar cosas referidas a su padre para no quedarse atrás, para no ser apartada. La profesora me recomendó hablarle a mi hija sobre su padre, decirle la verdad, pero ¿Cómo? - cuestionó July.

- Simple July. Solo exprésale lo que sientes, debe ser duro citar algo tan hundido en el pasado, pero ¿Sabes qué? La profesora Meyer tiene razón, no le puedes ocultar toda la vida la verdad. En algún momento se tendrá que enterar - dijo Nora.

- Lo sé, lo sé - meditó July - Tal vez mañana se lo diga, hoy no puedo estaré ocupada.

- ¿En el restaurante? ¿O en algo interesante? - sonrió Nora con picardía.

- En ambas. Bill vendrá al restaurante esta noche, tal vez pase algo o simplemente me salude como un buen hombre - dijo July.

- ¡Yo quiero que pase algo! - exclamó Nora - Él es el muchacho indicado, el que estabas esperando July, él te hará olvidar a Sebastian.

July suspiró.

- Ojala sea cierto - dijo July.

La comida llegó a su mesa, comieron y bebieron. Pagaron la cuenta luego de terminar y regresaron al auto, donde continuaron hablando y pronosticando los posibles acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir esa noche.

July fue al supermercado más cercano junto a Nora, compró poco, pero adquirió lo que realmente era necesario.  
Después, Nora la dejó en su apartamento y allí desempacó los cartuchos llenos de alimentos y de más cosas.  
Luego se recostó en su sofá y prendió el televisor, buscó cualquier canal, pero lo que realmente quería era ver era a Sebastian, aun que solo fuera por televisión, quería ser masoquista, quería verlo.

- Aquí en Praga, los jóvenes hacen fila para entrar al Letná Milady Horákové. Muchachos de toda Europa están aquí, han acampado fuera de este gran lugar solo para ir a uno de los maravillosos concierto que esta agrupación alemana suele brindar, hoy a las nueve y media empezarán a entrar y los muchachos de la banda de Cinema Bizarre empezarán su concierto exactamente a las diez en punto - dijo una reportera.

July apagó el televisor molesta. Revisó su agenda, hoy a las ocho vería a Bill en el restaurante, ojala y le ayude a solucionar sus problemas personales, que de una vez por todas supere a Sebastian.  
La noche llegó, fue a buscar a Abril y regresó al trabajo en el restaurante, ya allí en el local se colocó enseguida en el piano y comenzó a tocar. Esa noche era un tanto regular no había mucha clientela, solo algunos cuantos que la veían tocar.  
Al terminar una canción muy vieja de la agrupación The Beathles observó entrar un chico alto, de cabellera negra, delgado y de pálido aspecto; este se sentó en una mesa del fondo. Ella sonrió desde la tarima y siguió su espectáculo.  
Cuando terminó su presentación, agradeció al público y bajó de la tarima. En seguida recurrió al chico sentado en la mesa de la esquina.

- ¡Estas aquí! - exclamó July.

- No me podía perder esto, fue mejor de lo que imaginé. Eres sorprendente, cantas hermoso y ni se diga tu destreza con el teclado - dijo Bill levantándose - ¿Ya terminaste tu turno?

- Si... ¿Por?... ¿Tienes algo en mente? - contestó July mirándolo con picardía.

- Bueno sí, tenía pensado cenar, pero creo que no puedo invitarte aquí - rió Bill.

July rió junto a él.

- ¿Qué tal si me acompañas? Voy a estar con la banda, estamos viendo la tarima de nuestro nuevo _Tour "Homanoid City" _es mejor que comer aquí - sugirió Bill.

- Me encantaría - contestó July.

July fue nuevamente a los casilleros, recogió sus cosas y se fue con Bill. Al salir del restaurante ambos caminaron a un BMW blanco estacionado al frente del local.  
Bill ayudó a July a subir y luego se montó él.  
En el caminó pasaron por el estadio donde Cinema tenía su concierto, estaba llenísimo, los gritos se escuchaban y las luces alumbraban casi toda la cuadra.

- ¡Que egocéntricos! - exclamó Bill observando el estadio - Son todas unas divas... ¡Un concierto, primero que todo no se inicia tan tarde! ¡Segundo, por iniciar tan tarde los vecinos los demandarán por fiesteros!

July rió.

- ¿No te agradan? - preguntó July.

- Podría, si ellos no quisieran ser el centro de atención. Ambas bandas fuimos a una fiesta en Hamburgo, donde tuvimos que relacionarnos, aun que no queríamos. Los integrantes de Cinema Bizarre algunos caen al clavo, son chéveres, no son problemáticos, pero el cantante... es horrible, en el sentido de que debes tenerle mucha paciencia para poder tratarlo, él no soporta la competencia y trata a toda costa de hundirme a mí y a mi banda - dijo Bill.

July calló.

- Pero debo aceptar que tocan muy bien - dijo Bill - ¿Nunca has ido a sus conciertos?

- No... - contestó July cortante.

- Ellos son muy detallistas. Tienen lema, ícono, son bastante extremos, pero es comprensible - dijo Bill - Soy amigo de un par de ellos, de Shin y de Kiro. Ellos son lo máximo, deberías conocerlos, si quieres te los presento.

- No gracias - dijo July rápidamente.

- ¿Qué?... Me vas a decir que no te gusta - dijo Bill riendo - Si no quieres no hay problema, solo digo van a estar en Praga solamente un mes, así que pensé por qué no presentártelos.

- Bueno si tú lo deseas está bien, es una buena oportunidad - mintió July.

Bill sonrió.  
No tardaron mucho en llegar al otro estadio más famoso de Praga. Bill ayudó nuevamente a July a bajar, entraron al gran estadio.

- ¡Chicos! - gritó Bill.

Un muchacho de cabello duro, con ojos color avellana y muy parecido a Bill se acercó.

- Hermano, hermano, hermano... Te dejé solo por una hora y mira que me traes, un obsequio, no debiste... - dijo el hermano de Bill haciendo muecas.

- ¡Tom deja la payasada! - exclamó Bill riendo - Ella es July, la chica de la que te hablé.

Tom la observó de pies a cabeza, hizo caras de evaluación y de afirmación.

- Te ganaste un diez hermano. Lastima que te dejé esta para ti - rió Tom.

Bill lo empujó tratando de omitir el sarcástico y ridículo comentario de su hermano.

- ¿Y los demás? - preguntó Bill.

- Bueno Georg fue por unas cervezas y bueno Gustav... Gustav estaba jugando a las escondidillas conmigo... creo que lo dejé esperando - dijo Tom.

- ¡Ustedes no tienen nada bueno que hacer! - exclamó Bill.

- David nos dejó aquí, fue por Jena quien nos iba a mostrar tus diseños y eso... Para que te vistas... Y bueno... eso... - dijo Tom entrecortado tratando de hacer énfasis en cada frase.

- Creo que deberíamos buscar a Gustav. Pobrecito debe estar creyendo que encontró el mejor lugar para escapar de sus fans, pero ¿sabes qué July? - dijo Bill mirando a su acompañante femenina - Las fans siempre te encuentran, siempre.

- Es algo extraño... Te puedes esconder hasta debajo de la tierra y ellas te encuentran... Tienen como un sexto sentido o algo así - dijo Tom rascándose la cabeza.

July asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Buscaron a Gustav que estaba escondido debajo de unos tambores colocados en el backstage. Cuando el muchacho de gafas vio a Bill se levantó y lo saludó.

- Te tardaste - dijo Gustav - Casi es la una.

Gustav notó la presencia de July minutos más tarde.

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Gustav dulce y cortésmente.

- Soy July - dijo ella extendiéndole la mano.

- La futura novia de Bill - susurró Tom entre tos falsa.

Bill escuchó al igual que July, el hermano menor reaccionó dándole un codazo a su gemelo.

- Ah... Mucho gusto - dijo Gustav comprendiendo cada indirecta.

En ese momento entró Georg con una caja de cerveza y una bolsa de hielo.

- ¡Llegué junto con la diversión! - exclamó Georg - ¡Parranda!

Tom abrazó a Georg.

- Eres un ángel Georg... Estoy enamorado - dijo Tom.

La reacción del bajista fue alejarse lo más lejos posible del extrovertido guitarrista.

- ¡Ah! Georg, te presento a July una amiga - dijo Bill presentando a July.

- Su novia - volvió Tom a toser.

Georg lo miró y rió.

- Mucho gusto Georg - dijo el bajista extendiendo su mano.

- July - dijo ella aceptando el apretón de manos.

- Bueno - interrumpió Gustav - ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos y nos relajamos y tomamos un par de cervezas, ah?

- Por mi empecemos, muero de sed - dijo Tom quitándole la caja de cervezas a Georg.

- ¡OH! - exclamó Georg - ¡Impaciente!

- Siempre - afirmó Tom tomando el comentario como algo divertido.

Todos los miembros de la banda Tokio Hotel, junto con July fueron a las gradas más altas del estadio y repartieron en vasos desechables el licor.

- ¿Vives aquí? - preguntó Gustav tratando de romper el hielo.

- Si - contestó July.

- No te tienes que sentir apenada, no mordemos... No ahora... Por lo menos yo no estoy de humor... Estoy tomando mi cerveza... Tal vez en otro momento - dijo Tom.

July rió.

- Bill, deberías traerla al concierto, por lo menos es alguien agradable - dijo Georg mirando a July.

- Es cierto - afirmó Gustav.

- Bueno... ¿July, quieres ir a nuestro concierto? Es el sábado por la noche... Bueno... No tan noche, como el de Cinema. Empieza a las seis y pues el grupo y yo queremos que nos acompañes en el backstage y en el after party que será cuando concluya el concierto - dijo Bill.

- Me encantaría - sonrió July.

July no tardó mucho, ya que era algo tarde. Tomó solo un vaso de cerveza para no ser descortés, se retiró con Bill, quien la condujo a su casa. Allí se despidió.  
Bill le recordó lo del concierto y ella afirmó que iba estar allí.

July llegó a su habitación rendida, como todos los días, pero con una sonrisa en su labios, algo extracurricular. Estar con los Tokio le había hecho bien, eran agradables y muy divertidos, junto a ellos uno no podía aburrirse, ni mucho menos dormirse, por más que quisiera, simplemente eran lo máximo.

Ella se tumbó en su cama y se quedó dormida, no se quitó la ropa, durmió así mismo como estaba, el sueño la tenía agobiada y mañana sería otro día.

Justo a las siete el despertador sonó, July hizo la misma rutina del día anterior. Bañarse, desayunar, pagarle a la niñera, que prácticamente vivía con ella y su hija, llevar a Abril al colegio y regresar a De La Cuore.

Al momento de entrar vio a Nora, siempre puntual, ya vestida y sentada en un banquillo esperando a que July apareciera.

- Llegaste por fin... Me mataba la curiosidad - dijo Nora levantándose enseguida - ¡Dime! ¿Qué pasó ayer?

July rió, dejó su cartera en el casillero y miró a su amiga.

- Me llevó con la banda. Conocí a Tokio Hotel en persona - dijo July - me invitó a su concierto del sábado.

- ¡Ah! - gritó Nora de alegría - ¿Viste a Tom?

- Ah, si - afirmó July - es muy gracioso y demasiado hiperactivo.

- ¡Que emoción! - exclamó Nora, saltando.

- Nora cálmate - dijo July riendo - Estaba pensando llevar a alguien conmigo al concierto.

July quedó pensativa esperando alguna reacción de su compañera.

- ¡Llévame, llévame a mi! - brincó Nora.

- Está bien ¿A quién más iba a llevar? - preguntó July.

Ambas rieron.

- ¿Nora, te gusta alguien de esa banda, verdad? sino no hubieras saltado, siempre pensé que no te gustaban esas banditas de jóvenes locos - dijo July tratando de investigar.

- Pues si, me gusta Tom... ¿Y qué? - dijo Nora desinteresada.

- Solo quería saber - dijo July tragándose la risa.

- ¿Y qué más? Eso fue todo, te presentó a sus amigos y ya - dijo Nora - ¿Nada interesante?

- No lo sé - dijo July bajando la cabeza - Su hermano me llamaba su novia, o sea que tenía en mente que estaba saliendo con alguien, creo que presentarme a la banda fue como presentarme a su familia.

- ¡Quiero que pase algo! - espetó Nora haciéndose la enojada - Si ese chico no te dice algo, juro que lo mato, pero a besos, porque supondré que te dormiste y no aprovechaste.

July la empujó riendo.

En un hotel cerca del estadio donde hubo un completo estruendo estaban los chicos de Cinema Bizarre ya levantados, desayunando en el restaurante interno del hotel.

- Strify, habla amigo - dijo Kiro.

- Déjalo, esta amargado - contestó Romeo.

- No es eso, solo es que no me siento bien. Se los había dicho antes de venir, pero ustedes son muy necios - dijo Strify.

Su celular sonó.

- ¡Uy! Es Loretta ¡Cállense! No hagan ruido - dijo Yu tratando de enfatizar que la novia de Strify estaba llamando.

Strify torció los ojos y contestó.

- Hola amor - dijo Strify.

- Mi Tify ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea - te vi por la televisión, magnífica entrevista, me conmoviste.

Strify agachó la cabeza, odiaba que le llamaran Tify.

- Gracias Lore, si todos los del programa fueron muy chévere con nosotros, que más podría brindarles - contestó Sebastian.

- Ya quiero que mi avión aterrice, estoy en medio camino, ya quiero verte - dijo Loretta.

- Iré por ti, me tiras una perdida cuando vas llegando y yo arranco a buscarte - dijo Strify.

- Que lindo - suspiró Lore - Está bien yo te marco. Ahora te dejo, supongo que estás desayunando ¿No dormilón?

Sebastian rió.

- Nos vemos ahora - dijo él.

- Adiós - colgó la chica.

Jack cerró su teléfono y lo volvió a guardar.

- ¿Viene para acá? - preguntó Shin.

- Si - sonrió tontamente Strify.

- ¡Ya nos arruinó la gira! - exclamó Romeo.

- ¡Hey! - dijo Strify empujando a Romeo- es mi novia, ten más cuidado.

- Cierto, recordemos que es la prometida de nuestro Tify - dijo Yu haciendo caritas de bebé.

- No me vuelvas a llamar Tify ¡Lo odio! - enfatizó Sebastian en la última frase.

- Entonces, ella te dice así - afirmó Romeo.

- Si, pero ella es ella y ustedes son ustedes - comparó Jack.

- No quiero verla - suspiró Shin - a puesto que querrá llevarte a comprarte cosas ridículas, como un peluche, o tal vez te lleve a comer a Children's World.

Todos rieron menos Strify.

- No se burlen. Puede que sea muy exagerada, pero es tierna y además es linda... ¡Por eso, me tienen envidia! - dijo Strify tratando de consolarse.

- Ni en sueños - dijo Shin - Yo soy feliz con Darcy, ella es ideal para mí.

- Yo tampoco - dijo Yu - Yo ando en busca de otra... más... como yo.

- ¿Y tú, Kiro? - preguntó Strify.

- No, no más esperando a alguien - dijo Kiro desinteresadamente.

Para ser sinceros, Kiro estaba muy enamorado de Loretta, pero ella prefirió a su amigo Sebastian que a él, así que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse callado y amarla en silencio, porque ella nunca se enteró.

La mayoría de los chicos del grupo no les agradaba Loretta, no porque fuera fea o divertida, era porque tomaba demasiado enserio su relación, hasta tal punto que Sebastian le tuvo que proponerle matrimonio. Ella era muy posesiva y arrogante, por ser de padres muy ricos, además de ser una gran modelo en Alemania, era muy egocéntrica.

Para entrar en detalles, era alta casi del tamaño de Sebastian, tenía el cabello castaño con mechas rubias, sus ojos eran azulados con toques grisáceos y su cuerpo era escultural, era muy bella.

- ¿Romeo, y Sue? - preguntó Kiro tratando de divagar y cambiar el tema.

- Está visitando la casa de sus padres en Londres, la extraño quiero que esté conmigo - dijo Romeo observando su plato vacío.

- Si, Romeo... Ya te lo comiste todo - dijo Yu riendo.

- ¡No chicos! Adivinen quien me llamó ayer - dijo Shin.

- ¿Quién? - preguntaron todos.

- ¡Luminor! - exclamó Shin.

- Ese... - dijo Romeo torciendo los ojos.

- Tranquilo Romeo lo que te voy a decir va ser peor - dijo Shin dándole unas cuantas palmadas.

- ¿Qué? - contestó rápidamente Romeo enderezando su cuerpo y pelando los ojos como botellas.

- Luminor está en Alemania, y me dijo que dentro de un par de días viajaría a Praga a visitarnos y ver los conciertos - dijo Shin.

- ¡Qué bien! - exclamó Romeo sarcásticamente.

- Es una buena noticia - dijo Kiro.

- Si, hace ya dos meses que no lo vemos. Estaba de vacaciones, pero... ¡Ya regresó! - dijo Yu muy feliz.

- ¡Si! - volvió a exclamar Shin.

- Espero que Loretta no traiga mucho equipaje - dijo Strify hablando con él mismo.

Kiro lo golpeó en la cabeza, él estaba sentado al lado de Sebastian.

- ¿Qué? - gruñó Strify.

- Para de hablar de ella, estamos en otro tema. Luminor vendrá a visitarnos - dijo Kiro.

- Si ya lo oí - contestó Strify sin importarle lo sucedido.

Jack volvió a coger su celular y empezó a escribir. Kiro se lo arrebató y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

- Has estado pegado al teléfono toda la noche - regañó Kiro.

- ¡Está bien, mamá! - bromeó Jack.

- ¿Estás bien, Kiro? Andas muy regañón - preguntó Shin.

- Es que no sabes lo que es dormir junto a este - dijo Kiro señalando a Strify - Es horrible. Por ejemplo: a mi me gusta conversar sobre los conciertos y sobre las fans antes de dormir y este... (Observó Kiro a Strify con enfado) está todo el tiempo pegado al teléfono que uno dice... ¡¿Hasta cuándo?

- ¡Uf! Suerte que yo duermo con Shin - dijo Yu con cara de consolación - Él no tiene nada que ver con nadie, él simplemente llega y se tira a la cama y bueno... se queda dormido, el único y diminuto detalle es que... Ronca como cabra.

Shin lo miró y reaccionó con una mueca.

- Yo dormía bien... Si dormía, ya que mencionaste a ese alien - dijo Romeo refiriéndose a Luminor - Ahora tendré que dormir con él...

- ¿Kiro, podrías mudarte al cuarto de Yu? Hay otra cama allí - dijo Jack en tono de orden - Loretta vendrá y quiero que duerma cómoda.

- ¿Qué Strify? ¿Te revuelcas mucho? - preguntó Romeo - Pensé que ya dormían en la misma cama.

- Pues se podría decir que si, pero dormir con Loretta mientras alguien en el mismo cuarto está observándonos eso es otra cosa - excusó Strify.

- ¡Ay, por favor! - exclamó Kiro.

- Es incómodo - dijo Sebastian.

- ¿Y por eso tengo que dormir como un perro? - preguntó Kiro.

- No... Bueno si no te sientes cómodo, dormiré con Loretta... ¡¿Eso querías escuchar? - preguntó Jack.

Kiro se calló, ya que su berrinche no ayudó en nada si no que lo empeoró.

- Creo que Kiro tendrá que ser espectador de cosas muy sucias... - murmuró Romeo.

Strify lo miró.

- Lo siento, pero ese es el único motivo por el cual corres a Kiro - dijo Romeo.

Strify ignoró a Romeo.

- ¿Cuándo llegará Eric? Llevamos como más de una hora aquí esperándolo - dijo Yu algo desesperado.

- Tienes razón - compartió Shin, bajando la cabeza.

- No se preocupen por allí vendrá - dijo Romeo tratando de acortar la espera.

En unos diez minutos, Eric llegó, se excusó con la respuesta de que estaba con Jena y tenía mucha hambre y la invitó a desayunar, pero que todo estaba controlado, que sonrieran y que no se preocuparan que su Eric ya estaba allí.

Los chicos subieron a la limosina y se embarcaron a una entrevista que tenían en la agenda para ese día en menos de veinte minutos.  
También al otro lado de Bárbara Pink, un restaurante, el grupo Tokio Hotel montaba su limosina, ya que también asistiría a una entrevista en la más cotizada revista checa.

- Hermano - dijo Tom - Si no aprovechas esa oportunidad que el destino te está dando... ¡Yo si lo haré!

Gustav y Georg rieron.

- No es posibles que estés demasiado tímido con ella, parece ser una buena persona y todo, pero sabes muy bien que hay otros peces en el mar y bueno hay unos más grandes, sabrosos, buenos, deliciosos... En fin, que otros. No debes jugar más - sugirió Tom.

- ¿Hermano, no comprendes? ¡La acabo de conocer! - exclamó Bill.

- En una disco, no lo olvides - dijo Tom llevando una botella de cerveza a su boca.

- ¡¿Y eso qué? - volvió a exclamar Bill - Cuando me le acerqué, noté su dulce presencia y deseo de salir de ese lugar. Puedo asegurarte que July no es como tus mujeres, Tom, ella es especial y necesita y trato especial... Dulce, paciente y sincero, como ella.

- No te pongas sentimental, Bill, estas a punto de dar una entrevista. No se te vayan a salir las lágrimas - dijo Gustav riendo.

Tom y Georg hicieron lo mismo.

- July me cae muy bien - comentó Georg.

- ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que te gusta, eh, Georg? - preguntó Tom.

- No para nada, ella es de Bill, además estoy saliendo con alguien - contestó Georg.

- ¡Alguien no ha sido sincero con el grupo! - gritó Tom - Dinos ¿Quién es?

- No la conoces, Tom. Ella es... linda, inteligente, es ideal - contestó Georg.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Tom.

- Nora... - contestó finalmente Georg.

- ¿Nora? - preguntó Bill - me suena el nombre.

- Claro, tarados... Es un nombre común - contestó Tom sarcásticamente.

Georg se sintió ofendido y terminó golpeándolo en la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! es la verdad - contestó Tom.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Gustav? - preguntó Bill ignorando la corta pelea entre Georg y su hermano gemelo.

- No, no hay nadie - dijo el chico de gafas bajando la cabeza.

- Eso me da cosita... - comentó Tom - debería cederte a alguien.

- Tom, deja la payasada - regañó Bill.

Tom le sacó la lengua tomando todo a relajo como lo hacía siempre.

- No déjalo, no más espero a alguien especial, simplemente no soy de los que se echan yo soy más discreto y formal - contestó Gustav acomodándose sus anteojos.

- ¡Esa es la actitud amigo! - dijo Georg dándole unas palmadas a Gustav.

- Oigan... - interrumpió Tom - Quiero agregar algo.

- Dinos pues - contestó Georg.

- Quiero salir con alguien, tengo pereza de estar en este auto estancado y aún no llegamos... ¡Ah! es tedioso - exclamó Tom desesperado.

- Quédate quieto - dijo Bill - Ya pronto llegamos.

Luego de que Bill pronunció eso, el auto se estacionó a la orilla de la acera. Todos salieron y entraron al edificio muy pintoresco y llamativo que estaba frente a ellos.  
Al momento de entrar muchas personas los atendieron y acortejaron, pero ellos fueron directo a donde tenían que ir.  
Para su sorpresa, estaban presentes los bizarros, quienes posaban para una foto que saldría en su artículo, que publicarían para la edición del mes.

- Eso es todo, muchas gracias chicos, salieron estupendos - dijo una señora con una cámara en su mano.

- Gracias - contestó Kiro.

Shin notó la presencia de los Tokios fuera del cuarto de edición, le avisó a Kiro quien también se alegró y se sorprendió a la vez.  
Ambos avisaron al resto y fueron a saludarlos, unos felices y otros obligados.

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo - dijo Kiro saludando.

- Muy bien Kiro - contestó Bill - Y sí. Mucho tiempo.

Shin, Yu y Romeo saludaron y por último Strify.

- Hola tokios, salidos de Japón. Lastima que es una ciudad tan hermosa, que tenga que ser denigrada por ustedes - dijo Strify viendo su celular. Se lo arrebató a Kiro minutos pasados.

Bill no se alegró por el comentario fuera de orden del vocalista bizarro, pero decidió ignorarlo.

- Me alegro mucho en verlos - dijo Bill - Nosotros también nos entrevistaremos aquí.

- Grandioso ¿no? - interrumpió Jack - ¿Coincidencia?

Kiro se sintió muy incómodo por el comportamiento tan grosero que estaba llevando Strify, que reaccionó con meterle un codazo muy disimulado a Jack.

- Bueno... - dijo Strify captando el mensaje que Kiro le había dado - Que más se podía esperar, son _Tokio Hotel_ ¿no? Una banda muy reconocida. Como no me imaginé que vendrían a entrevistarse aquí, debería felicitarlos.

Strify contestó con sarcasmo, él estaba realmente enfadado de que los tokios estuvieran allí, eso significaba una estrategia para acabarlos, era el único motivo.

- Bueno - contestó Bill obligado, sintió que si lo ignoraba estaba haciendo lo que Sebastian quería y no era el punto que Bill quería tocar - Muchas gracias, nos hemos esforzado muchísimo.

Una muchacha rubia de buenas facciones agitó la muñeca desde el cuarto de edición.

- Hermano - interrumpió Tom.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Bill observando a su gemelo.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o ese ángel nos está llamando? - preguntó Tom.

- No... Ya tenemos que ir entrando - dijo Bill - Bueno chicos fue un gusto encantarlos, por allí nos vemos. Kiro aún tengo tu número, yo te marco quiero que conozcas a alguien.

- ¡OH! Que considerado Bill - contestó Kiro - Bueno tú marcas y yo recibo.

Se despidieron. _Tokio Hotel_ fue a empezar su entrevista y _Cinema Bizarre_ abandonó el edificio.  
Cuando Cinema ya estaba en su limosina listo para ir almorzar, discutían sobre lo ocurrido.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Sebastian? - dijo Kiro muy molesto.

- ¡No lo entienden! Es una trampa, no les pareció muy raro verlos en el mismo edificio y ver su rostro tan pintado, simplemente me incomodaba... - dijo Strify excusándose.

- ¡¿Tú crees qué a mi no? - exclamó Yu - Sabes que no me llevo muy bien con ninguno de ellos, pero por lo menos yo soy discreto y puedo decirte Jack que enserio te pasaste.

Strify torció los ojos. Observó nuevamente su teléfono, esperando a que la llamada de su novia sonara pronto, para escapar unas cuantas horas.

- Chicos - interrumpió Eric - Comeremos en un restaurante cercano, tenemos que ir a donde el modisto y terminar los detalles para tocar en_ Jicon Closs, _donde los tokios tocarán el sábado. Iremos a De La Cuore, está muy cerca.

- ¡No! - exclamó enseguida Jack - Prefiero comer en una de esas fondas que están cerca del seguro que en ese restaurante.

- Supongo que la chica del otro día lo atrapó totalmente - dijo Shin inocentemente, sin saber la real situación - Es muy linda... Supongo que no es de aquí.

- Parece americana - dijo Romero al igual de ignorante que Shin.

- Paremos de hablar de ella - dijo Yu.

- Chicos, vamos. Esa chica puede hasta tener una familia, es muy hermosa y todo, pero ni siquiera la conocen y bueno ya saben la actual situación de Strify, está comprometido con Loretta y supongo que solo tiene ojos para ella - dijo Eric.

- Es cierto - afirmó Jack - ¿Podemos comer en otro restaurante?

- Lo siento Jack - dijo Eric - pero ya llegamos.

Eric se bajó del auto y los demás lo siguieron, el último en dejar el coche fue Sebastian quien suspiró sin más remedio.

- ¡No puedo creer que ese pendejo nos haya humillado de esa forma! - exclamó molesto Georg.

- ¡Cálmate amigo! - dijo Gustav dándole a Georg unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

- No... No es justo, nosotros o por lo menos Bill mantuvo la educación y no dijo nada fuera de lo normal, pero este... ¡¿Este qué se cree? - espetó Georg.

- ¿Una diva? - cuestionó Tom, abriendo un empaqué de comida chatarra.

- ¡¿Una diva? - preguntó Georg en voz alta - ¡Se cree, mínimo el presidente!

Tom y Gustav rieron.

- Cálmate Georg. Mira ya viene la reportera, así que mantente sereno, así se te va la ira que tienes - contestó Bill.

La muchacha de cabello rubio quien los había llamado se sentó a su lado y saludó con un cordial "Buenas tardes"  
Así continuaron con la entrevista.  
En un restaurante muy cerca de aquella imprenta, estaban los chicos de _Cinema Bizarre_ almorzando.

- ¡Si se demoran! - exclamó Strify.

- ¿Cuál es tu apuro? - preguntó Eric.

Jack calló.

Una chica muy distraída se acercó a ellos y luego los miró con una cara muy aterrorizada.

- ¿Qué... qué... qué desean ordenar? - tartamudeó Nora entregando los menú.

- Bueno eso te lo digo, luego de decidir - comentó Eric amablemente.

Nora sonrió nerviosamente.

- Bueno... me retiro... si se deciden solo me llaman estaré en la barra - contestó Nora caminado rápidamente hacia la cocina.

- Que chica más rara... ¿No creen? - preguntó Romeo.

- Es muy linda - afirmó Yu.

Nora encontró a July a punto de salir de la cocina, ella la empujó hacia a dentro y la colocó donde nadie del exterior la pudiera ver.

- ¿Qué pasa Nora? ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó July confundida.

- Él está allí, está con el grupo... Almorzando - dijo muy rápido Nora, que solamente se le entendió la última frase.

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó July tomando la advertencia poco entendible de Nora, como una broma.

July salió de la cocina. Lo observó, se veía molesto, tenía los brazos cruzados y tenía también el ceño fruncido.  
Eric le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella obedeció el gesto y caminó hacia ellos.

- ¿En qué le pudo ayudar? - preguntó July sin dejar de ver la libreta de apuntes.

- Quiero ordenar... - dijo Eric - déme cuatro platos de pâté Lorrain y tres de quiche.

July anotó la orden.

- ¿Para beber? - preguntó July.

- _Coca cola_, las seis órdenes - contestó Eric.

- Está bien - dijo July retirándose.

Himmler sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de sus costillas, sentía millones de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y en su mente solo tenía su imagen, serio y molesto, como lo había encontrado minutos pasados.

- ¿Sebastian, podemos hablar en privado? - preguntó Yu observándolo.

- No ¿Por qué? - preguntó Strify sin dejar de ver el mantel rojo vino que cubría la mesa.

Yu se levantó y jaló del brazo a Sebastian hasta llegar a la pequeña terraza del restaurante.

- ¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa Yu? - preguntó Jack molesto.

Strify se sobó su brazo, donde Yu lo había tomado.

- Debes aclarar tus prioridades. Es imposible que después de siete años... ¡Siete largos años! Aun no quieras enfrentarte a tu realidad - dijo Yu - sin embargo actúas como si esa pobre chica fuera el temor de tu vida.

- Yu... No quiero que te metas en mis decisiones, si yo no quiero hablarle es mi problema, si quiero ignorarla es mi error, si no quiero tenerla es mi elección, no la tuya... Sabes que amo a mi Loretta ¿Por qué he de revivir un pasado deshecho en mentiras? ¿Por qué he de recordarla? Solo su recuerdo me trae pena - dijo Strify - no es justo para mi.

- Pero tampoco es justo para ella - contestó Yu - Es mejor para ti si aclaras tus cosas y dejas todo bien acomodado, para que tu alma descanse al igual que la de ella.

- ¡No Yu! ¡No quiero! - exclamó Strify - Llevo siete años tratando de olvidarla, tratando que sus recuerdos no me vuelvan a afectar, aun tomo esas píldoras, quiero dejarlas, pero no puedo... Quiero ser feliz, déjame serlo Yu, eres mí amigo y haría todo por ti, pero no me pidas esto, porque no lo haré.

Strify abrió la puerta de cristal que los separaba a ellos con el mundo exterior, opacando totalmente los reclamos de Yu y las excusas de Jack.  
Yu lo volvió a tomar del brazo y lo jaló hacia la terraza nuevamente.

- ¿Qué? - espetó Strify.

- Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz - dijo Yu.

- Soy feliz - sonrió Strify cínicamente.

- No, no lo eres, porque si lo fueras no estuvieras tomando diariamente esas píldoras y mucho menos te sentirías mal todo el tiempo, el destino quiso darte una segunda oportunidad... Simplemente te pido que hables con ella, coméntale sobre tu vida y cuéntale sobre tu novia sobre tu cercano matrimonio - dijo Yu.

- No... - dijo finalmente Strify - Si el destino quiso que nos reencontráramos era para ver como nos odiamos y como nos avergonzamos de nosotros mismos, no por otra cosa.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de haberla conocido? - preguntó Yu.

- No. Me avergüenzo de mi por haberla perdido - dijo Strify saliendo de la terraza hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

Yu lo siguió y se sentó al igual que Jack, observaron los platos ya en la mesa y a los demás ya engullendo su comida.  
Ellos empezaron a comer, ya que muy pronto la llamada de Loretta estaría resonando en los hondos bocillos de Sebastian y saldría a buscarla, como todo un caballero.

- ¿Estás bien, July? - preguntó Nora muy sorprendida al ver el rostro de su amiga, que no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

- Me odia... - susurró - ¿Viste su cara? Se notaba que vino obligado, no quería verme... Soy un recuerdo pesado en su perfecta vida.

- No digas eso amiga - dijo Nora abrazándola - Él está ciego para no verte.

- Ni siquiera me miró - susurró July.

- No te preocupes, tienes a alguien mucho mejor que ese patán. Déjalo, él no sabe lo que está perdiendo - dijo Nora abrazando a July más fuerte.

July volvió a salir y a reintegrarse en su trabajo. Siendo franca July le apenó que él la viera en ese estado, como una simple camarera, no como la otra noche, no como aquella vez.  
Eric volvió a llamarla.

- Dígame - contestó July, pero esta vez miró fijamente a Jack quien incómodo miraba a todas partes, pero sus ojos terminaban en la misma dirección, a los ojos de ella.

- Tráiganos la cuenta - pidió Eric mientras observaba el extraño comportamiento de la mesera y de su vocalista estrella - ¿Jack te sucede algo?

Strify reaccionó segundos más tardes.

- No... No es nada, solo que me duele la cabeza, eso es todo - contestó Strify sin dejar de mirar a July - Me permiten un minuto...

Strify se levantó de la mesa y miró a Yu. Luego sujetó a la camarera y la llevó hacia la terraza.

- ¡Que raro! - exclamó Romeo.

- Le gusta, te lo dije... - afirmó Shin.

Jack cerró la puerta deslizante de vidrio que separaba el interior del restaurante con la pequeña terraza de este.

- No sé, si me quieras hablar en este momento, o si no me quieras hablar en toda tu vida - dijo Strify agarrando con sus manos en la baranda del balcón.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? - dijo July tratando de divagar y hacer que nada estaba pasando.

Strify rió.

- Después de siete años ¿Eso es todo lo que me quieres decir? - preguntó Jack irónicamente.

- No sé a que te refieres, pero no encuentro palabras para poder siquiera hablarte - dijo July.

- Mira, no estoy aquí porque esté aun enamorado de ti. Estoy para dar la cara por lo que pasó entre nosotros y por lo que está por suceder - dijo Strify.

- El pasado es historia y un futuro relacionado a nosotros, no existe - contestó July.

- No has cambiado, sigues siendo igual de inocente que hace siete años, sigues siendo tú, la inocente Himmler - dijo Strify - Pero no vine hablar de ti, sé que aun estas enamorada de mi.

July rió.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó July.

- Tu constante nerviosismo y la extraña actitud de tu amiga, se nota que sabe de mi - contestó Jack - Y sin contar que tus ojos aun se encuentran tan negros como los había recordado, pero sin el brillo que yo solo te daba.

July notó que sus manos se estaban poniendo sudorosas y que sus ojos miraban a todos lados menos a Jack, pensó que era demasiado evidente, no podía ocultar lo que sentía por él, no podía.

- Te equivocas - contestó July - Estoy saliendo con alguien y me quiere tanto como yo a él, no necesito tus palabrerías y menos tus insultos, es suficiente saber que estamos en el mismo país.

- ¿Así que tienes un novio? - preguntó Strify riendo - Pues, que bueno que abriste el tema. Me casaré dentro de cinco meses. No sé si conozcas a Loretta Goosh.

- ¿La modelo Goosh, Alemana? - preguntó July sorprendida.

- Ella misma, es mi prometida - contestó Sebastian con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, al ver la expresión de decepción por parte de July.

- Siempre tuviste a las mujeres más bellas, no me sorprende que sea tu novia - dijo July tratando de recuperarse de ese golpe - Yo solo fui una más, una con mucha mala suerte...

Jack podía estar aclarando o empeorando la situación, ya que dentro de ese tiempo tan extenso había agarrado un carácter sobrio y sin mucho tacto, era amante del cinismo y el sarcasmo, era una persona que se convirtió con el paso de los años en un ser poco tratable.  
July sintió como una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y luego miró con enojo por ser tan débil. ¿Cómo podía decirle a su hija que ese hombre duro y sin tacto era su padre?, no podía...  
Strify tenía la expresión dura como una piedra, parecía no importarle el dolor que le estaba causando, pero sabía que en el fondo no le dolía, lo estaba destrozando.  
Jack agachó la cabeza, no podía ver más. Solo ver esa lágrima basta para poder desmoronarlo y querer terminar con su vida, porque en sí no soportaba verla llorar, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba demostrarlo.

- July... - susurró Strify - Lo siento, pero las cosas deben continuar. El tiempo no se detiene por un fallo en nuestras vidas...

July asintió.

- Ya le traigo su cuenta - dijo July saliendo de la terraza con su rostro hecho un proveedor de agua.

Ella entró a la cocina y se tiró en el suelo, comenzó a llorar como si nunca hubiera llorado, maldijo el nombre de él un millón de veces y finalmente dijo:

- Te odio Sebastian Hubec... con todas mis fuerzas - dijo July.

Nora atendió la mesa donde los bizarros comieron, les entregó la cuenta y se retiró del lugar al igual que ellos.  
Nora sabía lo mal que debía estar July, verlo y hablarle por primera vez después de siete años y saber que se casaría pronto y sin decirle que tenía una hija de él, tenía que estar destrozada, se notaba a leguas.

Ya en la limosina, los bizarros tenían curiosidad de saber que era lo que Strify había hablado con la mesera, pero ninguna palabra salió, hasta que llegaron donde el modisto.  
Entraron a un edificio, los muchachos se sentaron en tres sillones dobles. Allí Yu aprovechó para saber lo que su amigo sentía o por lo menos entender que ya todo estaba perdido.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? - preguntó Yu.

- Lo que me recomendaste que le dijera - contestó Strify - le dije que me casaría... Empezó a llorar...

- ¿Cómo le dijiste eso? - preguntó Yu nuevamente.

- Ella me sacó en cara que tiene un enamorado, que podía hacer, era el momento oportuno de decirle sobre mi relación con Loretta - contestó Jack.

- ¿Te dolió, no es así Sebastian? - cuestionó Yu.

La mayoría del tiempo Yu lo llamaba como Strify, pero en situaciones serias o con mucha gravedad o simplemente porque se encuentra enojado, lo llamaba Sebastian.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Strify.

- Te dolió que la perdías, se nota en tu cara aun la sensación de perderla, hay que averiguar ¿con quién? - dijo Yu.

- No me dolió... Además meterse en la vida de alguien es ser un vida ajena ¿Eres vida ajena, Yu? - preguntó Strify sarcásticamente.

- No. Pero sé cuanto te mueres por saber, sé que quieres enterarte de quien es, sé que quieres saber quien pudo superarte - dijo Yu - porque ella ya se enteró de su reemplazo y comprendo que haya llorado, Loretta es una modelo muy famosa y ella... una simple camarera.

Strify se burló.

- Pero a pesar de ello - intervino Yu - es mucho más talentosa que tu amada modelito.

Strify cambió su expresión totalmente. Jack sabía perfectamente que Yu no le agradaba Loretta, en lo absoluto.

- Te ayudaré en esto, porque quiero, no porque me lo hayas pedido - dijo Yu tratando de exaltarse.

- Bueno... Si me piensas ayudar, aunque creo que perderás tu no tan valioso tiempo, dime ¿Cómo le haremos? - preguntó Strify demostrando poca curiosidad.

- De eso me encargo yo - contestó Yu.

Strify quiso reírse, pero notó la expresión seria de su amigo, así que se ahorro la burla.

- Jack... - llamó Eric que estaba hablando con el modisto. - Puedes venir un momento.

El modisto era un chico alto de cuerpo delgado de cabellera morena y de ojos azulados, tenía ademanes femeninos y se comportaba como tal.  
Sebastian se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba Eric.

- Él es el vocalista - afirmó Eric.

La mirada de joven se postró en Jack, sonrió y lo miró de arriba a bajo.

- Es un buen modelo, podría emocionarme - dijo el chico guiñando el ojo.

Jack ignoró completamente el coqueteo sin resultados del muchacho, prestando atención a su representante que estaba parado a su lado.

- Bueno Jack eso era todo, puedes volver a sentarte - dijo Eric.

Strify afirmó.  
Antes de que se sentara, su teléfono sonó, él lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó.

- ¿Hola? - dijo Strify con su teléfono en su oído.

- Mi amor, ya estoy llegando, espero verte en la sala de espera - dijo Loretta con un tono exaltado.

- Está bien, ya voy para allá. Si no llego a tiempo espérame en la salita - contestó Strify.

- Bueno, nos vemos - dijo Loretta colgando.

Jack colgó su celular y observó al grupo y luego a Eric.

- Eric, me tengo que ir - dijo Jack - Loretta está por llegar y quedé en recogerla en el aeropuerto.

- Está bien, vete, pero recuerda nos encontraremos en el hotel - dijo Eric.

Strify asintió y salió de la habitación.  
Al estar ya en la calle paró un taxi y se subió en el.

- ¿Hacia dónde? - preguntó el taxista.

- Al aeropuerto - contestó Strify.

El taxista asintió y arrancó el auto de una vez.  
No tardaron mucho, llegaron justo a tiempo. Strify entró al aeropuerto y se encontró con mucha gente, lo que lo retrasó fue una larga fila de autógrafos que los fanáticos habían formado por su propia cuenta, pero tuvo que pararla ya que su teléfono volvió a sonar.

- ¿Hola? - contestó Jack.

- Ya estoy en la sala de espera, tengo mis mochilas aquí conmigo ¿Estás cerca? - preguntó Loretta algo desesperada.

- Si ya estoy llegando a la salita, no te muevas - dijo Strify colgando la llamada.

Prácticamente corrió por todo el aeropuerto hasta llegar a la sala de espera más alejada de la entrada principal.  
Loretta esta allí sentada en uno de los sillones con las piernas cruzadas y con una expresión de enojo.  
Ella volteó a ver a su novio, se levantó. Jack quedó hipnotizado al ver a su hermosa novia parada frente a él.

- Llegas tarde - sonrió Loretta tratando de ocultar su molestia.

- Es qué, unos cuantos fanáticos - dijo Strify observando a su alrededor - Me detuvieron en el camino...

- Así que soy menos importantes que tus fanáticos - gruñó Loretta.

- ¡No! Eres más importante que todos - dijo Strify sosteniendo las delicadas manos de Loretta.

Goosh sonrió de satisfacción.

- Bueno - dijo Lore alzando su cabeza - Aquellas son mis maletas.

Strify observó un enorme bulto de valijas acumuladas en casi todo el asiento. Strify bajó cabeza y luego llamó un botón para que lo viniera a socorrer.  
Ya estaba anocheciendo.

- ¡Ay Tify! No sabes cuanto te quería ver, extrañaba mucho tus besos - dijo Lore rozando su dedo índice en la boca de Strify - además que quería salir contigo, quiero ir de compras mañana ¿Estás ocupado?

- Bueno en la mañana estoy libre - contestó Strify con una sonrisa forzada - Pero quedé de salir con Yu.

- Bueno, iré con... ¡Kiro! - exclamó Loretta - Le gusta mucho ayudarme a comprar, además hay que aceptar que tiene buen gusto.

- Ve con él, no hay problema - dijo Jack sintiendo un alivio.

- Yo quería pasar tiempo contigo - susurró Lore agachando la cabeza.

Strify le alzó su rostro para que mirara sus ojos azulados.

- Te prometo que haremos algo... - dijo Strify dándole un pequeño beso a Loretta.

Ella sonrió y siguieron caminando. Jack paró un taxi, aunque este no era suficiente para tantas maletas que había traído Loretta, pero se las arreglaron.  
El taxi los condujo hasta el hotel donde los bizarros se estaban hospedando, allí se necesitaron más de tres botones para subir las maletas de Goosh.  
Los empelados dejaron las bolsas en el cuarto de Strify y de Kiro.  
Loretta se sentó en la cama que era de Kiro pensando que esa era su cama.

- No amor, esa es la cama de Kiro, dormirás conmigo - dijo Strify sentándose en su cama.

Loretta sonrió, se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de Jack, lo besó y luego se recostó sobre él.

- Te extrañaba, pero aun más en las noches - susurró Loretta.

Strify sonrió y recorrió con sus manos la silueta bien formada de su novia, era una mujer ideal en la cama, pero pésima en la intimidad.

- Igual yo - contestó Jack observándola.

La puerta se abrió.

- ¡Qué bien que estas aquí! - dijo Kiró mirando su celular - Te estaba llamando...

Al momento de que Kiro alzó la cabeza y vio la escena de Lore encima de Jack, tragó saliva y él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

- Debí tocar... - dijo Kiro inmóvil.

- No te preocupes Kiro, no ha pasado nada - sonrió Loretta sentándose en la cama - Puedes pasar.

Kiro caminó hasta su cama.

- Espero que no hagan cosas raras por la noche... - advirtió Kiro.

- No te preocupes, Kiro, si quiero hacer algo especial con mi novia, está más que claro que no lo haré frente a ti... La llevaré a un lugar digno de ella... Solos - dijo Strify acentuando cada frase.

- Tify, creo que comprendió - dijo Loretta al ver la cara de Kiro algo molesta.

- Está bien... ¿Ya cenaste? - preguntó Sebastian.

- Si no te preocupes - contestó Kiro tratando de que no notaran su nerviosismo, pero aún fue demasiado evidente para que Loretta y Jack se percataran.

- No te pregunté a ti - afirmó Strify - ¿Qué me dices, amor?

- No, no he cenado, esperaba que me invitaras a comer - sonrió Goosh.

- Está bien, vamos - dijo Jack levantándose de la cama y caminando junto a su novia.

Al pasar por la sala del gran _pent__house_, Loretta saludó a Shin, a Romeo y a Yu que estaban sentados viendo la televisión.

- Hola chicos - dijo Lore moviendo su muñeca.

- Hola... Goosh - dijo altanero Romeo.

Yu se levantó y se acercó a su amigo.

- Hola Loretta, ¿me prestas a Jack un momento? - preguntó Yu agarrando a Strify por el brazo, como lo había hecho en el restaurante De La Cuore.

- Si, claro, pero no te demores, nosotros vamos a cenar - dijo Loretta con un tono hipócrita.

Yu sonrió y se alejó de ella junto a Strify.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Jack mirando a Yu.

- Irás a cenar con ella, pensé que teníamos que planear lo de tú ya sabes que - dijo Yu.

- Lo haremos mañana por la mañana, le dije que estaría contigo, sino me hubiera llevado otra vez de compras y bueno... Podría repetirse lo del peluche en forma de pene - dijo Strify.

- ¡OH sí! Aun no lo supero... - rió Yu - te lo dio en pleno centro comercial... ¿Y a dónde la piensas llevar? ¡Te ruego que a De La Cuore no!

- No te preocupes Yu, la llevaré al restaurante del hotel, no tengo muchas ganas de salir, además llevarla a De La Cuore sería como llevar al tigre a cazar - dijo Jack.

- Tienes mucha razón. Bueno ya no te quito tiempo, Loretta me está matando con la mirada... Esa... - calló Yu.

- ¿Esa qué? - preguntó Sebastian.

- Esa bella modelo que tienes como novia - sonrió Yu.

Strify le hizo unas muecas y se fue con Loretta.

- ¿Dónde comeremos? - preguntó Lore.

- En el restaurante de hotel, si no te molesta no tengo muchas ganas de salir - contestó Jack.

Loretta entornó los ojos y luego sonrió forzadamente.

- Está bien - contestó ella.

Loretta se comportó muy pasible con Strify, comió y conversó un buen rato con él. Le habló sobre el nuevo novio de Helen Bright, una de sus amigas. Ella solía hablar de todas sus compañeras, parecía periódicos de cada una.

- Bueno, como te seguía diciendo... - continuó parloteando Lore.

Strify asentía cuando tenía que hacerlo y respondía con un "_Aja_" para que supiera que estaba prestando atención, aunque no fuera así.

- Creo que debemos subir, mañana es otro día y recuerda que tengo planeado salir con Yu y sabes muy bien que no le gusta llegar tarde a nada - dijo Strify.

- Pero a Yu no le gusta madrugar - dijo Loretta extrañada.

- Ya se acostumbró - mintió Strify levantándose de la silla.

- Está bien - contestó Loretta levantándose igualmente.

Subieron a su habitación y entraron. En la sala solo estaba Shin quien veía un programa en la televisión.

- ¿Dónde está Yu y Romeo? - preguntó Jack.

- Están en sus habitaciones - contestó Shin sin dejar de ver la pantalla - por cierto, llamó Luminor, dice que mañana abordará su vuelo que estemos pendientes.

- Está bien, esperemos que Romeo pueda soportar a Lumi, porque sinceramente nuestro amigo no puede dormir en el sofá - dijo Strify riendo.

- Cierto - coincidió Shin.

Jack siguió su caminar junto a su novia.  
Al entrar a su habitación observó a Kiro durmiendo, era tierno verlo, ya que era pequeño con una carita dulce y con una divertida nariz.

- Pobrecito - comentó Lore - Debe estar muy cansado.

- Si, tuvimos un largo día - continuó Sebastian.

- Bueno mi ángel tiene que dormir - dijo Loretta acercándose a él.

Ella empezó a desabrochar su camisa y se la quitó luego de terminar de pelear con cada botón, observó su pecho y mordiéndose los labios preguntó:

- ¿Dónde está tu pijama?

- Está allí, encima de aquella bolsa - contestó Strify.

Loretta tomó la ropa entre sus manos y la dejó encima del colchón. Cuando por fin terminó de deleitarse le colocó su camisa para dormir, así continuó con el pantalón, hasta que finalmente Sebastian quedó vestido.

- Ahora es mi turno... - susurró Jack.

Strify hizo lo mismo con Loretta, lo único que él consiguió besarle en cuello mientras le quitaba la camisa y tocar su pronunciada cintura mientras que sus manos continuaban bajando hasta desabrochar el pantalón.  
le colocó la delgada pijama y luego continuó besándola en los labios guiándola hacia la cama. Ambos se acostaron uno adyacente al otro, pararon de besuquearse. Loretta apagó la luz que emitía penumbra en la habitación.

- Hasta mañana... - susurró Loretta - Espero que me lleves a un lugar especial, mañana por la noche...

Strify sonrió en la oscuridad. Quería devorarla allí mismo, pero la presencia de Kiro se lo impedía, a pesar de querer saciar su sed de placer, mañana sería un día completamente ocupado, desde la mañana hasta la noche, no tendría oportunidad de hacer nada.

- Muy pronto... - contestó Strify esperanzado.

Iban a ser las once en punto hora en que el restaurante De La Cuore cerraba sus puertas, hasta el día siguiente.  
July recogió presurosamente sus cosas, ya que Nora la llevaría a su casa y no debía hacerla esperar porque podría cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Ya estás lista? - preguntó Nora impaciente.

- Si - exclamó July corriendo hacia la puerta trasera, donde Nora estaba.

Ambas caminaron a la corola gris de Nora, se subieron y empezaron a transcurrir en el tráfico.

- Estoy tan emocionada - dijo Nora - Faltan dos días para el concierto de los _tokios._

July solamente asintió con la cabeza.  
Nora solo buscaba pretextos para alegrar a su amiga, pero todo chiste era en vano.

- July, deja de pensar en él. Te está haciendo daño - dijo Nora cansada de esforzarse en vano.

- Tenías que ver su rostro. Estaba tan tétrico, como si fuera una más, como si entre nosotros no hubiera ocurrido nada - dijo July - Me sacó en cara que se casaría. Nada más, ni nada menos que con Loretta Goosh. Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de comentarle sobre Abril.

- Creo que deberías dejar de reprimirte por ese tipo que sinceramente te está haciendo la vida de cuadritos. Fíjate, tienes a Bill Kaulitz a tus pies, puedes hacer lo que sea para que ese desgraciado vuele a ti. Lo que me he enterado en noticias de unas cuantas revistas, es que Strify no tolera la competencia, y quien mejor para sacar de quiso a Jack que su mayor rival, Bill - sugirió Nora.

- No me creo capaz de hacerle eso a Bill - dijo July.

- Es una sugerencia, no estarías haciendo nada con Bill, simplemente pegarte mucho a Kaulitz, pero sin llegar a nada serio, pero el problema sería ¿Cómo hacemos para que se entere? - preguntó Nora.

July recordó su pequeña plática con Bill acerca del escandaloso concierto de _Cinema Bizarre, _recordó que Bill la había invitado a uno de esos conciertos, pero ella se había negado rotundamente a ir. Tenía la posibilidad de acceder a ir.

- Bill conoce a los bizarros, es amigo de un par. Me invitó a uno de sus conciertos, pero me negué a ir, pero dijo que si quería ir alguna vez solo se lo pedía - comentó July.

- ¡Listo! - exclamó Nora - Hay tienes la solución, solo tenéis que pedírselo, es muy sencillo.

July la miró algo molesta.

- ¿Quieres que él vuelva a ti? ¡Haz lo que te digo! - exclamó Nora mientras presionaba el pito de su auto - ¡Estúpido! Estás en medio camino... - volvió a pitar - ¡Avanza imbécil!

Nora resopló.

- Odio es estos ricachones, no solo por tener un BMW son los dueño de la calle - espetó Nora.

- Tranquila Nora - dijo July mirando la calle.

- Bueno continuando con el tema de Sebastian - dijo Nora - ¿Entonces? ¿Lo harás?

July agachó la cabeza. Y luego de un momento asintió.

- ¡Esa es mi amiga! - rió Nora.

Nora dobló el volante para estacionarse.

- Nos vemos mañana y llamarás a Bill. - dijo Nora.

- Lo haré... - July abrió la puerta y se bajó. Se despidió con un ademán y luego entró al edificio.

Al momento de entrar a su habitación con un número colgando en su puerta "14" Miró a la niñera acostada, completamente dormida en el sillón.  
La observó con envidia, ya que ella también estaba sumamente cansada. Entró a la habitación de Abril, la vio dormir, su cabellera castaña, como la de su padre estaba esparcida por toda la almohada, y sin mencionar que sacó los ojos azulados de él, de ella simplemente sacó su trigueña piel tropical.  
Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y finalmente encontró su cama se desvistió y se colocó su holgada pijama y se tiró en su cama agotada.

July estaba inquieta en su cama, vuelta para allá y vuelta para acá, no podía llamar a Bill y mucho menos para acercarse a alguien que la es trozó una vez, eso no tenía lógica, se estaría acercando a su mayor enemigo.  
Justo a las siete su celular sonó junto con el despertador. Ella retorció los ojos y se sentó en el colchón, apagó el despertador y observó su teléfono, tenía una llamada perdida, tenía en la mente que era Nora la que la había llamado.  
Se paró y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

- ¿Aló? - contestó ella.

- ¿Te desperté? - preguntó la voz en el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó July medio soñolienta.

- Si creo que sí te desperté - rió - Soy Bill, siento llamarte tan temprano.

July se le erizó su piel y sintió que en su garganta se estaba formando un enorme nudo que le impedía hablar.

- Hola... Bill - dijo ella.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Bill.

- Bien... - contestó July.

- Te estaba llamando para confirmar si irías el sábado al concierto - dijo Bill.

- Si, si iré. Llevaré a una amiga conmigo - dijo July.

- Ah que bien, si llévala para que no estés tan sola - rió Bill.

- Bill... ¿Te acuerdas que me habías invitado a uno de esos conciertos bulleros de _Cinema Bizarre_? - preguntó July.

- Si, si - recordó Bill - ¿Qué? ¿Te animaste a ir? Porque si es así marco de una vez a Kiro para que nos guarde unos puestos.

- Si me gustaría ir, no más para ver ¿no? no pierdo nada con ir a escuchar - dijo July difiriendo.

- Si - afirmó Bill - Bueno llamaré a Kiro para darle la noticia, ellos se presentan el Lunes ¿Puedes ir ese día?

July pensó: Pedirle permiso a De La Cuore iba a ser muy difícil ya que no estaría presente su pianista estrella, pero no había tomado tiempo libre desde que había entrado a trabajar allí, no creía que una noche sin ir iba a quebrar el restaurante.

- Claro, yo te llamo de todas formas si hay inconvenientes - dijo July.

- Está bien. Bueno me voy, creo que debes estar retrasando cosas por mi - dijo Bill riendo.

July miró el reloj, eran las siete y media y aun Abril estaba en cama, llegaría otra vez tarde al colegio.

- ¡Dios, se me hizo tarde! Te llamo luego - dijo July colgando él celular y yendo rápidamente a despertar a Abril y arreglarse lo más veloz posible.

En un hotel no muy lejos del apartamento de July, Strify estaba listo y arreglado para despertar a Yu de su largo sueño.

- Yu... despierta - susurró tratando de no despertar accidentalmente a Shin, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

Yu gimió.

- Yu... levántate, tenemos que irnos - volvió a decir Jack mientras lo sacudía.

- No... Todavía son las tres, déjame dormir - contestó Yu mientras se acurrucaba más.

- Ya me cansé - gruñó Strify.

Strify jaló la sabana dejándolo sin que arropar.

- Levántate - volvió a gruñir Sebastian.

- ¡Cállate mamá! ¿Aun sigues hablando de Guberto? ¡El gato ya murió! - exclamó Yu tapando su cabeza con el almohadón.

Sebastian entornó los ojos.

- Si querido Yu. Guberto, está aquí junto a mi - dijo sarcásticamente Strify - si no te levantas te lo echo para que te arañe... Así que... ¡Levántate!

Yu se levantó de golpe para confirmar que la voz de su madre estaba soñando. Cuando abrió los ojos observó el rostro de Strify algo molesto.

- Ah... Eres tú - resopló Yu - ¿Para qué me levantas?

- Loretta está bañándose - dijo Strify.

- ¿Y a mi qué? ¿Quieres que la joda? ¿Qué pasa Strify se te acabó la pila o qué? - preguntó Yu riendo mientras se ponía sus pantuflas.

Jack lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¡Tarado! - exclamó Strify - Si no salgo contigo en menos de diez minutos estaré en un almacén comprando peluches raros y cosas como... vestidos... y... cosas como... revistas de belleza o algo así... chismes.

- Cierto - contestó Yu mientras caminaba al baño del cuarto - Tenemos que planear tu conquista.  
- ¿Qué conquista? - preguntó la chica parada en el umbral de la habitación.

- Loretta... - mencionó Strify muy nervioso.

- La conquista de tener un muñeco de Picachú... pero tú no entiendes nada de eso ¿O si Loretta? - defendió Yu.

Loretta entornó los ojos.

- Que raro, pensé que tú y mi Tify saldrían hoy - recordó Lore - ¿Por qué no estás listo?

- Me acabo de levantar... Jack, tu novia está ciega; llévala al oculista para ver si le ponen gafas de botella, se vería mejor que ahora ¿no crees? - contestó Yu sarcásticamente.

Strify tragó una risa y simplemente se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, esto hizo que Loretta se enfureciera.

- Debería llevarte Yu, para que te compres una crema bronceadora y un buena coleta, así por lo menos parecerías de este mundo - dijo Loretta aceptando la revancha.

- Y tú deberías ir al colegio, pero claro, tus padres no te sacaron del colegio... ¡La escuela te echó, por cabeza hueca! - exclamó Yu.

Cuando el gritito de Yu salió, Shin se levantó y miró a los tres jóvenes parados frente a él. No le dio mucha importancia y se levantó.

- Buenos días - comentó Shin saliendo de la recámara.

- ¿Con qué cabeza hueca? - repitió Lore - Deberías buscarte a una buena mujer, no esas fresitas con vestidos ridículos que se cortan como muñecos budú... ¿Pero cómo lo olvidé? ¡Si las chicas a ti te huyen!

Yu rió sarcásticamente.

- Bueno por lo menos yo soy más directo... Los chicos te quieren, te velan, observan tus piernas, tu cabellera, tus pechos, tu rostro... Pero cuando se fijan en tu intelecto allí es cuando salen huyendo - dijo Yu entrando y cerrando la puerta del baño.

- Ah si... - continuó Loretta.

- Loretta para, no estás para estas peleas idiotas - dijo Strify - Además Kiro ya está en la puerta.

Loretta volteó a ver al vestíbulo, Kiro estaba parado recostado a la puerta y observando el techo, moviendo su pierna izquierda con mucha desesperación.  
Loretta refunfuñó.

- Tú amigo es... - Loretta hizo unas muecas y salió de la habitación.

Strify suspiró y cayó en la cama de Yu.

Romeo entró de repente a la recámara, con unos lentes oscuros, Jack se le quedó observando y preguntándose ¿Por qué Romeo estaba con gafas?

- No me mires... Luego te quieres copiar - dijo Romeo altanero.

Romeo cogió un cepillo y se retiró con la cabeza erguida. Jack no podía contener la risa, pero la aguantó.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Yu sujetando la toalla blanca que rodeaba su cintura.

Strify se le quedó viendo por un momento.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Te gustó?... Lo siento "I'm not into men" - dijo Yu colocando sus calzones.

Cuando por fin estuvo listo, salieron y cogieron un taxi para dirigirse al Mc Donald's más cercano a desayunar.

- Son diez noventa y cinco - dijo la empleada dándole la bandeja a Strify.

Yu sacó diez dólares y noventa y cinco centavos, para que no le devolviera nada. Ellos se sentaron y comenzaron a ver su delicioso desayuno.

- ¿Y qué tienes planeado, Gran Genio? - preguntó Strify.

- No lo sé - contestó Yu con la boca llena.

Por unos momentos Strify pudo ver todo el desayuno de Yu en su boca, pero no quiso ser descortés y dejarlo en pena frente a mucha gente así que simplemente sonrió.

- Pensaba que ya tenías algo... preparado - dijo Jack.

- Tenía pensado que fueras a ese restaurante y simplemente comieras tú solo, sin nadie, así le darás a entender que no viniste por la comida, si fuera así estuvieras con el grupo, si vas solo quieres hablar o hacer algo con ella... Tenía pensado eso - dijo Yu.

- A... - balbuceo Jack antes de que su teléfono sonara - ¿Hola?

- Strify, soy Kiro... Me pasas a Yu, es que no agarra su celular... ¡No sé ni para qué se lo compró! - espetó Kiro.

- Ten Yu es Kiro - dijo Jack pasándole su teléfono.

- ¿Aló? ¿Qué quieres enano estamos desayunando? - preguntó Yu con la mitad de su hot cake en la boca.

- Gruñón, solo te estaba llamando, Bill me llamó, me preguntó si teníamos los puestos de backstage reservados y le contesté que no... Dijo que si podría ir... asistiría con una chica... y le contesté que no había problema... ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó Kiro.

- No tarado, si ya le dijiste que no hay ningún problema, ya no hay remedio, déjalo que venga con su rara novia - contestó Yu cerrando el teléfono.

Yu se lo entregó a Strify este lo cogió y lo guardó.

- ¿Qué quería? - preguntó Jack.

- Nada importante, cosas de Kiro - contestó Yu - ¿Entonces... lo harás?

Sebastian pensó un momento y luego de un rato asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Ese es mi amigo! - dijo Yu dándole unas palmadas y continuó comiendo.

Prepararon el escenario de esa tarde. Strify entraría completamente solo a comer en De La Cuore se sentaría lo más cerca de la terraza y esperaría que solamente lo atendiera July, no otra persona.  
Luego de comer un plato ligero para no levantar sospecha que simplemente vino a comer. Pediría la cuenta y en ese momento la sacaría a la terraza, le contaría la verdad y le daría un beso... "Estrategia cortesía de nuestro buen amigo Yu"

- ¿No suena muy rápido? ¿Un beso?... ¡Ella me odia! ¿Lo recuerdas? - preguntó Jack.

- No te odia, simplemente te detesta, pero eso puede cambiar - sonrió Yu.

Sebastian llevó su taza de café a su boca y tomando un sorbo lo terminó.

- Comes como mi abuela, solo que tú le ganarías por lento - rió Yu parándose.

Strify se levantó con una cara de sarcasmo. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a una tienda de música a comprar nuevas cuerdas para la guitarra de Yu y un nuevo afinador.

July estaba algo tensa por la decisión que había tomado. Iba a estar en uno de sus conciertos, donde jamás había ido y donde nunca pensaba asistir.  
Oír esa canción otra vez, rondando en sus oídos, en su mente, podría llevarla al y recordar aquella mágica noche en aquel coche blanco y viejo donde le entregó todo de ella.  
Lo único que se interponía a poder decirle todo lo que había pasado luego de... Lo de Olivia... Era Bill.  
Kaulitz estaría todo el tiempo junto a ella, tal vez estaría presumiendo su nueva conquista aun que simplemente fuera una amistad de cuatro días.  
Casi iban a ser las doce del día, era hora del almuerzo.  
Salió a recibir a los clientes, pero lo primero que vio fue su sueño o su peor pesadilla. Nora estaba atendiendo otra mesa y la otra camarera estaba igual de ocupada.  
July agachó la cabeza y se acercó a aquella mesa cerca de la terraza.

- Buen día joven ¿desea el menú? - preguntó Himmler entregando la carpeta rojiza al muchacho.

- Por supuesto - sonrió este - Aun que preferiría algo de ayuda, no entiendo mucho el francés.

- Claro yo le podría ayudar, depende de lo que usted quiera - sugirió July.

- Bueno depende de lo que usted me ofrezca - sonrió él.

- ¿Desea algo ligero o algo pesado? - preguntó July observando el menú.

- Algo ligero - contestó el joven.

- Está bien. Hay ensaladas, sopas - continuó July con una extensa lista de alimentos haciendo que Strify se irritara.

- Bueno, bueno... Deme esa ensalada que dijo al principio la que empieza con "Nnn" - dijo Jack.

- ¿Ensalada Nicoise? - dijo July.

- Si, si, si. Esa misma - afirmó Jack.

- Está bien, se la traigo en seguida - dijo July retirándose.

Strify al verla irse quedó muy sorprendido. Aun era tan hermosa. Su cabellera negra, ondulada y larga hasta la mitad de la espalda, su pequeña cintura y sus caderas no tan grandes dándole comienzo a esas piernas con una piel cobriza y sin mencionar sus ojos azabaches y su mirar profundo, directo y sensual.

- Dios - susurró Jack.

July no tardó mucho en traer la escaza ensalada, que para ser franca fue algo ridículo para Jack que casi se echa a reir en frente de ella.

- Buen provecho - dijo July retirándose.

Sebastian terminó aquella ensalada en un dos por tres, llamó nuevamente a July y esta respondió.  
Cuando se acercó él la tomó del brazo y la sacó a la terraza.

- ¡Oiga! - exclamó July.

- July necesito hablar contigo... Lo que te dije el otro día... Lo dije porque estaba enojado y sorprendido de volverte a ver - dijo Strify soltándola.

- Pues sonaste muy convincente - dijo July - ¿Y qué es lo que pretendes?

- Solo quiero que me perdones, sé que no merecías nada de lo que te había dicho y mucho menos mis reclamos y berrinches, eres la menos indicada para recibirlos... - continuó Strify - Y cuando me dijiste sobre tu enamorado mis celos comenzaron a consumirme y a hervir en mi, porque aun me gustas y pues... No quiero perderte, quiero una oportunidad... Aunque tengo presente que no la merezco.

July quedó atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar. Al momento en que Sebastian la había sujetado del brazo, pensó que era para hacerle "Yo no sé qué" o algo por el estilo, pero oír esta confesión la hizo dudar de todos sus planes... De salir con Bill. Sebastian estaba llegando a ella sin tener que utilizar cruelmente a Kaulitz, pero ya los planes estaban hechos, no podía cancelar su cita con Bill sería descortés.

- ¿Qué diría tu prometida? - cuestionó July.

- ¿Loretta?... Te digo algo, ella es aburrida y muy quisquillosa, además que tiene buena apariencia para nada, ya que parece un periódico andante de todas sus compañeras locas... Será difícil deshacerme de ella, pero no te pido que seamos novios y mucho menos que nos casemos, solo te pido una segunda oportunidad, por lo menos para comenzar de nuevo - dijo Jack.

July pensó: ¿Estará arrepentido? ¿Sería un buen momento para hablarle sobre Abril? Ella misma se contestó: Tal vez esté arrepentido, no me está pidendo demasiado solo comenzar de nuevo, ser amigos... Pero... ¿Cómo podré verlo como un amigo?... ¿Y si le hablo de Abril? ¡No! todo se echaría a perder, mejor dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso y con el tiempo el problema se solucionará.

- ¿Y qué dices? - dijo Strify impaciente.

- Está bien... Pero si llegas a hacer algo una sola cosa, olvidate de todo ¿estamos de acuerdo? - dijo July.

- Si - afirmó Jack - Una pregunta.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuánto es la cuenta? - rió Jack.

- Oh... Son... - dijo July sacando un papelillo - siete cincuenta.

- ¡Tanto! - exclamó Sebastian - ¡Por esa ensaladilla!

Himmler rió.

- Así mismo - dijo July.

Jack sacó diez dólares y los entregó, refunfuñando y con muecas.

July los tomó y se despidió. Strify salió del restaurante algo altanero por gastar diez dólares en un platillito de ensalada que solo traía cuatro hojas de lucha y dos rebanadillas de tomate.

- Ahora vamos a donde Yu - suspiró Strify.

Jack tomó un taxi que lo llevó al hotel, allí se ubicó en el restaurante del mismo, ya que en el camino le había mandado un chat a Yu preguntándole donde se encontraba y éste respondió: comiendo en el restaurante de nuestro hotel.

- Aquí estas - dijo Strify sentándose en la silla junto a Yu.

- Si aquí estoy - respondió Yu - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Creo que bien, soy un amigo o algo parecido a eso - divagó Jack.

- ¿La besaste? - preguntó Yu mientras se metía un pedazo de su hamburguesa en la boca.

- ¡No! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? - exclamó Sebastian - De a milagro me dio una segunda oportunidad.

Yu rió.

- Nuestra July si es terca y testaruda - dijo Yu - Si hubiera sido yo la hubiera besado, esperando que ella respondiera...

- O que te hubiera dado una cachetada... No gracias - dijo Strify.

Yu rió nuevamente.

- ¿Y qué más? ¿Cuándo la pretendes ver de nuevo? - preguntó Yu.

- No lo sé. Con Loretta vigilándome todo el tiempo no va hacer nada fácil - dijo Jack.

- Recuerda solo un mes en Praga y luego adiós felicidad, adiós July... ¡Adiós mundo cruel! - exclamó Yu.

Strify no pudo evitar reírse. Yu era muy expresivo o mejor dicho muy muequero.

- No te rías, estoy hablando en serio, serio, serio, serio - dijo Yu.

- Pues tú tienes la culpa por hacerme reír - excusó Jack.

Yu rió.

- Bueno, como yo soy tu consejero sentimental y tu gran y sexy doctor corazón, te ayudaré a que tu amor venga a ti y que seas feliz y para siempre - comentó Yu.

- ¿Y qué pasa si todo sale mal? ¿M e reembolsas la plata? - preguntó Strify.

- No señor, no hay devoluciones - dijo Yu.

- Eso no me sorprende - rió Strify.

- Bueno ¿Y para qué preguntas, si sabes la respuesta? - preguntó Yu.

- Solamente era para estar seguro - contestó Strify.

- Ya debemos irnos. Tenemos ensayo - dijo Yu.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto? - preguntó Strify - Odias practicar frente a Eric.

- Yo soy muy responsable comparado a otras personas... Especialmente a una que tengo al frente mío - rió Yu.

Jack no hizo ni una seña de molestia o enfado, simplemente ignoró el comentario y se levantó del asiento.

- Bueno ya vámonos. ¿No que estabas tan apurado? - preguntó Strify con un tono sarcástico.

Yu se paró ambos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba una limosina negra esperándolos desde hace unos cuantos minutos.  
Cuando entraron al vehículo encontraron a Shin, Romeo, Kiro y a la amada Loretta Goosh. Jack sonrió al ver a su prometida sentada junto a su compañero de banda Kiro quien tenía casi cinco bolsas de compras encima de él, casi no podía verse de tantas cosas que cargaba.

- ¿Cómo les fue en su día de compras? - preguntó Strify tratando de no echarse a reír por el embarazoso momento de Kiro.

- Muy bien Tify. Te compré muchas cosas - respondió Lore - Se que necesitas calzoncillos nuevos, están muy dañados los que tienes. Decidí que no usarás calzones holgados, así que te compré bóxers, ahora cuando estemos en la habitación te los mides a ver si te quedan.

Strify sintió que su rostro estaba totalmente hecho un tomate. Los demás presenten aguantaban sus carcajadas con leves sonrisas o risitas reprimidas.

- ¡Oh! También te compré guantes nuevos, sé que te gustan muchos - dijo Loretta sacando un par de guantes de una de las bolsas.

Strify puso sus ojos más grandes que unos platos de sopa al ver sus nuevos guantes. Estos eran de un color naranja fosforescente con puntos azules y con la costura roja.

- ¿Te gustan? - preguntó Loretta.

- Si mi amor, están muy... fosforescentes - sonrió Jack.

- ¡Qué bien que te gustaron! Estos los escogió Kiro, ¿tiene muy buen gusto verdad? - cuestionó Loretta.

- Si - contestó Strify forzado - Tiene un... Muy... Buen gusto.

Los bizarros junto a Goosh y a Eric llegaron al gimnasio donde estarían tocando el lunes.  
Eric trataba que todos los días que no tenían compromisos practicaran y que mejor que el sábado para hacerlo, ya que el domingo tenían que preparar el escenario y modificar iluminación, para entonces el lunes hacer el sound check y calentar para dar el concierto.

- ¡Que aburrido! - exclamó Loretta.

Los muchachos habían estado practicando más de dos horas mientras que Goosh no dejaba de teclear su teléfono.

- Quiero escuchar una vez más Forever or Never - dijo Eric - Si Miranda abriremos con Lovesongs they kill me. ¡No Mark esos vestidos tienen que estar aquí mañana!

Eric estaba atendiendo tres conversaciones al mismo tiempo. Uno: dirigía a los muchachos. Dos: Hablaba con Miranda, la chica de audio técnica y tercero hablaba por su teléfono pegado a la oreja con el modisto.

- ¿Eric no crees que es suficiente? - preguntó Kiro - Podemos descansar tan solo cinco.

- Está bien cinco minutos, en la que voy por un latte - dijo Eric saliendo del escenario.

Kiro se tiró al suelo y cerró los ojos.

- Creo que el arduo trabajo de ir de compras lo tiene así - dijo Yu.

-Strify cuidado, estos cansancios repentinos no se deben a cualquier cosa - comentó Romeo.

Kiro empujó la pierna de Romeo desde el suelo.

- No seas payaso - exclamó Kiro.

Jack se tiró en el suelo al igual que Kiro.

- ¡Dios! - exclamó Strify - ¡Quiero dormir!

- Échate un sueño de dos minutos pues - dijo Shin mientras recostaba su cabeza encima de los tambores - Has como yo.

Las miradas del resto de los muchachos quedaron con una expresión de: "¡Qué raro, pero buena idea!"  
Yu y Romeo se echaron también en el suelo y trataron de relajarse antes de que viniera Eric para volver a ensayar las quince primeras canciones antes del receso.  
En un local de comida rápida estaba July y Nora. Himmler le comentaba a Nora lo que le había pasado al medio día.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Nora - No lo puedo creer...

- ¿Ahora qué hago? - cuestionó July - ¿Y Bill?

- Yo digo que continuemos con el plan, lo que queremos es que deje a esa tal Loretta y que regrese a ti ¿no? - dijo Nora.

- Si, pero se veía tan convencido de comenzar de nuevo que hacer esto podría arruinarlo todo - dijo July.

- July Himmler, ese hombre arruinó tu vida. Si en verdad lo quieres debes continuar, solo para que sepa el sabor de su propia medicina, además no puedes cancelar de seguro Bill ya hizo la reservación - dijo Nora.

- Tienes razón - afirmó - lo haré por el simple hecho que Bill ya llamó, no por lo demás.

Nora entornó los ojos.

- Como tú quieras - dijo llevándose una papa a la boca - La cosa es que hoy es el fabuloso concierto que hemos estado esperando.

- Ah... cierto. Hoy es el concierto de Tokio Hotel - dijo July con mucho desánimo.

- Vamos July ¿no te pensarás arrepentir verdad? hazlo por mi ¿si? - suplicó Nora.

- Está bien, pero me has de llevar tú en tu coche - rió July.

- Claro que te llevo - rió Nora también - Voy a tu casa a las ocho, para ayudarte a elegir un buen vestuario... No te pondrás tu camiseta, ni tus yérsey... Hoy es un día que todo el mundo quedará con ojos de plato a l verte.

July sintió sonrojarse, pero sabía que Nora haría a toda costa que ella no fuera como todos los días a De La Cuore, ella la haría vestirse como alguien desiable o peor, alguien que podrías pedirle matrimonio y con solo mirarla te respondería a tu propia incógnita sin decir ninguna palabra.

La noche se aproximó. Nora ya estaba en el departamento de July más temprano de lo acordado. July se sorprendió muchísimo al ver el vestuario que su amiga llevaba puesto: una falda hasta la mitad del muslo, una camisa negra y de tirantes, unas botas de cuero negro y la melena castaña clara sobre sus hombros, Himmler diría: "Simplemente perfecta, así es Nora".

- July ahora sí dime ¿dónde está tu armario? - preguntó Nora al ver el enorme espacio lleno de jeans y camisetas.

- Ese es - afirmó July.

- No estamos en los ochenta - dijo Nora colocándose sus manos en la cintura - Quiero saber ¿dónde están tus vestidos?

- Bueno tengo muy pocos, pero mi papá me regaló uno el día de mi graduación - dijo July.

- ¿De secundaria? - preguntó Nora mirándola.

- Si - afirmó Himmler - Pero jamás lo usé, ese mismo día decidí escapar. Mi mamá y mi padre me llevaron al aeropuerto y bueno... Aquí estoy en Praga.

- Enséñamelo - ordenó Nora.

July sacó una cajeta color negro con una escritura en color roja que decía "Victoria's Secret". Colocó la cajeta en la cama y la abrió, en el interior tenía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, con pliegues sin tirantes ni mangas, con adornos brillantes del mismo color de la tela y dentro de la caja más grande donde venía el maravilloso vestido se encontraba una cajilla. Nora la cogió y la abrió, aquella cajita contenía un collar de plata que tenía como dije un diamante negro, rara joya producidos por irradiación, una gema muy cara.

- ¡Qué bonita! - exclamó Nora- éste es el atuendo perfecto.

- ¿Tú crees? - cuestionó July observando la caja.

- Te digo algo, si hubieras usado el vestido en la graduación de seguro Strify hubiera dejado a esa Olivia por ti, pero no lo hiciste y ahora es una gran oportunidad para usarlo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo utilizo el lunes? - sugirió Himmler - es el concierto de Cinema Bizarre.

- ¡No! - gritó Nora - Es hoy... Recuerda nuestro plan.

- Cierto... Celos, celos y más celos - suspiró July.

- Exacto, así que hoy es tu día, deslumbrarás a Bill esta noche - sonrió Nora.

July simplemente asintió.  
Himmler se puso el vestido y se colocó el maravilloso collar en su cuello, peinó su cabellera negra que llegaba hasta la cintura y solamente maquilló sutilmente los ojos.

- Estás prefecta - afirmó Nora.

- Gracias - sonrió July.

Casi iban a ser las siete de la noche. Un pito de un auto comenzó a sonar; July y Nora no le prestaron mucha atención hasta que la contestadora del departamento sonó.  
July oprimió el botón para responder al desagradable pitito.

- ¿Diga? - dijo July.

- Señorita Himmler, hay un hombre aquí en la recepción vestido como valet con una limosina estacionada. Dice que el señor Kaulitz lo mandó a buscarla... ¿Le digo que se vaya? - preguntó Ernie el dueño del edificio.

- No Ernie dígale que enseguida bajamos - contestó July.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Nora.

- Bill trajo a su valet para buscarnos - contestó July - Creo que no necesitaremos tu auto.

- ¡Fabuloso! Envía a su valed a buscarte... ¡Qué romántico! - exclamó Nora - Bueno que esperamos... ¡Bajemos!

- Si espérate iré hablar con Abigail y a despedirme de Abril - dijo July corriendo hacia la sala.

La niñera estaba junto a Abril sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión.

- Ya me voy Abigail, hay macarrones con queso en el horno para calentar - dijo July señalando la cocina con su dedo índice.

- ¡Amo los macarrones con queso! - exclamó Abril.

- Lo sé - afirmó July - Por eso los preparé.

La niña sonrió.  
July se agachó para estar a la misma altura que Abril, Himmler se despidió de su hija con un beso y un abrazo, luego le advirtió que no hiciera travesuras.

- No mamá - negó la niña con la cabeza - Yo soy un ángel.

July quedó hipnotizada con los ojos azulados de Abril iguales a los de su padre, este trance duró hasta que Nora la despertó con una palmada y un fuerte tirón.

- Ya nos vamos - exclamó Nora.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y bajaron hasta la recepción. Allí July vio a Ernie sentado en la mesa de registro con los pies sobre la mesa y con una taza de café en las manos.

- Buenas noches Ernie - saludó July.

El señor casi se le derramaba el café al ver a July tan hermosa, sus pies quedaron firmes en el piso y sus ojos no dejaban de verla.

- Que linda estas - sonrió Ernie - digo que lindas estan.

- Gracias - dijo July sonrojada.

- Ese es el joven - dijo Ernie apuntando con su dedo al muchacho sentado en la banca de espera.

Al ver la situación el joven se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellas.

- ¿Quién de ustedes es la señorita July Himmler? - preguntó el chico.

- Soy yo - contestó Himmler.

- Síganme - ordenó el joven que caminaba hacia una enorme limosina negra estacionada frente al edificio.

El muchacho les abrió la puerta y las ayudó a subir. Luego arrancó el auto hacia el estadio donde sería el gran concierto.

- Aquí es - dijo el joven aparcando el auto - Lo siento, pero no podré ayudarlas a bajar, hay mucha gente. Entren por la parte atrás.

- Está bien, no se preocupe - dijo Nora abriendo la puerta y saliendo junto a July.

Siguieron las indicaciones del valed al pie de la letra. Ambas caminaron hacia la puerta trasera, lo único de necesario fue que July dijera su nombre para que el seguridad las dejara pasar.  
Al momento de entrar observaron que todo estaba en movimiento detrás de bambalinas. Los camarógrafos, los de audio, los estilista, el representante, etc.  
Entre toda esa gente, un personaje alto apareció vestido de negro con brillantes y plumas, con una sonrisa en los labios y por cierto acercándose velozmente a ellas.

- Excelente, ya están aquí - afirmó Bill - Vengan los chicos están en los camerinos.

Kaulitz avanzó guiándolas hacia los demás integrantes de la banda.

- July - saludó rápidamente Georg al verla.

- Nuestro queridísimo mes llegó - bromeó Tom levantándose y abrazándola - ¡Qué bien mes! Trajiste compañía.

- Si, ella es Nora - presentó July.

- ¡Hey! Tú eres la chica de la disco - señaló Georg - Recuerdo haberte sacado a bailar aquella noche.

- Lo siento, no logro recordar - divagó Nora.

- Noche de máscaras - dijo Georg dando una pista.

- Ya me acordé - exclamó Nora.

- No sabía que eras amiga de July, que bien que lo seas - sonrió Georg.

- ¡¿Por qué todos tienen parejas y yo no? - espetó Tom.

- No eres el único - señaló Gustav.

- July pensé que la habías traído para mí y ahora resulta que no hay nada para el guitarrista ¡Que decepcionante! - berrinchó Tom.

- Bueno eso ya lo veremos - rió July.

- Un rayo de esperanza, con eso me basta - dijo Tom.

Todos los presentes rieron.

- Chicos en cinco minutos a escena - dirigió un muchacho.

- Bueno debemos irnos - dijo Gustav levantándose de su asiento - Vamos Tom.

Gustav lo empujó hacia la puerta.

- Pero yo quería estar con Nora - berrinchó nuevamente Tom.

- Más tarde - contestó Gustav.

Ambos se alejaron del camerino.

- Fue un gusto volverte a ver Nora. Charlamos luego July - sonrió Georg.

Al final solamente quedaron en la habitación Bill, July y Nora.

- Que linda estás July, que digo, estás bellísima más que eso - sonrió Bill - deslumbras.

- Gracias - dijo July algo sonrojada.

- Debo irme espero que te guste el concierto - dijo Bill.

Para despedirse Kaulitz sostuvo la mano de Himmler y con un sutil beso se retiró. Nora no aguantaba gritar de la emoción, pero la real pregunta era ¿Qué sintió July con aquel detalle?  
El concierto comenzó enérgico.

En una habitación de un hotel no muy alejado se encontraban Strify y su novia solos en una recámara de recién casados.  
Jack sostenía la remarcada cintura de Goosh en sus manos y segundo a segundo la empujaba hacia él.  
Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos eran muchos, ya que Strify mantenía una presión fuerte y una velocidad rápida en el acto.

- Ti...Ti...fy - jadeó Loretta sosteniéndose de los anchos hombros de Jack.

Sebastian no respondió al llamado y simplemente siguió ejecutando con más fuerza y más rápido que sus acciones anteriores.  
Jack mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando cada momento de placer que su novia le brindaba.

- ¡Dios! - exclamó Goosh - más.

Strify obedeció y la recostó sobre la ancha cama quedando él de pie, la empujó tan fuerte que los gritos de Loretta no paraban, pero Jack aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.  
Las grandes manos de Strify recorrían la delgada figura de Lore y con cada empujón sus manos se aproximaban a los pechos de Loretta causándole más placer a su acompañante que a él mismo.  
Un grito unísono por parte de ambos detuvo el acto, mejor dicho culminó exitosamente.  
Strify se acostó al lado de su novia completamente exhausto, rendido por tanto esfuerzo que había realizado.  
Las finas manos de Loretta recorrieron su abdomen hasta estacionarse justo en el vientre.

- No sabía cuánto extrañaba estas noches - dijo Loretta jadeando.

Strify solamente sostenía su mirada en el techo.

- Tify mírame - ordenó Lore.

Jack suspiró y giró su cabeza al lado derecho para poderla mirar.  
Goosh se colocó encima del cuerpo de Sebastian y lo miró directo a los ojos, luego acercó su rostro hasta rozar levemente sus labios contra los de el y con un solo movimiento lo besó.  
Strify cerró nuevamente los ojos y concluir el beso susurró el nombre de "July".

- ¿July? - dijo Loretta separándose - ¿Quién es July?

Strify quedó estático sin saber que decir, pero era un hecho que algo tenía que encubrir el acto involuntario de Jack.

- Julio ¿recuerdas? - dijo Strify - Nos casaremos en Julio.

Loretta parpadeó y luego dejó el tema atrás dejando a flote una sonrisa.

- Julio - susurró recostándose en el pecho de Jack.

- Muchísimas gracias - dijo Bill saliendo del escenario acompañado con sus amigos.

Detrás de bambalinas estaban July y Nora una más emocionada que la otra.

- ¿Qué les pareció el concierto? - dijo Bill observando detenidamente a Himmler.

- Fantástico - exclamó Nora algo histérica.

- Me alegro - sonrió Bill - July... ¿Puedo hablarte un momento... A solas?

July cayó un momento y luego asintió.  
Ambos caminaron al camerino. Bill cerró la puerta con llave.

- ¿Por qué la cierras? - dudó July.

- Porque conozco a mi hermano y te aseguro que nos está escuchando ahorita mismo - afirmó Bill.

Detrás de la puerta.

- Odioso sabe lo todo - refunfuñó Tom.

-Bill te conoce más que a él mismo - rió Gustav.

- ¡Cállense! - dijo Georg en un tono bajo - No me dejan escuchar nada.

- Creo que alguien está algo temeroso - rió Tom - Sabemos que Bill le declarará su amor. ¿Por qué tan frustrado Georg?

El castaño lo miró y luego regresó su oído a la puerta.

- ¿Qué es tan importante Bill, qué ni tu hermano puede escuchar? - dijo July cruzando los brazos.

La garganta del pelinegro tragó seco y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del su pantalón.

- July, nos concimos en una disco - dijo Bill pausado - Pero no estabas allí al igual que yo. No era nuestro ambiente, sin embargo, cuando estábamos en mi auto era el momento propicio y al instante que te besé sentí algo muy especial.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir, Bill? - preguntó Himmler.

- July... Estoy enamorado de ti - confesó Bill.

Detrás de la puerta se oyó un ruido.

- Cállate Tom - exclamaron Gustav y Georg al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Te dolió no? - preguntó Tom riéndose.

- ¿A quién? - miró Georg a Gustav que estaba tranquilo mientras oía esperando la respuesta de July - ¿A mí?

- Si a ti - afirmó Tom - Te gusta July o no Georg. No lo puedes ocultar por- que es más que evidente.

El castaño sintió sonrojarse.

- Eso me da ventaja - rió Tom - Yo quiero a Nora, ya que mi hermano y yo hicimos un pacto "no gustar de la misma chica" aunque con July podría hacer una excepción.

- ¿Por qué no apostamos, eh, Tom? - sugirió Georg.

- ¿Qué apostamos? - preguntó algo extrañado Tom.

- Quien se quede con July al final y la haga suya es el ganador de mi auto nuevo - dijo Gerog.

- ¿El porshe? - preguntó Tom algo interesado.

- Si el porshe - afirmó el castaño.

- ¿Qué están tramando? - preguntó Gustav molesto.

- Nada angelito, nada que seas capaz de hacer - rió Georg.

- Yo soy capaz de todo - dijo Gustav altanero.

- ¿Bueno entonces no te molestará hacer una pequeña apuesta o si Gustav? - dijo Tom.

- Dime. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó Gustav.

- Quien enamore y haga suya a July se ganará el porshe nuevo y de paquete de Georg - comentó Tom.

Gustav dudó un poco, pero al final aceptó hacer la apuesta.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Le entras o qué? - cuestionó impaciente Tom.

- Le entro - dijo Gustav.

- Empezamos desde mañana entonces - dijo Gerog.

-Mañana es Domingo dejemos que Bill disfrute y luego le contamos, a ver como reacciona. Si empieza con su histeria es tu culpa Georg - excusó Tom.

- Estoy con Tom, es tu culpa - repitió Gustav.

- Gallinas - refunfuñó el castaño.

Un leve suspiro salió de la boca de Bill esperando algo desesperado la respuesta de Himmler.

- ¿Dime algo July? - comentó Bill algo incómodo.

Himmler suspiró, sabía que este momento llegaría, pero recordó a Nora y su plan de darle celos a Strify y pensó: "¡Debo hacerlo!"

- Bill... ¿Qué maravillosa noticia - exclamó July saltando hacia los largos brazos de Kaulitz.

Bill respondió alegremente el abrazo. Al otro lado de aquella gan sonrisa de Bill, el rostro nervioso de July estaba totalmente tenso. Nunca quiso enamorar a Bill y menos lastimarlo, pero debía hacerlo, seguir el plan de Nora.

- ¿Entonces puedo preguntarte algo? - sonrió Bill.

- Dime - dijo July dejando de abrazar a Bill.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó Bill.

July aguantó la respiración. Pensó por un rato, pero acepto, debía continuar.

- Si - sonrió ella forzada.

Kaulitz sonrió más ampliamente y la abrazó aun más fuerte.

- Mi pequeña princesa - susurró Bill al oído de su receptor.

Esa frase hizo recordarle a Strify. Aquella noche mágica en su viejo coche, frases como esas rozaron sus sentidos y se apoderaron de su mente, su obsesión era ella, su pequeña flor de loto, él decía que July era tan delicada como aquellas perfecciones que flotaban en los lagos de China y tan hermosa que deslumbraba a todos con solo mirarla.

Bill abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie, algo extraño, pero aun seguía con su acertado presentimiento sobre su gemelo.  
Caminó hacia el escenario cubierto ya con las cortinas.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Tom - ¿Qué hicieron de bueno?... ¿Algo que yo haría?

Bill lo empujó entendiendo el mensaje.

- Hermano, más respeto - dijo altanero Bill - la señorita presente escucha.

- Lo siento, pero ya sé que es una chica Bill... Tengo dos hermosísimos ojos iguales a los tuyos y puedo ver que es una señorita - dijo Tom sarcásticamente.

Bill lo miró enojado.

- Ésta princesa... - dijo Bill.

- ¿Es tu novia? - interrumpió Tom.

- Si Tom - afirmó Bill.

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Tom - Confirmé mi teoría de la telepatía gemela.

Gustav y Georg rieron.

- O simplemente estuviste de vida gena - comentó Bill.

Tom tornó rápidamente su expresión a una seria.

- Siempre la dañas, aguafiestas - dijo Tom - Deberías llevar a tu novia a casa, también tiene una vida... ¿Recuerdas?

- Cierto - suspiró Bill - Te buscó el Lunes a las ocho, para el concierto.

- Una pregunta muy preguntosa hermano mío - dijo Tom abrazando a su gemelo por el hombro - Nosotros, o sea, Gustav, Georg y por supuesto mi persona... ¿Tenemos que ir a esa payasada? Perdón... concierto.

- No - negó Bill - solamente iremos nosotros dos.

- Está bien - no tenías que enfatizarlo.

July se despidió del grupo. Bill la dejó en su residencia y confirmó la cita el lunes a las ocho. Kaulitz se atrevió a darle un beso, pero se sintió muy incómodo al notar que ella no lo respondió.

July se bajó del auto, movió su muñeca y entró al edificio.

Marcó el número de Nora.

- Aló - preguntó Nora.

- Nora, soy July. A pasado algo terrible.

-¿Qué?

- Bill me pidió ser su novia y acepté.

-Bien hecho. Ahora dime ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿Qué hago? No quiero lastimar a Bill, no me gustaría que me hicieran eso, pero...

- Pero nada. Un hombre desea con ansias lo que no puede tener, eso queremos, Strify estará muerto de celos al verte con su mayor rival.

- Si...

-Además recuerda, le advertiste que tienes un enamorado, le echarás en cara quién es pretendiente.

July suspiró.

- Está bien Nora.

- ¿Entonces el plan sigue en marcha?

- Si.

- Está bien.

- Una pregunta ¿cómo te fuiste?

- La limosina de Tokio Hotel me dejó en mi casa.

- Ah... Bueno hablamos el lunes.

- Te deseo suerte amiga.

Himmler cerró su celular y entró a su habitación. Se quitó sus zapatos altos y se recostó en el colchón de su cama.

- ¡Que cansada estoy!

Ella se desvistió y colocó su pijama, luego cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente dormida.

Él tenía una sensación extraña en su pecho, algo que solo lo sintió siete años atrás. Los cabellos rubios de su novia estaban esparcidos por todo su pecho y el delgado brazo de ella abrazaba su trozo.

Strify sin poder dormir, recordó momentos atrás mientras tenía sexo con su prometida. Etiquetó que jamás abrió los ojos, nunca lo hacía, porque si los abría no sentiría placer, sino repugnancia al ver que tenía relaciones con una persona que ni siquiera le gustaba, simplemente le atraía su cuerpo y le encantaba escuchar sus quejidos, pero más nada.

También recordó esa noche pacífica en su ciudad natal, era un domingo espectacular, una noche de luna llena.

Su coche viejo y blanco estaba estacionado en un cerro donde se veía toda la ciudad. La radio estaba encendida y sonaba la hermosa balada Eveytime we touch. Él sintió pánico al verla junto a él, tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración.

Ella le sonrió y le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba, el negó con la cabeza y la besó.

Las manos de él recorrieron sus brazos y sentían los cabellos suaves que caían por los hombros de ella.

Sintieron la necesidad de ir más allá y aceptaron esa misma noche, su amor.

Luego de terminar, ella estaba recostada encima de él. Strify había compuesto una balada y le cantó.

My obsession

Le dijo que esa canción siempre sería de ella, porque no había nadie más que pudiera ocupar su lugar, nadie podía ser más que ella... Ella se había convertido en su droga, en su obsesión.

Strify movió la cabeza tratando de apartar ese recuerdo de su mente. Pensó: no tengo oportunidad. Ella tiene a otro mejor que yo, alguien que puede hacerla feliz, yo perdí tontamente mi momento, y acepto que fui un completo idiota por haberla dejado ir.

Unas delicadas manos rozaron su rostro.

- Mi amor... ¿No tienes sueño?

- Duerme... Iré por un vaso de agua, no te preocupes.

Jack se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina de la habitación, tomó de su bolsa el frasco de medicamento que siempre lo hacían dormir cada noche.

Agarró un vaso y sirvió agua en él, tragó y cerró los ojos.

Sintió la enorme pastilla recorriendo su garganda, en un instante sintió sueño y ese recuerdo ya había sido apartado de su mente; tenía la mente en blanco, algo que era bueno, para él. Le hacía dormir sin pensar que alguna vez amó, y que dejó ir a aquella persona, por mantener su reputación.

A la mañana siguiente Strify y Loretta salieron del hotel y se dirigieron hacia una cafetería cercana. Ambos se sentaron y ordenaron sus desayunos.

- ¿Qué te ocurría Tify, estabas algo raro?

- No era nada, tuve una pesadilla, es todo.

- Que pesadilla tan frustrante...

Strify entornó los ojos.

Notó rápidamente que el efecto de las píldoras ya había culminado, volvió a sentir aquella sensación de hace un par de horas, pero pudo contener sus ansias. Strify solo tomó su café, se le había quitado el apetito drasticamente. Apenas Lore terminó de engullir su último trocito de fruta dejó en la mesa el dinero se levantó y jaló a su novia del brazo. Llamó a un taxi y le ordenó que lo llevara a su hotel lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Puedes dejar de hablar! - exclamó Sebastian histérico.

La rubia colocó en su rostro una expresión de molestia, ésta cruzó sus brazos y volteó furiosa hacia la ventana del vehículo. Jack sintiendo el silencio por fin, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Pensó en todo los detalles de aquella romántica noche, esas escenas se repetían indefinidamente en su cabeza, tenía gaqueca y los quejidos de su novia lo tenían frustrado.

- Son ocho dólares - dijo el taxista extendiendo la mano.

Strify le entregó la diferencia y se bajó, caminó directo a su habitación mientras oía los desagradables gritos de Goosh. Al momento de entrar a la habitación cerró la puerta con llave y se recostó en su cama sin notar la presencia de Kiro.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Kiro.

- No estoy de humor enanín, necesito mis pastillas... Necesito mis pastillas...

- Aun te dan esos ataques. ¿Por qué no nos han dicho nada? - espetó Kiro.

- No quiero que se preocupen. Además ese problema es entre yo y...

- ¿Y quién Strify y tú verdad? Entiende por una vez por toda que ella ya te olvidó.

Strify sintió que las palabras de su amigo lo apuñaleaban tan fuerte que podía sentir que su alma salía de su cuerpo.

- Tengo...

- Tienes fe en una cosa que nunca va a suceder, deberías superarlo. Tú mismo dijiste que el amor no existe, que lo único que importa es el placer, dinero y chicas.

Jack tragó en seco. No podía creer cuantas cosas erróneas le había dicho él a Kiro, ninguna cierta. En esos momentos que le dijo aquellas tonterías, fue un día muy oscuro en su vida. Aquella noche, llegó ebrio a la casa de Kiro sin avisar. Strify entró por la ventana abierta del cuarto de su amigo. Este se sentó en la confortable cama del bajista con la botella semi vacía en su mano izquierda, Jack miraba perdido. Kiro sentado en la silla del escritorio lo miraba muy preocupado y le pregunta lo sucedido.

- Soy un asco de persona... Debería morirme de una vez por todas. Ojala cuando me vaya de aquí venga una mula y me atropelle - dijo Strify arrastrando las palabras.

- Pero amigo... ¿Por qué estas así?

- July... Ella ya no me ama defendió su propia falsa inocencia en vez de contar la verdad.

- ¿Qué verdad?

- Kiro... July y yo...

- Entiendo - dijo Kiro tratando de ser comprensivo.

- No lo puedo creer ¿será mi culpa?

- ¿La amabas?

- El amor - rió Strify - El amor es basura, no existe. Jamás creas eso, no quieres caer como yo... Solo importa el dinero, el sexo y las mujeres nada más.

Kiro puso sus ojos de platos al oír a su amigo que contaba la dura experiencia. Ese día Kiro no lo dejó ir de su casa, tenía temor de que Strify hiciera una locura para acabar con su vida, estaba borracho. Al recordar Sebastian ese día puso sus ojos como dos platos de sopas y observó a su amigo.

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó Strify sorprendido.

- No vale la pena llorar por amor, si el amor siempre te traiciona, nunca te quedas con lo que más aprecias, sin embargo, hay otros que las poseen y ni siquiera les importa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De Loretta.

- ¿Qué Kiro? No me digas...

Strify se levantó de la cama y camino despacio hacia el bajista.

- Gustas de Loretta.

Kiro agachó la cabeza.

- Me gusta desde que la trajiste al restaurante, desde la primera vez que la vi.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Tenía miedo. Es tu prometida, se casarán en Julio, ya no vale la pena luchar por algo perdido.

En ese momento Strify comprendió que hasta la persona más fastidiosa tiene a alguien que se interese por ella. Jack le sonrió y se sentó al lado de Kiro.

- Kiro. He dudado muchas veces en casarme con ella desde que pedí su mano, pero veo que hay alguien que la querría mucho más que yo.

Kiro miró confundido a Strify.

- El amor es duro, pero cuando se encuentra es lo mejor... Sin embargo, no desistiré de casarme hasta resolver las cosas.

Kiro asintió muy confundido.

Un puño tocó la puerta. Strify se levantó y la abrió, allí halló a Yu parado con su guitarra guindando en su cuerpo.

- Lo siento, no quería molestarlos, pensé que como hoy era nuestro día libre les gustaría ir a un bar cercano. Romeo y Shin aceptaron ir, pero primero debemos ir al aeropuerto Luminor llega hoy.

- ¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado por completo. Y ¿a qué hora llega? - preguntó Strify.

- Nos llamó hace como media hora para decirnos que su avión estaba llegando, deberíamos alistarnos para salir, y sí Kiro estoy hablando de ti.

Kiro entornó los ojos, él sabía que aun estaba en pijamas.

- Bueno Strify acompáñame, tengo una progresión buenísima me gustaría que tararearas algo - dijo Yu jalando al cantante por el brazo.

Strify se sentó en el sillón y escuchó la melodía que Yu había sacado. Él empezó a tararear y de repente salió una idea. Agarró una pequeña libreta puesta en la mesita de la sala y comenzó a escribir.

- ¿Ya tienes algo? - preguntó Yu observando a Sebastian que no paraba de escribir, tachar y tararear.

- Toda de nuevo - ordenó el cantante.

Yu comenzó a tocar.

- Erase and replace... Now what is real.

- Es perfecta Strify.

Strify sonrió.

De las habitaciones salieron los demás.

- Ya estoy listo - anunció Kiro.

- ¡Hey! Luminor ya me ha llamado dos veces - dijo Shin sorprendido al ver su teléfono.

- Tengo sed - dijo Romero caminando hacia la cocina.

- ¿Y Loretta? - preguntó Kiro.

- Acaba de entrar a tu habitación, la vi muy molesta... ¿Qué pasó Strify? ¿Se pelearon? - preguntó Shin.

- No - contestó el cantante.

- Bueno vámonos - ordenó Yu colocando su guitarra en el estuche.

- ¡Romeo apúrate! - gritó Kiro.

El pelinegro salió de la cocina, éste agitó su cabello y entornó los ojos.

- Ni siquiera me dejaron servirme en un vaso, tuve que tomar de la botella y escupí así que olvídense del agua fría - contestó Romeo.

Todos hicieron gesto de asco y salieron del edificio. Pidieron un taxi, ya que la limosina estaba inhabilitada. Yu se colocó en el puesto del copiloto, Strify, Shin y Romeo atrás y Kiro iba sentado en los muslos del pianista. Muy incómodos llegaron al aeropuerto, caminaron a la sala de espera. Allí estaba Luminor sentado con los brazos cruzados y con la vista al frente.

- ¡Luminor! - exclamó Kiro.

El joven desvió la mirada hacia el grupo de chicos que se acercaba a él. Se levantó y tomó sus dos valijas grandes y de rueditas.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Llevo más de una hora esperando - se quejó Luminor.

- Es que cierta persona tenía una sed insaciable - excusó Kiro.

- Ya se los advertí, no tomen agua de la botella - rió Romeo.

Los demás volvieron con sus muecas de asco, menos Luminor que aun no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de igual manera no le tomó mucho cuidado.

- Entonces... ¿Podemos irnos? - preguntó Luminor impaciente.

- Yo tomaré un taxi distinto, donde no vaya ese alienígena - dijo Romeo - Perdón él.

- Romeo - dijo Shin regañadientes.

- Total no cabemos todos en un solo auto, nos dividiremos. Eso no significa que el que vaya con Romeo odia a Lumi, ¿estamos de acuerdo? - sugirió Strify.

- Yo iré con Luminor, quiero contarle un millón de cosas - sonrió Kiro.

- Igual yo, es que ya se me acabaron los minutos de tanto hablar con él. Es que los cuentos están muy buenos que no alcanza el dinero... Hablando de eso, necesito comprar tarjetas para mi móvil - dijo Shin.

- Bueno los otros dos iremos con Romeo - dijo Strify.

Todos salieron y siguieron el plan que habían hecho en la sala de espera, en fin, llegaron al hotel. Luminor dejó sus maletas en el cuarto de Romeo, tomó la cama más cercana al baño.

- No puedo creer que ningún botón me hubiera ayudado - dijo Luminor sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

- Es que te vieron cara de cadáver y se asustaron - comentó Romero mientras comía un pedazo de pan y se sentaba en la silla más alejada del visitante.

Luminor ignoró lo dicho por el pelinegro y tomó el control del televisor y lo prendió.

- ¡Ese canal es un asco! ¡Cámbialo! - se quejó Romeo.

- No lo haré - negó Luminor.

- Dame ese control acá - dijo Romeo tratándole de quitárselo.

- ¡Ya dejen de pelear! - exclamó Kiro desesperado - No quiero ni saber cuando vayan a dormir.

- No quiero te acerques a mis cosas - dijo Luminor - son demasiado delicadas para que tus manos las toquen.

- No lo haré, no quiero infectarme - dijo Romeo - además, yo propuse que durmieras en el sillón, pero todos se negaron, así que vete acostumbrando.

-Hey lo del bar será para la próxima, tengo mucho sueño - dijo Yu metiéndose a su cuarto.

- Igual yo - repitió Shin.

Las peleas entre ambos pianistas duraron toda la noche, hasta que por fin se durmieron. Mientras todos dormían, Strify tarareaba la nueva canción que había ideado. Recostado a su cama solo tarareaba. No le había prestado atención a Loretta que dormía a su lado.

- Has silencio, quiero dormir - dijo Loretta con la almohada encima de su cabeza.

Strify obedeció y volvió su cuerpo, tratando de dormir, hasta que sus parpados dejaron de moverse y su conciencia dejó de estar funcionando para entrar en un mundo irreal, donde no había problemas, donde todo podía lograrse.

- July te gustaría salir esta noche - preguntó Strify.

Él tenía firmemente sus manos en sus bolsillos, tená la voz tremulosa y sus ojos miraban nerviosamente a la muchacha.

- Por supuesto - sonrió ella - ¿A qué hora pasas por mi?

- ¿Qué te parece a las ocho?

- Está bien. Tengo clases, te veré luego.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se alejó. Strify tragó saliva y se recostó a los casilleros y respiró profundo para tranquilizarse.

Un chico de baja estatura se paró adyacente a Sebastian, acomodó su maleta y volteó a ver a su compañero.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Kiro.

- Kiro, acabo de arriesgar mi pellejo.

- No me digas... ¿Lo harás?

- La llevaré a ese cerro cerca de la ciudad... Estoy nervioso.

- No me sorprende... ¿Qué harás con Olivia?

- Le mentí, es lo único que pude hacer.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Con ella?

- Más que seguro. No ha existido otra persona con la que desee hacerlo.

- Pero lo haces con Olivia a menudo.

Strify tornó su expresión molesta.

- No es lo mismo, Kiro, yo am... yo quiero a July, no a Olivia, simplemente lo hago porque es un deber no es porque lo desee hacer.

- Entonces rompe con ella, no es mala idea.

- No puedo, si rompo con Olivia mi reputación ha de caer al piso más rápido que un pez sin alas.

Kiro asintió confuso, tratando de entender el refrán de su amigo.

Una chica rubia se acercó a ellos y besó a Sebastian en la boca. Kiro trató de ignorar el suceso, pero le fue inútil.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en clases jovencitos - bromeó Olivia.

- Pasando el tiempo, sabes que odio la matemática - dijo Strify.

Ella agarró el rostro de su novio y le besó.

- Lo sé - sonrió ella - bueno tengo economía, nos vemos mañana y suerte con tu cita en el dentista.

La chica alta se retiró del lugar.

- ¡Demonios Strify! ¿Tienes caries? - rió Kiro.

Strify lo empujó.

- Vámonos a clases, ya me aburrí de estar haciendo nada.

Ambos chicos fueron a sus clases.

La tarde llegó rápido. El muchacho rubio estaba en su casa junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Yu y Kiro, quienes pasaban la tarde discutiendo acerca del futuro acontecimiento.

- Recuerda usar perfume, oler mal es lo peor - dijo el más pequeño de todos.

- Kiro tiene razón, pero yo te aconsejo que tienes que mirarla a los ojos mientras lo haces, así le demostrarás que no la quieres solo por placer, si cierras los ojos demostrarás poco tacto y esto significará que solo la quieres por tener una noche de sexo - dijo el pelinegro, Yu.

Strify estaba saturado de tantos consejos que sus amigos le decían, que por fin calló rendido en su cama.

- No me grabaré todo eso - murmuró Sebastian.

- Claro que si - dijo Kiro.

- Lo del perfume y tu ropa holgada no importa mucho, lo que realmente importa es que la mires a los ojos, es una forma de saber que la quieres de verdad... - dijo Yu.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? - preguntó Strify curioso.

- Mi papá me lo dijo - contestó este sonrojándose.

Strify cerró los ojos.

- Necesito un analgésico - comentó Jack masajeándose las sienes.

Los padres de Sebastian llegaron a casa. Kiro y Yu desearon suerte a su compañero y se fueron de allí.

Jack se sentó junto a su padre en el gran sillón de su casa.

- Papá, saldré esta noche - comentó este.

- No sé de eso - dijo el señor cambiando de canal - dile a tu madre.

Strify entornó los ojos, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Mamá saldré esta noche - dijo Jack recostando su cuerpo en la mesa de la cocina.

- No sé. ¿Ya hiciste tus tareas? - preguntó la mujer cortando algunos vegetales.

- Ya las hice. Kiro y Yu estuvieron aquí, repasamos algunas materias.

- Bueno sal, pero dile a tu padre antes de irte.

Sebastian asintió y subió a su cuarto.

Este se arregló más de lo normal. Vistió un jeans negro con una camisa blanca, roció perfume en todo su cuerpo, cepilló sus dientes y su cabello, colocó unos zapatos decentes en sus pies y cuando por fin supuso que estaba bien presentable tomó las llaves de su coche y salió de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

- ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Ya me voy! - exclamó Sebastian saliendo de la casa.

Subió a su auto blanco y arrancó el motor, lo puso en marcha.

Llegó a la casa de July a las ocho en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Tocó el timbre.

July salió de su casa. Tenía un vestido informal y traía consigo una cartera.

- Llegas temprano - sonrió ella.

Strify rió nerviosamente. La ayudó a subir al auto.

- ¿A dónde me piensas llevar? - preguntó July.

- A un lugar muy especial - sonrió Strify.

Este condujo hasta un cerro desierto y estacionó el vehículo en un punto específico donde se observaba la ciudad completa.

- ¡Dios mío, Sebastian! Es hermoso - dijo July sorprendida.

- No tanto como tú.

Ella lo miró, éste quedó completamente estático, nunca había sentido nada de esto con ninguna chica. Él era famoso en el colegio por ser un casanova, no tenía miedo y mucho menos sentía nervios, pero en esos momentos era diferente, no sabía que era lo que le sucedía.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Himmler con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jack negó con la cabeza y siguió escuchando la música que sonaba en la radio: _"Everytime we touch I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch I feel the static, and every time we kiss I reach for the sky, can't you hear my heart beat slow I can't let you go want you in my life"._

Él apretó el puño y se decidió a continuar.

Strify agarró el delicado rostro de Himmler entre sus manos y la besó, hasta que esa conexión llegó a ser más profundo y apasionado que instantes anteriores.

- July... - susurró Strify al oído de la muchacha - quiero que seas mía...

La chica omitió el comentario y siguió con el proceso. La noche se volvió calurosa y luego de que Strify terminara encima de ella, July le dijo:

- Hazme tuya...

Strify sintió un alivio interior al saber que el sentimiento era mutuo. Éste se incorporó dentro ella. La noche del diecisiete de septiembre se convirtió en un día inolvidable.

July terminó exhausta recostada en el cuerpo de Jack mientras sobaba el pecho de él.

- July... - pronunció Jack - hace más de una semana he ideado una canción y debo decir que fuiste tú mi principal inspiración.

La chica sonrió.

- ¿A sí?

- Si. Se llama My obsession.

- Cántamela.

Strify aclaró su garganta y entonó:

_"You're my obsession My fetish,__ my religion My confusion, my confession The one I want tonight You are my obsession The question and conclusion You are, you are, you are My fetish you are"._

Cuando terminó de cantarla el silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

- Es hermosa - dijo July luego de un rato.

- Mi flor de loto, es tu canción, porque no hay nadie quien pueda reemplazarte, nadie en absoluto, tú eres mi obsesión.

July volvió a sonreír y lo besó.

- Te amo... - susurró ella.

July recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sebastian, mientras que las grandes manos de Strify acariciaban sus cabellos.

- Yo te amo... - dijo finalmente Strify.

Los rayos del sol no duraron mucho en salir, a pesar de ser de mañana ambos continuaban dormidos ella encima de él.

Hasta que un celular sonó.

Jack fue el primero en despertar por el simple hecho de que el timbre era de su teléfono.

- ¿Aló? - preguntó Sebastian.

- Strify ¿estás bien? ¿por qué no has venido al colegio? ¿Te hicieron daño en el dentista?

- Olivia no, estoy bien, solo que me he quedado dormido, voy en seguida no te preocupes más.

- No puedo. July también está desaparecida, no contesta su teléfono recidencial y su celular está apagado.

- Ella debe estar bien.

- Es imposible. Siempre llega a tiempo a clases, ¿por qué crees que es la mejor del salón... o del colegio? Esa nerd la amo, es mi mejor amiga, así que no es normal que falte.

- Bueno si tengo conocimiento de ella te aviso de inmediato.

- Está bien corazón, ven rápido, te extraño.

- Igual.

Sebastian cerró el teléfono y lo colocó en el piso de su auto.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó July mientras parpadeaba rápido.

- Era Olivia, está preocupada por ti.

- ¿Por mi? - preguntó Himmler - seguro olvidó una tarea...

Ella volvió a acostarse.

- No quiero ir al colegio hoy, quiero estar contigo.

El muchacho acarició nuevamente su cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

- Debo volver, pero aunque no quiero debo hacerlo, dije que me había quedado dormido...

- Dile que estás enfermo - sugirió ella.

Él besó su cabeza y asintió, en respuesta ella sonrió.

Ella levantó su cuerpo desnudo y colocó su ropa al igual que él y se colocaron en los puestos del piloto y el copiloto.

- Te llevaré a tu casa.

- No lo hagas, mi padres piensan que fui a dormir a la casa de una amiga, mejor vamos a la tuya

Él asintió, arrancó y condujo hasta su residencia.

Abrió la puerta y notó que la casa estaba vacía.

- El baño está arriba - indicó él - la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

July sonrió con picardía, tomó su mano y lo guió hasta el baño.

Ella le quitó la camisa dejando su pecho descubierto, Strify sonrió.

- Eres una niña muy traviesa.

Himmler se acercó y se colocó de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro. Lo besó.

Strify continuó y quitó el vestido de su amante y la internó en el baño, allí duraron un par de horas hasta que decidieron salir.

Jack le prestó una camiseta y unos pantalones a July, los cuales le quedaban inmensos, ella se acostó en la cama del muchacho y quedó dormida.

Él simplemente quedó hechizado con tan solo verla dormir.

Un pito dejó que Strify se alejara de sus recuerdos y despertara. Allí vio a Eric parado y con un silbato en la boca.

- Arriba muchacho, Loretta ya está desayunando - dijo Eric.

Strify ocultó su cabeza bajo la almohada y trató de ignorar de que todo lo que había vivido era solo un sueño, un viejo recuerdo

Strify gruñó bajo la almohada al escuchar el horrible silbato sonar nuevamente. Levantó su atlético cuerpo y se dirigió al baño, no antes sin ver el reloj "3:50"  
Se metió a la ducha y se vistió sin mucho ánimo. Colocó unos vaqueros corrientes, un suéter blanco, sus zapatillas y salió del cuarto.  
Al ver a sus demás compañeros sentados desayunando esparcidos por toda la habitación; unos comiendo por la sala, mientras veían televisión y otros desayunando en el comedor mientras charlaban. Strify sintió la necesidad de tirar algo, tenía que tomar sus pastillas para poder controlar sus ansias producto de recordar los errores de su pasado. Caminó hacía la cocina y agarró el frasco de sus píldoras, las tragó en seco, respiró profundo y luego sirvió en un vaso un poco de agua para quitar el sabor amargo de la pastilla. Loretta quien estaba parada justo en el umbral de la puerta con su plato vacío en la mano, ella carraspeó la garganta para hacerse notar.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Hoy no me piensas gritar verdad? - dijo Loretta dejando su plato en el fregador.

- No te preocupes, no vale la pena gastar mi voz, además sabes que te amo Loretta, simplemente ayer no era mi día - dijo él dándole un beso pequeño en la boca.

La chica sonrió. Goosh podía ser irritante y desagradable, pero era paciente y comprensible con Sebastian, ella sabía perfectamente el inestable temperamento de su novio y sabía cómo soportar y perdonar todo lo que él le hacía.

- Yo también te amo - sonrió ella.

Jack le devolvió la sonrisa y salieron juntos tomados de la mano.

- Ya despertó el tórtolo - comentó Luminor.

- Buenos días Lumi - dijo Jack.

Strify sintió que su molestia y su malhumor ya estaban pasando y se sentó en el sillón más grande junto a su novia. Jack sentía las constantes miradas de su amigo Kiro, que se encontraba aun más confundido que el día anterior.

- Bueno es hora de irnos - avisó Eric mientras observaba su teléfono- Tenemos que pasar primero por el modisto a pagarle la diferencia y luego ir a ensayar.

Todos asintieron. La limosina estaba llena. Luminor y Loretta eran muy buenos amigos, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, como por ejemplo: amaban las compras, los accesorios y por supuesto los chismes. Por consiguiente los dos, Goosh y Lumi, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, compartiendo ideas sobre una nueva salida al centro comercial. La limosina se estacionó en la entrada del edificio de moda. Él único en bajarse del auto fue Eric quien pagó y subió enseguida al vehículo.

- Ahora si Jerry, llévanos al estadio. Pasaremos un buen rato allí - comentó Eric.

Los chicos entendieron perfectamente la indirecta, hicieron ademanes de molestia. Llegaron al estadio, bajaron todos. Se arreglaron lo más rápido posible en el escenario. Mientras que Luminor y Loretta eran espectadores.

Dos horas después.

- ¡No! - gritó una muchacha por décima vez- Tú saldrás por el lado izquierdo y tú saldrás por el lado derecho.

Yu y Strify quienes eran fuertemente regañados volvieron a repetir la entrada siete veces más, hasta que por fin salió bien.

- Tómense diez minutos, luego continuarán montando la primeras cinco canciones - dijo Eric.

Yu dejó su guitarra en el atril y se tiró dramáticamente al suelo.

- No aguanto más, he de fallecer con honor - dijo Yu mientras se hacía el muerto.

Shin observó a su amigo y rió.

- ¡Yu me das hambre! - exclamó Shin.

El pelinegro dejó el drama y se sentó en el piso. Observó las frecuentes y extrañas miradas entre Loretta y el cantante y no aguantó la intriga de saber por qué su amigo estaba actuando así.

- Strify ven siéntate necesito contarte algo - dijo Yu. Jack lo miró y obedeció.

- Dime - respondió Strify.

- Estás muy raro hoy. Desde cuando te levantas y demuestras afecto a Goosh, eso es nuevo... ¿Qué hicieron con mi amigo?

- No te preocupes niño drama. He cambiado de decisión, July solo quiere ser una amiga, no debo soñar con algo más allá de eso, además, recuerdo tan solo faltan quince días para irnos nuevamente a Alemania, debo aceptar mi vida con Loretta, cueste lo que cueste.

- Pero...

- Gracias Yu, por lo menos me ayudaste a poder lograr que ella me perdonara, mi remordimiento ya está más liviano.

- ¡No! - exclamó Yu - Te estás dando por vencido.

- No me queda de otra. Nos iremos muy pronto y me casaré en pocos meses, no hay esperanzas, ya no queda nada.

- Entonces vive tu vida como un infeliz mediocre que se rinde ante cualquiera adversidad. Pero si me dejas demostrarte que puedes lograr ser feliz con la mujer que has amado toda tu vida, estaré agradecido, no como una simple condición, sino porque soy tu amigo.

Strify agachó la cabeza. Yu lo había puesto en un lugar muy estrecho, si se negaba estaría poniendo en juego su amistad. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta del guitarrista.

- Es mejor que te rechace, que perderla por nunca haberlo intentando - sermoneó Yu.

Strify asintió.

- El receso acabó, de pie. Quiero escuchar Love songs they kill me, ahora - ordenó Eric.

Los muchachos se colocaron en sus posiciones y comenzaron a tocar. Al momento del almuerzo pidieron comiza rápida y descansaron toda la tarde. Al momento de ver la fanaticada ya formando fila y llenando toda la calle a horas tempranas se les dificultó salir. Eric no tuvo más remedio que mandar a pedir los vestidos y que los estilistas estuvieran en el camerino más tardar a las siete de la noche.

- Strify. Loretta y yo iremos de compras el miércoles ¿quieres ir? - preguntó Luminor.

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en las sillas más cercas al escenario.

- Claro por qué no. Además Yu necesita un nuevo afinador, ya que todos se le pierden, lo acompañaré - respondió Jack.

- Yo también iré, quiero un nuevo amplificador, el mío sufrió ciertos daños... porque le calló agua - dijo Kiro.

- Bueno está bien, que vengan todos entonces, mejor para mi - dijo feliz Luminor.

- Lumi, nos hacías falta hace tiempo que no te veíamos, fue horrible - dijo Kiro.

- Cierto - afirmó Shin.

- Para mí no, mejor que se tomó esas vacaciones - sonrió Romeo.

Todos entornaron los ojos y continuaron hablando hasta que los vestidos llegaron. Cada uno se colocó su vestimenta y se arreglaron con los estilistas. Todo el procedimiento de estampa quedó finalizado justamente a las ocho y media de la noche. El celular de Kiro empezó a sonar.

- ¿Aló?... Si, pasen pueden estar - colgó Kiro.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Shin.

- Se me había olvidado que Bill Kaulitz venía hoy - respondió Kiro.

- ¿Qué hace él en nuestro concierto? - preguntó algo molesto Strify.

- Lo invité - respondió Kiro.

- ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? - preguntó Jack aun más enojado - Sabes que odio a ese tipo, ¿por qué demonios lo invitaste? ¿Qué estaba pasando por tu mente en esos momentos, eh, Kiro?

- Tranquilízate Strify, no es para tanto, además solo viene a escuchar, te juro que si te viene a molestar lo echamos y ya, no te martirices por él - dijo Luminor dándole unas palmadas.

Strify sintió coraje, pero al escuchar a Luminor se tranquilizó un poco.

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó Luminor.

Strify asintió.

- Que se mantenga alejado lo más que pueda de mi - advirtió Strify antes de irse del camerino.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer con Jack? - dijo Shin.

- Ni modo, se la va a tener que aguantar. Me parece muy descortés mandar a echar a Bill - dijo Kiro.

- A mí también me da pena, pero no tanto - dijo Yu.

- Chicos... Un muchacho los busca - comentó una chica.

Todos los chicos de la banda salieron en búsqueda del joven que los necesitaba hasta que se encontraron con Bill Kaulitz acompañado de... ¿July? La primera reacción que tuvieron Kiro y Yu fue de sorpresa e intriga, pero más que todo desagrado.

- ¡Kiro! - exclamó el joven - excelente decoración, me encantaron las luces.

Kiro sonrió.

- Me alegro que te gusten.

- Si están muy glamurosas... - comentó Bill - ¡Oh! lo siento, ella es July, July ellos son los chicos de Cinema Bizarre.

- Mucho gusto - dijo July.

- ¡Hey! - intervino Shin - Tú eres la chica de De La Cuore, la pianista ¿cierto?

- ¿Pianista? - preguntó Bill - No me habías dicho que tocabas el piano.

- Y canta de maravilla - continuó Shin.

- Me gustaría oírte cantar - sonrió Bill tomándola de la mano.

July trató de encubrir su evidente nerviosismo. Sabía perfectamente que Kiro y Yu estaban formando varias hipótesis en sus cabecitas, ya que siempre fueron así. Además, de estar queriendo aparentar algo que en realidad no siente, pero recuperar a Strify es lo único que le importaba.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó preocupado Kaulitz - tus manos están frías.

- Estoy bien, simplemente el aire acondicionado está algo alto, es todo - excusó Himmler.

Una fuerte, energética y avivada voz sonó.

- Con ustedes... ¡Cinema Bizarre!

- Lo siento... Tenemos que irnos, disfruten el concierto. Sus asientos son aquellos de allá - dijo Kiro retirándose junto a los demás.

- No quiero ni saber, no quiero ni saber -comentó Yu nervioso.

- Lo sé - resopló Kiro.

- Él odia a ese tipo más que las habichuelas y eso que es alérgico a esos vegetales del demonio, pero le va a caer peor que mal verla junto a Kaulitz - dijo Yu.

- No quiero saber su reacción, debe doler mucho... - dijo Kiro - Si teníamos miedo de su comportamiento con la sola presencia de Bill aquí, Imagínate ver a July con él... ¡Diosito ampárame!

- A mi igual... Imagínate, ese corazón. No, eso no puede pasar, porque me dejo de llamar Yu si eso termina así, simplemente no.

Kiro solo tuvo tiempo de asentir. El concierto comenzó justo a las nueve y media. Tocaron las canciones más famosas y los éxitos más renombrados como: "Love songs they kill me, Forever or never, I came 2 party y..."

Los chicos dieron un pequeño receso de diez minutos para descansar. Strify salió del escenario y se encontró con su novia que los esperaba atrás de reflector.

- Estuviste maravilloso - sonrió ella.

- Me alegra saber eso, mi dulce bizcocho - dijo Strify besando rápidamente a Loretta.

- Ven, adivina quien está aquí... Bueno no adivines, Bill Kaulitz.

- Si me dijeron que vendría.

- Vamos a saludar, todos los chicos están allá.

Jack no tuvo más remedio que aceptar he ir con Goosh.  
Notó el chico pelinegro, alto, que sobresalía de los demás. Sebastian suspiró para poder controlar cualquier impulso que pudiera nacer en ese momento. Aunque esa presencia no deseada, no fue el golpe final para el día "perfecto". De la mano del más alto de los muchachos estaba una chica que se veía diminuta al lado de su acompañante, vestía una falda no tan corta, con una camisa negra.  
Strify rápidamente dedujo de quien se trataba. Esa cabellera negra, esa piel bronceada... ¡No podía ser ella! ¡No con él!  
Sebastian sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver frente a él la peor de sus tragedias. Sintió ganas de llorar, de tristeza o de ira, pero eso sí quería golpear a ese tipo hasta dejarlo completamente inconsciente.

- Strify - exclamó Luminor - Ven.

Strify caminó hasta llegar donde la multitud estaba reunida, no quiso mirarla a la cara, sentía que lo habían reemplazado, pero con el peor de las opciones.

- Ella es July, la nueva novia de Bill - sonrió Loretta.

Jack levantó la mirada y decidió verla a los ojos. Sus azulado mirar emanaba reproche, ira, tristeza, decepción y celos. Apretó el puño y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue retirarse del lugar, sin decir nada, sin reclamar nada, pero en su mente planeaba la revancha.

- ¿Con qué así estamos jugando, July Himmler? - dijo Strify mientras caminaba al escenario.

- Hey Jack, sal ya estamos listos para comenzar - dijo uno de los auxiliares.

Strify asintió.  
Cuando el cantante entró al escenario, los demás lo siguieron y colocaron sus instrumentos, listos para tocar.

- Esta canción - comenzó hablar Strify por el micrófono - Se la quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial, ella me hace feliz y confieso que es mi única obsesión... My obsession, para ti Loretta.

Los chicos al principio quedaron extrañados, pero debían seguir tocando. Cada palabra, frase y oración que Strify decía, miraba directamente a las sillas más cercanas a la tarima, donde se encontraba su "invitado de honor" y su novia. El concierto duró más o menos una hora con unos cuantos minutos más. Los chicos de Cinema se despidieron de su fanaticada y salieron del escenario. En los camerinos Loretta, Luminor, Bill y July los estaban esperando. Cuando Loretta vio a su prometido caminar hacia ella gritó muy fuerte y se tiró en sus brazos, la alta chica desequilibró por un segundo a Jack, pero luego éste se quedó firme.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo - exclamó Goosh.

- Y yo a ti - contestó Jack.

Strify sostuvo a Lore de la cintura la guió agresivamente hacia él y la besó tan apasionadamente que los asistentes, auxiliares, camarógrafos, en fin toda la gente presente se quedaron observando la escena.

- ¡Uh! Niño malo - rió Loretta.

Strify le siguió el juego a su novia y también rió. La mirada de July se tornó sombría al ver que su plan no había funcionado y que la única que salió lastimada fue ella, por jugar con dos puntas.

- ¿Dónde está el baño? - preguntó July con la voz algo tremulosa.

- Por allá, la puerta que está justo al lado del reflector - señaló Kiro.

La chica asintió y salió a paso veloz de allí.

- Pobrecita, habrá tomado mucha agua - bromeó Loretta.

Los presentes rieron, todos excepto Strify que tenía fija la mirada en el reflector.

- Me disculpan, voy por un café - dijo Jack antes de irse.

Él caminó hasta estar frente al baño. Éste sintió sollozos atrás de la puerta, tocó la cerradura, dudó antes de abrirla del todo. Se internó y allí la vio, frente al espejo con la cara hecha un desastre.  
Strify se recostó en la pared demostrando desinterés y frivolidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó July mientras enjuagaba rápidamentes sus lágrimas - Está ocupado.

Strify volvió hacia la puerta y la cerró con seguro para que nadie pudiera molestarlos.

- ¿Por qué la cierras? - dijo July jadeando - Ya me voy, Bill me está esperando.

Strify siguió en silencio, solo la miraba mientras ella se desmoronaba sola. Quedó así por un momento, hasta que él empezó a caminar hacia ella. Por instinro July retrocedió quedando acorralada contra la pared. Jack siguió caminando hasta quedar muy cerca de Himmler, tomó en sus grandes manos las finas muñecas de la chica y sin dejar de mirarla le cuestionó:

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué con él?

- Es mi vida, y hago con ella lo que me plazca. Ahora suéltame.

Strify se acercó a un más.

- No lo amas... Ni siquiera lo quieres.

July sintió que su corazón salía de su cuerpo, veía sus ojos azules que no dejaban de observarla y sentía sus fuertes manos que la sometían contra la pared.

- No es cierto - negó July - ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

- ¡¿Eso es lo que te causo? ¡¿Dolor? - exclamó Jack apretando aun más fuerte sus muñecas.

De la boca de July salió un grito que hizo reaccionar a Jack y disminuir su fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por todas que me odias? ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer todo este drama? Traerme a Bill Kaulitz, un enemigo, mi mayor rival ¿Para qué? ¿Para echarme en cara que te he perdido?... No, todos menos él.

- Te odio, te detesto - dijo July molesta.

Strify ignoró completamente los comentarios ofensivos de Himmler. Se acercó más a ella y plantó allí mismo un beso tan profundo que las muñecas de July se alivianaron quedando flojas, sujetas por las grandes manos de Strify. July respondió el beso, lo necesitaba, más que urgente, pero su conciencia le empidió continuar, solo unos momentos bastaban para ir al cielo y volver.

- Suéltame... - susurró July con la cabeza agachada.

Strify alzó la cabeza de July para examinar mejor su rostro. Sus ojos azabaches estaban hundidos en lágrimas, su rostro estaba rojo y sus cabellos negros caían sobre su cara y eran empapados con el correr de la tristeza.

- No llores... - susurró Strify - No quiero ser... no quiero verte llorar.

July volvió a agachar su cabeza, no podía verlo a la cara, quería retroceder el tiempo y dejar su inocencia a un lado y poder arreglar las cosas, pero no. En su mente la felicidad nunca cruzó camino con ella y pronosticaba que jamás lo haría. Jack tomo su rostro mojado entre sus manos y besó su fente.

- Lo siento - dijo Jack apartándose de ella - Espero que seas feliz con Bill.

Strify salió del baño y trató de que unas lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, tenía que ser fuerte, resignarse a que ella jamás sería de él y que su final feliz nunca existió.

Ella aun estaba recostada a la pared, sin saber si correr tras él y confesarle que lo sigue amando más que a ella misma, o quedarse allí esperando que un milagro sucediera. Desesperada por no conseguir respuesta de desplomó en el suelo, llorando amargamente.  
Sabía que lo amaba, ella estaba segura de eso, pero las cosas estaban complicadas y su solución aun no la había hallado. Quería abrazar a su hija, dormir junto a ella. Abril era la única persona que la mantuvo viva todos estos años, era un consuelo que algún día la dejaría. Quería irse a casa y llorar su pena, sola. Se levantó lavó su rostro y salió del baño. Bill estaba sentado en una banquilla muy cerca de allí, conversaba con Kiro. Al verla salir, se despidió del muchacho y se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Bill.

July asintió, ella mantenía la cabeza agachada.  
El pelinegro y Himmler subieron al coche. En todo el camino July no soltó ni una sola palabra, necesitaba a alguien que la consolara, pero decidió guardarse su dolor, la necesidad no era lo que quería, deseaba estar con él, con Sebastian, no con cualquier otro, lo quería a él. Cuando llegó a su residencia bajó del auto, de despidió.

- Te llamo mañana - dijo July - Tratando de no levantar sospechas, pero no resultó.

- Está bien, tal vez mañana te sientas mejor y me cuentes la verdad.

July se despidió rápidamente y entró al edificio, subió a su pisó y se internó en su cuarto. Quitó de su cuerpo la ropa y colocó una piyama. Entró silenciosamente al cuarto de su hija y sin hacer muchos movimientos se acostó junto a la niña y se quedó dormida.

- ¿Dónde está Strify? - preguntó Kiro que ya estaba montándose a la limosina.

- Seguro se fue en taxi, tú sabes cómo es él - dijo Yu tratando de desviar el tema.

La limosina arrancó.  
Strify caminaba por la acerca con sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y su rostro tapado por una gorra.  
Trató de tranquilizarse después de tenerla frente a él y poder tocar sus labios luego de tanto tiempo, saber que lo único que ella sentía por él, era dolor, repugnancia, asco.  
Apretó el puño al recordar su cara empapada de lágrimas causadas solo por él.

Observó un bar que se ubicaba cruzando la calle. Éste entró y se sentó en la barra, con la mirada agachada y tratando de controlar sus inmensas ganas de llorar.

- Una botella de whisky - dijo Jack sin quitar la mirada de la mesa.

El bar tender asintió y la trajo.

Strify estuvo en el establecimiento más de cuatro horas, hasta que por fin decidió regresar al hotel.  
Al momento de entrar a su habitación, se formó un estruendo, que hizo despertar a los demás integrantes del grupo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo asustado Shin.

La decoración de porcelana, las sillas, los platos, todo estaba tirado en el suelo hecho pedazos.  
Strify caminaba desequilibrado, con una botella de licor casi vacía. Jack de dirigió a su cuarto.  
Observó a Kiro y a su novia quienes estaban parados en el umbral.

- ¡Salgan! - exclamó Strify empujándolos y cerrando la puerta con llave.

Cada cosa que estaba frente a él, era un objeto roto o dañado. Al final de la noche su habitación quedó hecha trizas.  
Él estaba sentado en la esquina del cuarto con los ojos hecho un mar de lágrimas, su rostro estaba rojo, sus manos temblaban y su boca emitía sollozos constantemente.

- Me odio... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? - dijo Strify para sí mismo - La amo.

Durante toda la noche Jack se mantuvo encerrado en su cuarto. Quería castigarse, quería poder remediar aquellas lágrimas, aquella expresión triste, pero era tarde, demasiado tarde.

El alcohol hizo efecto y quedó dormido en el suelo junto a la botella y rodeado de objetos esparcidos y quebrados.

Al momento de despertar, un dolor de cabeza fue el resultado de su mala acción y un enorme remordimiento al ver su habitación hecha un desastre.  
Caminó hacia el espejo quebrado y se observó. Sus ojos estaban rojizos y su ropa rasgada... Había tenido una pésima noche.

Se metió al baño y luego se vistió colocó en su cara unas gafas oscuras para ocultar lo inocultable.  
Al abrir la puerta observó como botones recogían todos los pedazos de vidrios, madera y todo la de corazón del hotel tirados en el suelo.

Sus compañeros lo miraron sin decir nada, tenían miedo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.  
No habían visto a Strify tan mal desde hace años... Desde que dejó la secundaria.

- Saldré - avisó Jack saliendo en seguida de la habitación.

Era uno de esos días que no quería recordar... Había sufrido tanto, para verla junto a otro, perderla por otro... Era intolerante.  
Cogió un taxi hacia el restaurante De La Cuore, pero no la vio, solo a una castaña que servía café.

- Buenos días - dijo Strify saludando a la muchacha.

- Buenos días joven ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

- Busco a la señorita July Himmler.

- No se encuentra - dijo Nora con pánico.

Sebastian notó el nerviosismo.

- Se que sabes quién soy. Quiero hablar con July y me supongo que sabes donde puedo encontrarla, ¿verdad?

Nora tragó saliva.

- No puedo dar esa información, es confidencial.

Jack la sujetó de la mano y rogó un millón de veces que le dijera donde podía encontrarla.  
Nora accedió y le dio una dirección. Strify agradeció y tomó un taxi para poder llegar a su encuentro con ella...

- Dos dólares - dijo el taxista.

Sebastian le dio el dinero y bajó.  
Leyó unas ves más la dirección que la castaña le había dado.

"Calle 5ta, edificio Mar de Luna, piso número tres, cuarto 34"

Este entró y subió las escaleras, tocó la puerta.  
Una pelinegra le abrió y se quedó estática en el umbral.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo? - Dijo July tratando de cerrar la puerta.

Jack colocó su brazo impidiendo que ella cerrase la puerta.

- Eso no importa. Quiero aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

- ¿Qué quieres aclarar? Fuiste bien explícito ayer.

- Sabes que mentí sobre la canción. Estaba molesto, tenía... Celos; no soportaba verte junto a ese tipo.

- Ese tipo tiene nombre y es mi novio, te guste o no.

- No dejaré que ese tipo entre en tu vida. Me amas a mi y lo sabes, solo que no quieres admitirlo.

- A sí, si tanto me conoces porque no pudiste evitar el melodrama de anoche, ya tenía bastante con escuchar esa estúpida canción. ¡Pero no! Tenías que besarla, ¿no sabías que eso me iba a doler?

- Estaba molesto. Traer a ese. Sabes perfectamente cuanto odio a ese tipo, sale a diario en las noticias, lo hiciste conscientemente y debías tener en claro cómo iba a reaccionar.

- El me invitó. Y ¿Por qué rayos traes lentes a esta hora?

- No te interesa. Ni siquiera te interesa como me sentí cuando me dijiste que me odiabas, no es justo... ¡No es justo!

- La vida nunca es justa, por eso estamos aquí Sebastian, porque el destino quiso que nos conociéramos para poder entender lo que es sufrir.

Jack bajó la cabeza. Había sido una mala idea venir a verla. Su intento de decir lo siento había fallado, así que decidió irse.

- Espero que no te haya quitado mucho tiempo. Buen día - dijo Jack antes de retirarse.

Salió rápidamente de ese edificio y cogió un taxi.

- A la gran plaza - dijo Jack.

El taxista arrancó y se dirigió hacia donde Jack le había indicado.  
Strify pagó al hombre y se bajó del auto.  
Ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido, perdido, como lo estaba su alma y su corazón.

Caminó por la acerca por más de una hora bajo el tibio sol de mañana. Hasta que el sol se tornó picoso, señal de que eran más del medio día.  
Él decidió descansar en una banquilla que se encontraba cerca de un pequeño colegio. Tiró su cuerpo, estaba muy cansado y quitó sus gafas, la apariencia de sus ojos había mejorado un poco.

Sintió unos leves sollozos que provenían del lado izquierdo de él.  
Volteó a ver quién era el que lloraba y se encontró a una niñita, no más de siete u ocho años, de cabellera castaña y piel bronceada.

Strify sintió lastima al ver a la pequeña llorar y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Los azulados ojos de la niña voltearon a ver a Strify, estos grandes ojos hundidos en lágrimas hablaron solos.

- No es nada - respondió la pequeña.

- ¿Por qué no estás con el resto de tus compañeros?

La niña se encogió los hombros.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Abril ¿y tú?

- Sebastian.

- Y ¿por qué llorabas tú? Tienes los ojitos rojos.

- Porque estoy solo.

La niña asintió.

- Yo igual. Mis compañeros no me hablan por ser un poco extraña. Mi papá nos abandonó cuando nací, trato de saber por lo menos tener una idea de como era, pero mi mamá dice que fue un ser que me dio la espalda por completo.

- Te entiendo. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando cumplí diez años, no me agradó la idea. Mi papá dejó a mi madre por otra mujer... Lo odie por más de siete años. Toda mi vida viví con mi mamá hasta que me independicé. Sabes no eres la única que pasa por eso, a veces los padres no tienen idea de lo que los hijos sienten cuando hacen ese tipo de cosas.

La niña enjuagó sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y emitió una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes qué me alegra cuando estoy triste? - preguntó Jack.

- ¿Qué?

- Un rico helado de chocolate - contestó Strify.

La niña sonrió más abiertamente, pero luego su expresión alegre se borró.

- Mi mamá me dice que no hable con extraños.

- Pero yo no soy un extraño, nos conocemos, somos nuevos amigos.

La pequeña asintió.

- Bien, vamos - dijo Strify - ¿Sabes dónde hay una heladería?

Abril rió.

- Si, hay una muy cerca de aquí.

La niña de los ojos azules le tomó de mano y lo empezó a guiar hasta terminar en un establecimiento algo chico.  
Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa.

- ¿Bueno de qué sabor quieres el helado? - preguntó Strify.

- De chocolate - sonrió Abril.

- Igual yo. Espérame aquí, iré por los helados.

Sebastian se levantó y pidió dos barquillos de chocolate. Luego regresó. Abril miraba hacia la ventana constantemente.

- ¿Qué miras? - preguntó Strify entregándole su helado.

- Mi mamá debe venir pronto. Debo estar en el colegio o sino se preocupará.

- Bueno entonces no pierdas tiempo, come tu helado no querrás que se derrita.

No duraron mucho comiendo. Unos diez minutos después ya estaban regresando al colegio, mientras que conversaban.

- Entonces, ¿nunca has ido a un parque de diversiones? - preguntó Strify sorprendido.

- Si... Mi mamá no tiene tiempo para llevarme, así que nunca he ido.

- Bueno te prometo que el tiempo que esté aquí te llevaré.

- ¡Ah allí está! - exclamó Abril - ¡Abigail, aquí estoy!

La señora de cabello rubio observó a la pequeña quien agitaba los brazos.  
Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó desesperadamente.

- Te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿quería que tu mamá me matara? - dijo la niñera abrazando a Abril.

- Estaba con Sebastian, nada me pasaría, él me protegería de cualquier cosa. Es mi nuevo amigo - sonrió Abril.

- Muchísimas gracias por cuidar a Abril en mi ausencia estaba algo ocupada.

- No sé preocupe.

- ¿Sebastian nos veremos aquí mañana?

- Te lo prometo.

Abigail se había quedado pensando si lo había visto en otra parte, pero su mente no regresaba el recuerdo, tenía la certeza de haberlo visto en otra parte.

- Bueno Abril despídete tenemos que regresar a casa.

- Hasta mañana.

- Nos vemos aquí a las doce, te prometo que te llevaré a ese parque.

- Está bien.

La mujer subió a un taxi con la niña y partieron de la plaza dejando solo a Strify, quien no tardó mucho en irse también.

Abigail regresó a Mar de Luna con la niña agarrada de su mano. Subió hasta la habitación y le abrió la puerta.  
Allí estaba July sentada en el sillón observando la televión.

- ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? Ya me empezaba a preocupar - dijo July abrazando a su hija.

- Es que, Abril, estuvo la tarde con un nuevo amigo. También fue mi culpa, tardé mucho en salir de mi casa, espero y me perdone - excusó Abigail.

- No te preocupes - tranquilizó July - ¿Un nuevo amigo, eh? Es maravilloso, que tengas un amigo, por fin, rompí el dilema de esa odiosa profesora.

- Me invitó al parque de diversiones y me gustaría ir.

-¿Cuándo?

- No sé, él me avisará. Lo veré mañana.

- Bueno cuando lo veas le preguntas.

Abril entendió esa frase como un "¡si!". Asintió alegre y corrió a su cuarto.

- ¿Llegaste a ver al amigo de Abril? - preguntó July volviéndose a sentar.

- Si. Es muy guapo.

July la miró sorprendida, ¿qué le estaba pasando a Abigail? Pensaba en un niño, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Omitió el comentario y siguió observando su programa.

Strify llegó a su hotel. Entró al lobi. En una de las bancas del vestíbulo vio a su novia sentada, sola, sin dejar de ver su celular.  
Sintió algo de lastima y decidió acercarse a ella. Él se sentó a su lado, rápidamente vio su número en la pantalla del teléfono de su novia, tragó saliva antes de hablarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Loretta sobresaltó echando para atrás su número en su celular.

- Te estaba esperando.

- Siento mucho lo de ayer, no quise llegar así...

- No te preocupes - sonrió ella - Yo entiendo, casi es Mayo, estamos próximos a nuestra boda, entiendo que estés nervioso.

- Quisiera compensarte. Me siento muy mal.

- Pues adoro las noches de reconciliación - sonrió Loretta con picardía.

Strify entendió el mensaje y acarició su mejilla.

- Igual yo.

La chica se levantó y lo tomó de la mano.

- Supongo que debes saber cómo quedó todo.

- Si lo vi, no creí haberlo destruido todo.

- No sé qué te ocurría ayer, estabas tan feliz y luego desapareciste, regresaste borracho tirando todo lo que estaba a tu alcance.

Strify no quiso dar explicaciones y decidió invitarla a almorzar.  
El día pasó más rápido de lo usual, y la noche, fue muy calurosa para los novios...

Al día siguiente, Strify se levantó más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Colocó su ropa interior y observó a su prometida enrollada en sabanas, era realmente hermosa.  
Desvió la mirada, y se resignó a abandonar el hotel, dejó una nota avisando que estaría a fuera todo el día.  
Tomó un taxi hacia la plaza. Y esperó en la misma banca en donde se había encontrado con la pequeña el día anterior, sentía un extraño cariño hacia ella, como si lo comprendiera en todos los aspectos, como si tuviera la necesidad de consolarla y ella a él.

-¡Mamá ya nos vamos! - gritó la niña tomando a la niñera de la mano y jalándola hacia la puerta.

- Está bien. Recuerda preguntarle el día - sonrió July.

La mujer junto a la pequeña tomaron un taxi hasta la escuela, llegaron en menos de media hora, ya que estaba algo lejos.  
La primera que se bajó del coche fue Abril, observó a lo lejos a su nuevo amigo, quien por cierto, estaba dormido.

Ella corrió lo despertó de golpe.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a verme? - preguntó la niña emocionada.

- Por supuesto - sonrió él - vengo a llevarte al parque...

La mujer lo observó con gesto de desaprobación.

- Claro, si tu mamá quiere - dijo Strify refiriéndose a Abigail.

- Ella no es mi mamá - rió la niña - es mi niñera. Pero mi mamá diría que si.

Strify volvió la vista a la señora, la mujer asintió y el sonrió como respuesta.

La niña dejó su mochila en la escuela y luego fue donde Jack que la esperaba afuera del colegio.

- Estuve investigando una feria cercana... pero lastimosamente no soy del país, tú debes saber más de eso - comentó Strify.

- Pues si, sé donde hay una - sonrió ella.

Subieron a un taxi, la niña se atrevió a darle la dirección al conductor, este arrancó al ver el rostro de Sebastian que asintió luego que la pequeña habló.

- Te gustará estar en un parque temático, a mi me encantan - comentó Strify.

- Si, ya quiero estar allí - sonrió Abril.

El taxista carraspeó la garganta e intervino:

- Son muy pocos los padres que llevan a sus hijos a un parque. La mayoría del tiempo solo llevo a personas solitarias, pero ustedes me recuerdan a mi hijita. Ya se graduó de la secundaria, recuerdo que también la llevaba a parques y al cine, a ella le encantaba.

Strify no quiso reírse frente al señor, pero debía decirle que esa niña no era hija suya, solo que ocurría algo que en su vida jamás le había pasado. Sentía cariño y comprensión.

- Ella es una amiguita.

El señor asintió y los llevó directo al parque.  
Al momento de bajarse, Strify le pagó al taxista y tomó la mano de la pequeña. Abril le brillaban los ojos de alegría, había muchos juegos, muchas tiendas, palomitas y algodón de azúcar, era el paraíso.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó Jack al ver la enorme sonrisa de Abril.

-Es increíble.

Ese día Abril y Strify hicieron de todo en la feria. Montaron al carrusel, claro, Strify tuvo que estar parado por que le negaron sentarse en los caballitos.  
Comieron algodón de azúcar y muchas golosinas, algo común en ellos, amaban los dulces. También jugaron varios juegos, Jack ganó un gran oso panda en una de las atracciones y se lo regaló a Abril.

Al final del día, regresaron a la plaza, allí estaba la niñera quien la esperaba en una banca con la mochila de la niña.  
Abigail se despidió y le preguntó ¿por qué se tomaba el tiempo con ella?, refiriéndose a Abril, ya que la pequeña Himmler no poseía muchas amistades.

Strify sonrió sin dar respuesta, porque en realidad no la tenía, lo hacía por el simple hecho que lo hacía sentir feliz, se sentía bien con aquella niña, era algo raro, esa pequeña tenía más cosas en común con él que su propia prometida, él sentía que lo comprendía, era algo raro de explicar.

La niña subió al coche amarillo, abrazaba su nuevo peluche y se despidió de Strify, mientras él se encontraba agachado delante de la puerta del taxi, para visualizar mejor a la niña.

- Espero que te hayas divertido - sonrió Strify.

La niña dejó el peluche a un lado para poder abrazar a Strify.

- No quiero que te vayas -susurró la pequeña mientras le abrazaba el torso a Sebastian.

Él acarició su pequeña cabeza, sin saber que contestar. En menos de una semana estaría regresando a Alemania. Y en menos de un dos meses estaría casado.

Él le alzó la cabeza de la niña y observó sus ojos azulados que no dejaban de verlo.

- No te preocupes - tranquilizó Strify - Yo estaré en contacto con mi amiguita favorita, además puedes irte a despedir de mi en el aeropuerto, sería fantástico que lo hicieras, me alegraría verte muchísimo.

La niña asintió. Abril estaría allí, contra viento y marea, despidiendo a su amigo.

-Ahora debes irte - sonrió Strify. Le besó la frente y la abrazó antes de cerrar la puerta del taxi.

El coche arrancó y fue desapareciendo por las calles.  
Abril no dejaba de ver la ventana, abrazaba fuertemente el oso panda que Strify le había obsequiado, estaba feliz, era el mejor amigo que había tenido, por lo menos haberlo conocido fue algo maravilloso para ella.

Al llegar a la residencia, Abigail abrió la puerta.  
July se estaba arreglando para salir a su trabajo. Himmler extrañada por ver el gigantesco peluche le preguntó de quien era.

- Es mío, Sebastian me lo regaló hoy. Fuimos al parque - contestó Abril.

July sonrió. Estaba complacida que su hija estuviera socializando y también que tuviera un amigo tan detallista. Se despidió de su hija con un beso y regresó a De La Cuore, al trabajo, nuevamente.

La semana trascurrió rápido, algo que le molestó mucho a Strify. No quería abandonar tan pronto el país, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
Esta acostado en el sillón de la sala, acompañado de su amigo Yu, quien tocaba la guitarra tratando de sacar alguna melodía.

- Me rindo - dijo finalmente Strify.

- No lo hagas, aun tienes un día para poderla convencer que aun estas enamorado de ella - dijo Yu.

- No.

Strify recordó el día del concierto. Esas lágrimas.

Sábado.  
July estaba paseando junto a Bill por las sillas del escenario en donde tocarían esa misma noche.  
Sabía perfectamente, que debía decirle la verdad, decirle que no estaba enamorada de él, pero no se atrevía a decirle que lo había uilizado para acercarse a Strify y mucho menos causarle celos.

El día que July conoció a Bill en esa disco le había agradado muchísimo, era guapo, talentoso y amable.  
Era el hombre perfecto que toda chica quiere, que toda muchacha describe como su príncipe azul.

Pero hay algo que nunca se puede quitar. Cuando ya tu corazón le pertenece a alguien, es muy difícil que otro pueda ocupar su lugar.

- Bill, me permites voy al tocador.

July caminó hacia baño más cercano.  
Entró y se miró al espejo. Suspiró, tenía que decirle la verdad, debía hacerlo.  
En eso entró al baño alguien, ella sintió las pisadas atrás de su espalda. Al momento de voltear miró a Tom recostado a la pared.

Se preguntó que hacía él allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tom? - preguntó July nerviosa.

El muchacho caminó lentamente hacia Himmler acorralándola contra el lavamanos.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó July tragando saliva.

Las manos de Tom se estacionaron en la cintura de July y la acercó aun más a él.  
July sintió las malas intenciones que tenía y esta impidió que continuase ese juego que estaba planificando Tom.

Ella trató de apartase, pero Tom era más fuerte que ella, trató de gritar, pero fue callada con un beso.  
El instinto de July fue separarse y darle una cachetada.

Cuando vio que Tom se apartó un poco, por el impacto de su mano, ella salió corriendo de allí.  
Tomó su cartera y salió de aquel establecimiento.

Bill al verla tan apresurada salió tras ella, y la logró alcanzar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Bill.

- ¡Crees que soy un objeto para que me estés pasando como un juguete tuyo! - exclamó July enfadada - No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, no soy una cualquiera, me oíste. Esto se termina aquí y se termina ya.

July tomó el primer taxi que vio y dejó a Kaulitz plantado en medio de la nada.

Bill regresó al gimnasio primeramente sorprendido y confundido, no sabía de que rayos estaba hablando de July.  
Cuando entró, encontró a su hermano quien sobaba constantemente su mejilla derecha, notó que estaba roja. Esto solo significaba una cosa.

Bill caminó hacia su gemelo en grandes pasos hasta quedar frente a él. Bill empujó a Tom y este quedó atónito por la reacción de Bill.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Bill? - preguntó Tom recobrando el equilibrio.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste? - preguntó Bill molesto.

De la nada aparecieron Gerog y Gustav.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - preguntó Gustav.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste? - preguntó nuevamente Bill, pero con más fuerza.

- ¡Lo que tú nunca te atreviste a hacerle! ¡La besé, la toqué! - exclamó Tom.

El pelinegro sintió impotencia y respondió con golpes. La pelea entre los hermanos era bastante reñida, ya que Bill tuvo la ventaja de empezar, pero la fuerza de su gemelo era más elevada que la de él.  
Gerog y Gustav separaron a los gemelos, con mucha dificultad.  
Bill se limpió la sangre que corría por su nariz.

-Eres un idiota - dijo el pelinegro antes de irse furioso del local.

Tom limpió la sangre que salía de su labio, con la manga de su abrigo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó Gustav.

- Tenía que ganar esa apuesta, tenía que hacerlo.

- Bueno te informo algo. Ni ganaste, y ahora Bill te a de odiar por el resto de tu vida. ¿Por qué no pensaste mejor las cosas? Te hubieras evitado todo este pleito - dijo Georg.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti Georg? ¡Te gusta July! más, sin embargo, te resignas verla con otro - criticó Tom.

- Me resigno, porque Bill es mi amigo y si July lo escogió a él fue por algo, tal vez no era para mí.

Tom entornó los ojos, estaba enojado, porque nadie estaba de su lado, se encontraba solo, como en un juicio, sin abogados, ni defensores, un veredicto final.

Cuando July llegó a su departamento, cerró la puerta azotándola. Abril salió enseguida de su cuarto al escuchar el estruendo.

July tenía lágrimas en su rostro, estaba furiosa, enojada. Había sido tratada como un juguete, le partía el corazón que solo la vieran como eso... Era terrible, ella estaba hirviendo por dentro.

Abril se encerró en su habitación, tenía miedo. Jamás había visto a su madre tan molesta, nunca.

July se echó en el sillón y trató de reprimir la ira que tenía contenida. Odiaba a los Kaulitz, odiaba que la utilizaran.

Respiró profundo. Su suerte no había cambiado. Había sido miserable desde el momento en que había abierto su corazón a lo desconocido.  
Debió casarse con Jean cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Su vida hubiera sido completamente diferente a lo que es ahora.

Enamorada de un imposible, de un capricho... Calló sin saber. Su corazón de redujo a aceptar su derrota, la vida y el amor la habían tumbado los dos al mismo tiempo. Quiso levantarse, pero cuando estaba por fin tranquila, su existencia se tornó irreal, como si todas las cosas que ella hacía les salían todas al revés, lo hacía todo mal.

Entró a su recámara y se tiró en su cama, se acomodó hecha un ovillo y observó la mesita de noche, el retrato que había roto hace un mes.

La fotografía pintaba a dos personas sonriendo detrás de un hermoso paisaje. El rubio abrazaba a la chica y sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, no en la cámara.

Ella sintió un pinchazo en su estómago y recordó el momento que él había tomado esa foto.

Era el momento más feliz que ella había vivido. Esa foto, era inolvidable, era el recuerdo de que ella alguna vez amó y que recibió cariño, temporalmente, de alguien.

Dentro de poco se quedó dormida.

Abril contaba los minutos del reloj, esperando que su madre despertara con mejor ánimo, para avisarle que debía ir al aeropuerto mañana a las siete de la noche.

- Sesenta... uno, dos, tres.

Abril oyó que la puerta de la habitación de su mamá se abrió. Ella se levantó y abrió la de ella también.  
July fue a la cocina, debía cocinar la cena.

Su hija seguía sus pasos silenciosamente, tenía que decirle que debía estar allí, debía despedirse de él era crucial para ella.

July notó de inmediato la presencia de su hija y sonrió, tratando de demostar que nada había pasado, pero de la boca de Abril no salió ningún reclamo.

Sin embargo, Abril no se quedó callada.

- ¿Qué harás de comer mamá? - dijo la niña tratando de romper el silencio.

- Puré de papas y chuleta - contestó July mientras echaba el aceite a la paila.

- Mamá...

- Dime Abril - dijo July, algo distraída.

- Mañana mi amigo se va de viaje y me pidió que si podía irle a desperdir al aeropuerto.

- ¿A qué hora?

- Tengo que estar allí antes de las siete.

July pensó. Era algo realmente importante para Abril, era su amigo y esta semana había hablado muy bien de él, desde que fue a la feria no había parado de hablar de lo maravilloso que era estar junto a él.

July asintió.

Abril sonrió de alegría, iba a ver nuevamente a Sebastian, estaba ansiosa de que fuera mañana.

La noche ya estaba en Praga. La hotelería estaba en acción.  
Strify acomodaba los últimos detalles en sus maletas.

- Mi pasaporte... - dijo Strify mientras rebuscaba en la maleta que estaba frente a él.

Kiro entró a la habitación con dos carpetas en su mano.

- Strify, dejaste tu...

Jack le arrebató la carpeta. Se sintió alivianado al encontrar lo perdido. lo guardó en su mochila.

- Kiro, no puedo creer que ya nos vamos. Supongo que treinta días se pasan volando.

El pequeño se sentó en la cama y miró las cuatro maletas de Strify puestas justo al lado de las tres que eran suyas. Suspiró. Pensó: Si ya a pasado un mes, ¿cuánto más falta para que mi dolor se estabilice al fin? Seré uno de los padrinos de la boda. Y aun no estoy seguro si resistiré ver mi condena.

Kiro no contestó y prefirió acostarse a dormir.  
Strify hizo lo mismo. Raro en ellos, jamás dormían tan temprano, más, sin embargo, lo estaban haciendo.

Loretta entró a la habitación luego de un buen rato. Miró a su novio dormir, parecía un bebé, ella sonrió. Al parecer es el único momento en que Strify parece estar quieto y sereno, porque mientas está despierto no puede quedarse en un solo lugar, es hiperactivo de naturaleza.

La chica se cambió. Con la luz apagada, pero aun así Kiro puedo notar todos los detalles y cada movimiento que hacía Goosh antes de meterse a la cama.  
Cuando por fin Lore se arropó con su prometido, suspiró desganado y volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
Strify estaba profundamente dormido que ni siquiera notó que Loretta le abrazaba y se acurrucaba con la sábana.

Al día siguiente.

Los chicos despertaron temprano, desayunaron y vistieron. Pasaron el tiempo viendo televisión o navegando en la Internet.  
Y otros charlando y compartiendo chismes, hasta el momento de partir.

- Chicos la limosina está abajo, muévanse nuestro avión sale a las siete - dijo Eric mientras arrastraba unas valijas.

Todos los muchachos asintieron.

Montaron la limosina y acomodaron su equipaje.

En un departamento estaba July y Abril que ya iban a tomar el taxi para ir al aeropuerto.

La pequeña vestía un vestido blanco, y un lazo que amarraba su cabello castaño. Mientras que July solo traía unos vaqueros y una camisa violeta.

El taxi le cobró a July y esta pagó.

Bajaron del taxi.

- Mamá apresúrate ya debe estar allí - dijo Abril jalando a su madre del brazo.

July corrió tratando de alcanzar a Abril. Terminaron en la sala de espera, allí había un grupo de muchachos parados, sentados otros acostados en la banca, era un desorden completo.

- Mira mamá, allí está. ¡Sebastian!

"Pasajeros con destino a Alemania, Berlín. Primer llamado, por favor abordar" sonó la voz de fondo.

El rubio sentado junto a la muchacha delgada y también de cabello amarillo voletó a ver quien lo había llamado.  
Se levantó al ver a la pequeña quien movía la muñeca, decidió caminar hacia ella, pero detuvo su andar en medio camino al ver la acompañante de la niña.

Tragó saliva antes de que el abrazo de la niña lo sacara de un trance.

- Vine a despedirme - sonrió Abril.

Strify rió nerviosamente y se agachó para poder ignorar la presencia de July.

- Me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí - dijo Strify dándole un abrazo.

- Ven - dijo Abril - quiero presentarte a mi mamá.

La niña tomó la mano de Jack y lo guió hacia donde estaba July.  
Abril se colocó tras Himmler, quien leía un par de revistas de una tienda.

- Mamá, quiero presentarte a alguien.

July volteó y se quedó estática, sin habla.

- Él es Sebastian, mi amigo, el que te había hablado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste? - preguntó July.

- No sabía, me acabo de enterar, de que ya tienes familia - contestó Strify con amargura - No te preocupes solo quería despedirme de ella.

- ¿Por qué ni siquiera te importó? ¿Por qué te importa ahora? - reclamó July.

- ¿Qué estás hablando? - preguntó Strify, que no entendía las acusaciones que Himmler le daba.

July rió para evitar que su voz temblara.

- Traté de decírtelo hace siete años, pero me ignoraste, me trataste como desperdicio, como... Después de esa noche - comenzó a relatar July - Me sentía extraña, no por el hecho de que Olivia se hubiera dado cuenta, sino porque mi organismo estaba funcionando mal. Luego de dos semanas sin venirme el periodo, como debía hacerlo, hice un par de pruebas de embarazos casera y me salieron positivas. Al principio traté de negar el resultado de cada prueba, hasta que lo comprobé. Fui al ginecólogo y me diagnosticó casi un mes. Solté a llorar, había ganado una beca para estudiar en Cambridge, pero con la noticia de que estaba embarazada mis planes se hundieron al igual que yo. Te busqué en muchas ocasiones, intenté decírtelo muchas veces, pero tú no me dejabas, ni siquiera me escuchabas. Decepcionada rompí con Jean el mismo día de la boda y el día de la graduación... Me mudé a Praga. Sebastian, ella es tu hija.

Strify sintió desequilibrarse, negó con la cabeza tratando de que esa aclaración no fuera cierta.

Recordó, las veces que había visto a July, hace siete años, siempre la ignoraba, no debía hablar con ella.  
Había avanzado mucho desde que Olivia lo había perdonado.

El día de la graduación, sintió la ausencia de July. Salió corriendo hacia la casa de los Himmler, pero ambos padres le dijeron que ella se había ido a Praga.  
En ese momento fue que su vida, su conciencia y su corazón se hundieron en un depresión sin cura.

Volvió a la normalidad cuando la niña lo tomó de una pierna, este sintió pánico, no estaba preparado para ser padre, no había planificado que eso sucediera.

- Es mentira - dijo al fin Strify.

"Pasajeros con destino a Alemania, Berlín. Segundo llamado, por favor abordar" repitió la voz.

July agachó la cabeza, sabía que reaccionaría así, luego sostuvo la mano de su hija pero esta se arrebató y volvió a tomar a Strify de la pierna.

- ¿Cómo me pudiste ocultar tanto tiempo eso? Me dijiste que mi papá nos había dado la espalda, que no nos quería... Todo fue mentira - espetó Abril.

Strify apretó el puño, jamás había hecho eso... Solo que no sabía que tenía una hija, él jamás la había olvidado nunca lo había hecho.

Las cosas para July se habían complicado mucho, enfrentaba algo que le había tenido temor toda su vida, no sabía qué hacer.  
Himmler tomó nuevamente la mano de Abril, pero esta vez no la dejó escapar.

- Vete, no necesitas más carga de la que tienes. Cásate feliz, sé feliz con tu novia, no nos haces falta, nunca nos hiciste falta. Ahora que ya sabes la verdad, comprenderás lo que siento por ti.

Strify bajó la cabeza y miró la niña quien trataba de soltarse de las manos de July, él había aprendido amar a esa pequeña, durante la semana se había convertido en una persona inseparable para él, pero la verdad que acababa de resurgir de las cenizas lo ponía en jaque.

- No... - susurró Strify.

Él había sido infeliz los últimos años a causa de su soledad. Necesitaba urgentemente a July, más de lo que él imaginaba. También sentía la necesidad de consolar a aquella niña, había sentido una conexión especial con la pequeña, no podía abandonar la única oportunidad para poder ser feliz, para decirle la verdad de una vez por todas.

"Pasajeros, con destino a Alemania, Berlín. Último llamado para abordar" sonó el altavoz por tercera vez.

Strify volteó a ver a sus compañeros que le hacían señas que acabara la conversación.

Strify volteó nuevamente a ver a la niña, le sonrió antes de poder decir cualquier cosa.

- Estaremos en contacto - dijo Strify antes de irse.

Este corrió hacia la compuerta que le correspondía y desapareció entre la gente, sin dejar señal de él en la sala de espera.

July aun no se acostumbraba a la distancia que había tomado como comportamiento su hija. A menudo le decía que la odiaba y que era cruel con ella.  
La mayoría del tiempo July trataba de parecer fuerte, pero por dentro sentía que ya no había ninguna esperanza para ella pudiera ser feliz.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que él había regresado a Alemania. Strify colocaba su corbata y arreglaba su esmoquin.

- Apresúrate Strify, la novia está a punto de llegar - dijo Shin. Strify suspiró, estaba indeciso, se había prometido a sí mismo que lucharía por la felicidad suya y la de su hija. Escribió una nota antes de abandonar su departamento.

_"Para: Loretta Goosh __  
__De: Sebastian Hudec ___

_Queridísima Loretta. ___

_Sé que debí decirte esto mucho antes, pero no sabía como decirte algo tan íntimo. Creo que eres una persona fantástica, por eso no te merezco, tú puedes ser feliz con otro hombre que no sea yo. ___

_Sé que también gustas de mi amigo, Kiro, y él se muere por ti. Como te he dicho antes, no soy la clase de hombre que quieres como marido. No serías feliz conmigo.___

_Te deseo suerte y espero que algún día me perdones y al igual que yo busques por tu cuenta tu propia felicidad. ___

_Te quiere, ___

_Sebastian Hudec"_

July prendió el televisor, quería distraerse y olvidar que el hombre del cual siempre estuvo enamorada se casaría hoy.  
Respiró y puso un programa animado, nada romántico, nada melancólico, las cómicas eran perfectas para obviar ese tipo de temas.

De repente escuchó la puerta cerrarse, era Abril con la niñera. Se levantó para saludar a su hija, pero esta la ignoró y se encerró en su habitación.

- ¿Cuánto más va a seguir así?

Abigail se encogió los hombros.  
Abril le había contado la historia a la niñera y desde ese momento también estuvo algo apartada de Himmler, de hecho, la única persona que le hablaba era Nora.

July agachó la cabeza había comprendido el mensaje.

- Creo que me iré a dormir - murmuró July.

Se encerró finalmente en su recámara y decidió dormirse, para dejar a un lado su realidad.

Al día siguiente, se levantó algo tarde. Se apresuró en vestirse y bañarse para no tener que lidiar otra vez con De La Cuore.  
Se percató que Abril y Abigail ya se habían ido.  
Tomó un taxi hacia el restaurante. Llegó raspando el horario, pero tuvo suerte que el gerente estuviera con su hija recién llegada de Francia.

July tuvo un día sumamente pesado, había muchos clientes y en horarios poco usuales. Hasta que por fin llegó la noche.

Dejó su delantal y subió a la tarima, colocó las partituras en el atril y empezó a tocar.  
El salón estaba medio lleno, unos cuantos ancianos comiendo y tres parejas de aniversario, nada fuera de lo común, como lo había sido las horas pasadas.

Al cabo cumplir las once en punto, July decidió dejar el escenario, pero como vio que el restaurante estaba vacío, no le hacía daño tocar una pieza más.

Colocó sus dedos en las teclas correspondientes y empezó:

_"You're my obsession__  
__My fetish, my religion__  
__My confusion, my confession__  
__The one I want tonight__  
__You are my obsession__  
__The question and conclusion__  
__You are, you are, you are__  
__My fetish you are"_

Al concluir agachó la cabeza, sintió que su pecho se hundía y que su respiración se hacía difícil.

-Me acuerdo cuando empecé a escribir esa letra - dijo una voz que provenía desde abajo de la tarima - Sentía un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Cada cosa que pasaba por mi mente en aquellos entonces, no tenían palabras... pero debía hacerla, era como un obsequio de mi parte hacia ella. Me había obsesionado tanto que dependía completamente de su sonrisa, de que nadie la lastimara, de no verla llorar, que fuera feliz.

July estaba sorprendida y estática al ver aquella persona que tanto anhelaba ver, frente a ella.

-También recuerdo. Que el día que me gradué de la secundaria sentí un vacío enorme al no verla en ninguna parte, me sentía incompleto al no tenerla junto a mí. Corrí hasta donde ella vivía, pretendía dejar todo por ella, quería que fuera mía, pero cuando llegué ella ya se había ido. Sostuve este anillo - dijo el joven sacando de su bolsillo una brillante sortija que resplandecía con la penumbra del escenario - Me dije: Lo guardaré por si acaso regresa. Ella nunca regresó.

July tenía los ojos llorosos, pero evitaba a toda costa que esas lágrimas salieran.

- Pretendía usarlo en mi boda, pero di cuenta que esta sortija no valdría nada si otra persona lo usara, debía ser ella, ella era la dueña de este anillo y por lo tanto la dueña de mi corazón - El muchacho rió levemente - Durante el mes que estuve aquí, traté de decírtelo muchas veces, pero las oportunidades eran escazas, ahora es diferente, no hay excusas, no hay marcha atrás. He viajado y recorrido media ciudad para decirte, July Himmler, que te amo y que siempre lo he hecho, tú eres mi obsesión, eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

July se levantó instintivamente. El muchacho de un brinco subió a la tarima, tomó la mano de la camarera y la miró a los ojos.

- July, te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa, que seas mía.

July asintió, dijo que si diez veces seguidas. Strify se puso de pie al cabo esto Himmler se lanzó en sus brazos y reposó en el hombro de Sebastian.

- Te amo, Sebastian, te amo.

Ese día, Strify aceptó una cosa. Había alcanzado la felicidad, era feliz, ya no necesitaría más esas píldoras, era inmensamente feliz.  
Estaría con su hija y con la mujer que amaba, ¿qué no es eso la felicidad?

Loretta duró un tiempo en aceptar la decisión que Strify había tomado, pero al final declaró su amor a Kiro, quien feliz la aceptó.  
En un par de meses, Goosh recibió una carta de parte de su ex novio y la leyó frente a todos los presentes, Kiro, Yu, Shin, Romeo y Luminor.

_"Para: Loretta y amigos  
De: Sebastian y familia._

Hola a todos, espero que les esté yendo bien.

Detrás de esta carta estarán seis invitaciones a mi boda con July, espero que tengan tiempo, me gustaría que todos asistieran.

La fecha es el cuatro de septiembre en la iglesia de San Kliment, a las seis de la tarde, por favor no se retrasen.

Loretta, July y yo hemos decidido que eres la indicada para ser nuestra madrina de bodas, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ya todos los asuntos están arreglados, pero eso sí, no es una boda lujosa, es privada y solo estarán las personas más allegadas a nosotros, esperamos tu respuesta.

Para Yu: hermano quiero que seas mi padrino y no acepto un no por respuesta. Sí, deberás usar esmoquin o algo presentable, luego podrás hacer lo que se te pegue la gana en la fiesta.

Saludos,

Sebastian Hudec y familia".

- No puedo creerlo - dijo Yu sorprendido - Nuestro Strify se casará.

Loretta sonrió levemente para no recordar los viejos tiempos, ella sabía que Sebastian era feliz y si él lo era, ella también.

- Necesito alquilar un esmoquin - intervino Kiro.

- Si lo necesitas - rió Yu - Te acompaño, yo ni siquiera se como amarrar una corbata.

- Además eres el padrino, tienes que estar bien presentable - dijo Kiro revisando su teléfono al mismo tiempo.

- Oye quiero saber, ¿cuándo le darás un hijo a Loretta? - dijo Yu entre risas.

Kiro golpeó a Yu.

- Solo quiero saber, quiero estar preparado para cuando me eligan de padrino - rió nuevamente Yu.

- Espero que sea pronto - comentó Loretta entrando a la cocina del departamento de Kiro.

Los preparativos estaban listos, todo estaba perfecto, los invitados llegaban poco a poco.  
Strify estaba en la puerta de la iglesia saludado a cada persona que entraba. Tomado de su mano estaba la pequeña Abril que imitaba a su padre.  
Cuando Sebastian vio a sus amigos llegar sonrió abiertamente y los abrazó a cada uno.

- ¡Qué bueno que estén aquí! - exclamó Strify eufórico.

- No nos podíamos perder tu boda amigo, además que soy crucial en esta ceremonia - dijo Yu.

- Y porque su esmoquin fue el más caro que pudo encontrar - intervino Kiro.

Strify solo rió, estaba feliz de que todos sus compañeros estuvieran allí en un día tan especial para él.

- Bueno no hay tiempo que perder. Loretta y Yu vengan, esa señora que está parada justo allá, es la organizadora ella les dirá que deben hacer.

Yu y Loretta asintieron y caminaron hacia la señora.

- Vengan sus puestos está al frente - dijo Strify a los demás.

Él tomó a su hija y guió a sus amigos a sus respectivos lugares.

Casi iban a ser las seis.

Cuando la organizadora se dirigió a Strify para avisarle que ya la novia había llegado sintió que sus nervios subieron y sus ansias igual.  
Se colocó justo al lado de Yu, quien se quejaba porque la señora le había amarrado su cabellera en una coleta y veía como Kiro, Shin, Romeo y Luminor se echaban a reír.

La música tradicional de piano comenzó a sonar y junto a esa melodía salió la novia tomada de la mano de su padre recién llegado.

Al momento de verla frente a él inhaló aire y sonrió, era el día más feliz de su vida.

La misa transcurrió rápidamente hasta que llegó la hora de hacer los votos.  
Abril estaba parado en medio de ambos, sostenía las sortijas.

- Tú Sebastian Hudec, ¿quieres recibir a July como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? - dijo el pastor

- Sí, quiero- respondió Strify sonriendo.

- July, ¿quieres recibir a Sebastian como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

- Sí, quiero - dijo July.

- El Señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

La niña extendió sus manos y ambos, July y Strify.

- El Señor bendiga estos anillos qué vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad - dijo el padre alzando sus brazos.

July, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti - Strify colocó el anillo, de plata en el delicado dedo de July.

- Sebastian, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. - dijo July repitiendo la acción.

- Ahora sus vidas están entrelazadas a la vista de Dios. Sebastian podés besar a la novia - dijo el padre cerrando la biblia.

Strify quitó el velo para poder ver los brillantes ojos negros se su esposa. Al verla sonreír, él la imitó y la besó demostrando por fin que el real amor nunca muere y que vive entre la adversidad, dolor y amargura, siempre dejando una llama de esperanza.

**FIN **

Sebastian y July están esperando ya su segundo bebé a quien llamarán Christian.  
Loretta y Kiro siguen juntos, más felices que nunca.  
Yu, Shin y Romeo, siguen en busca de su verdadero amor, aunque no es malo divertirse de vez en cuando ¿no?  
Cinema Bizarre continúa en progreso  
Mencionar a Tokio Hotel. Bill, pidió perdón a July dos meses después de su matrimonio y explicó lo ocurrido con su hermano. July lo perdonó. Bill deseó una vida plena para ambos, July y Sebastian, y que fueran felices siempre.


End file.
